No Matter What
by Ardikani4
Summary: What is it that makes one a legend? How is courage defined? Teagan Kimori was no coward, but an unexpected attack left her a mere shell of her former self. What happens when her attacker returns and threatens everything she loves? Will she recover in time? Goku/OC
1. Left To Die

**A/N: What is it with my plot bunnies? Can't get the friggin' little furballs to sit still on one story long enough for me to finish it...stupid plot bunnies...**

**In the case of this story, I've actually already completed a lot of work on it. I managed to break it down into several separate pieces so I wouldn't lose the track that I wanted to follow while I was trying to write filler between pieces. Sooooo...now what I'm doing is filling in the missing pieces between each of the primary events in the story. Hopefully my plot bunnies will hold with me long enough to finish this one in a few months' time.**

**Oh, and welcome to my first DBZ fic! I'm a longtime fan of the show, but only recently got back into it. Goku is my all-time favorite character, but Future Trunks is a fairly close second. Then comes young Gohan (Super Saiyan 2 style from the Cell Saga, when he blasts Cell's ass into the ground ;) ), then Goten. That little guy is such a cutie in the Majin Buu Saga! God, I love little Goten...him and young Trunks are a riot in the movie Fusion Reborn, when they're battling the Dictator (is that what they call him? He's based on Hitler...)**

**And yes, there is a female Saiyan OC in this story. I recently started reading another Goku/OC fanfic that I absolutely fell in love with. I love how the author (and this is a shout-out to faded colors and her story Unspoken, featuring her OC Keiko, whom I have come to love dearly) built a long-time friendship between Goku and Keiko. Not trying to steal an idea here. Just like how she did it. And what can I say? I HATE CHI-CHI. Mostly when Gohan is growing up but she isn't much better through the rest of DBZ.**

**Anyway, what a long friggin' author's note...on to the story! Love if you will, hate if you must. I will take anything you care to dispense.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sometime in the near future…<strong>_

She was in pain. No, scratch that, pain doesn't even begin to describe what the last pureblood female Saiyan was feeling. It was raw, burning, bone-crushing agony. _At least, those are the best words I can think of to describe this…_ She thought with a snarl, her turquoise eyes glittering with hatred as she glared at her tormentor over her joined hands.

The air around her was an ugly, unholy shade of green, random flashes of blue from her Kamehameha wave and gold from her aura flickering and brightening the air around her before the disgusting green surrounded her again. She was the last fighter standing, all of her friends and loved ones scattered randomly behind her, where the beast she was battling had sent them crashing only minutes before.

The female Saiyan could smell the blood that oozed from her friends' wounds. She could identify every single fighter's resting place just because each one had a unique scent, all the way down to his or her blood. Krillin was ten yards away, directly behind her, and he was barely alive, his chest blown wide open. Trunks and Goten, still mere boys but almost as powerful as their fathers, were off to her left, having fallen side by side. Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha had hit the dirt somewhere between where the boys and Krillin had landed. Vegeta had been slammed into a mountain nearly a quarter mile behind her, a little to the right of Krillin. Gohan wasn't far from Vegeta. Both had been hit at the same time and had been smashed into the same mountain. Piccolo…Kami, she wasn't even sure where he had landed. Goku was the closest, a mere three feet to her right. He had refused to leave her side, even after taking a direct hit to the chest.

_Goku…_ Even thinking his name brought tears to the female Saiyan's eyes as she glanced at her fallen friend. His hair had long since reverted back to its usual black, his eyes, back to their normal onyx tone, were closed, his huge, powerful frame limp and weakened to the point where he could not even move his hands. A guttural roar from her opponent wrenched her eyes back to him as he unleashed another wave of energy in her direction, laughing insanely as her Kamehameha was forced nearly into her chest.

_I can't…let him…win…_ She thought savagely as her eyes flashed with a murderous light and she let loose with a howl in response, a massive burst of energy lighting up the sky as a pulse of pure energy surged from her hands and smashed into the ball in front of her, forcing it a precious few feet away and allowing her to breathe again. But not for long.

The monster seemed amused at the Saiyan's mighty effort, and he sent another surge of energy her way with a cruel grin as she dug her feet in and struggled to hold on. The energy was forced back towards her, one slow inch at a time. She couldn't help feeling helpless, and terror found its way into her mind as she thought of Goku and all the rest. _Kami. If this thing were to hit me and detonate, they're all well within the blast zone. Unless…_

* * *

><p>The other fighter was laughing, certain of his victory, but that all faded away when he took in the female Saiyan's stance. Her head was down, her hands shaking from the effort of sustaining such a powerful attack, and her knees were bent to the point that they were nearly touching the ground. But then, she raised her head, and the look in her eyes made the laughter catch in his throat. The look of sheer, murderous rage had faded from her turquoise colored eyes, leaving behind a frightening sort of tranquility and peace as her wild golden hair waved in the wind created from their joined attacks. Her aura went from gold to the deepest, darkest shade of blue he had ever seen, and for a fraction of a second, he swore he saw her smiling. <em>What is this? She's too calm...<em>

Out of nowhere, a massive surge of energy flowed up and out of the mighty female Super Saiyan's stocky, powerful frame, racing down her arms, to her hands, and then out into the Kamehameha she was fighting to sustain. The burst of power was so unexpected that it blasted the other fighter's attack back right into his face, detonating as it struck him and started to tear his body apart. He had only a moment to analyze what went wrong, and how she won. _I had her! I was certain she was about to give up and give in! Where did she get that power?_

His eyes searched the area, then fell on Goku, whom the female Saiyan had forced herself to move in front of even as she maintained her massive attack. _Goku. He gave her this power. But what could have brought about such a sudden change? Where was this when I stomped him into the ground right in front of her face?_

He had no more time to think, no more time to analyze what had given his hated opponent that final, unexpected burst of awesome power. With one final scream of pain and defiance, his body exploded and all the bits and pieces were decimated under the fury of the Saiyan's Kamehameha.

* * *

><p><em>I…did it…<em> She thought, watching in mild amazement as her opponent disintegrated under her Kamehameha. As the huge blast left the atmosphere, the air returned to normal and ever so slowly, she straightened from her fighting stance, her hands lowering to her sides as her eyes turned back to their usual cobalt blue and her hair went from gold to steel gray and fell in its usual wild style around her face.

Even as she stood shakily in front of Goku, she knew she was out of time. _Gave…too…much…_ Her knees slammed into the dirt as she crumpled, her weakened frame unable to hold her up any longer. Her eyes grew misty and her breathing grew strained as her body struggled to fill the gap that her ki usually occupied. _I…gave…everything…_

No Saiyan can live without their ki. Ki is a vital life force within every creature, but the physiology of the Saiyan race relies on it. When a Saiyan's ki is gone, their body stops functioning. End of story.

_Never got a chance…to tell him how I really feel…I am sorry, friends…I will see you all…when it is time…goodbye…_

_**Present time…**_

It was early in the morning, still dark, but the sky was beginning to lighten slightly on the eastern horizon. Slowly, it grew lighter, the deep black of the night sky fading into a midnight blue as the eastern sky grew brighter and brighter. The strip of light blue began to spread until it reached halfway across the sky, the stars dimming and fading from sight as the clouds in the sky reflected the growing light in soft pinks and creams.

Not long later, the sun rose, a blazing orb peeking over the eastern horizon as its light and warmth woke one half of the world as the other half ended the day prior. Birds twittered and chirped in the trees, greeting the new day as other animals began to stir as well, filling the land with sound and bringing a sense of normalcy to everything.

Deep in a distant mountain range that was barely visible to the south, three of the Earth's greatest fighters sparred relentlessly, blood and sweat flying in the freezing air as they traded blows with alarming speed. Each fighter's individual power level was greater than that of any human alive, which made sense, since none of the three were human. One was a full-blooded Saiyan, the second was half Saiyan, and the last was a Namek.

Gohan flew backward with a yelp as Goku's huge fist smashed into his sternum, knocking him into a nearby cliff as Piccolo let loose with a roar and charged Goku, distracting the Saiyan from his eldest son's predicament for the moment as the two exchanged a savage series of blows that left both panting and cringing in pain. Each backed off, watching the other warily as a howl erupted from below them and Gohan came charging back into the fray.

Goku was his first target; the startled male Saiyan took a blow to the chin that made his eyes cross as Gohan followed up with a knee to the gut that bent his sire in half. The demi-Saiyan finished the series when he clenched his hands together and smashed them into the back of Goku's head, sending him plummeting into the deep snow a hundred feet below as Gohan disappeared before reappearing in front of Piccolo.

The Namek was expecting his former pupil, but as he sent a kick flying in Gohan's direction, the demi-Saiyan disappeared again, this time coming back into view above Piccolo. Piccolo was fast, but Gohan was faster; as the Namek turned to strike, Gohan's right foot connected squarely with his face, sending the green fighter flying. Again, Gohan disappeared, this time cutting off his mentor's flight path and rudely redirecting him with a stunning punch to the ribs that sent Piccolo crashing into the side of a deep ravine in less than three seconds.

Gohan waited, panting slightly as sweat stung his eyes. _Piccolo will stay down for a bit, but Father should be up and about by now…_ He thought, his sharp dark eyes, inherited from his sire, flickering as he quickly scanned the area. His senses were tuned to the max as he felt for Goku's ki, his ears straining to pick up _anything_ that would indicate where the legendary Saiyan was hiding.

_I have to calm down or I'll never find him in time…_ The demi-Saiyan thought as he closed his eyes, slowing his breathing as he calmed down, allowing his senses to tell him where his father was. He felt Piccolo's ki, sensing that the fighter was beginning to recover, but he still couldn't feel Goku. And then…

"Gotcha!" Gohan roared, spinning just in time to block a kick from his father, who had appeared behind him. The two fighters remained locked, staring at one another as they both breathed lightly. Goku was barely any worse for wear, with the exception of a few new tears in his pants and shirt and a couple cuts and bruises. But the smile on the huge Saiyan's face was filled with pride.

"Well done, Gohan. You have not lost your edge." Goku said as they separated, still staring at each other as Piccolo rejoined them, a slight smile present on the Namek's face as well.

"Very good, Gohan. Considering you haven't been actively training for a few years, you have retained your speed and strength. It feels good to be fighting with you again." Piccolo stated softly as the three fighters relaxed, allowing the freezing mountain air to cool them down before they turned and started flying back to the Son residence, where Goku's wife and younger son waited. Gohan's wife was there as well, visiting with the Son matriarch while the three fighters had a day to themselves to spar.

"Yeah, been pretty busy, spending time with Videl and getting the house set up and all…" Gohan said before his words trailed away. His mentor and father both looked at him, each wondering what was on his mind before Goku took the initiative.

"Something wrong, Gohan?" The demi-Saiyan's dark eyes were troubled as he turned his head to look at his father mid-flight.

"Yes and no, Father. Videl is doing well, and so am I. We're starting to get used to the whole husband and wife thing…" Gohan laughed slightly before his expression became grave once more. "But to be frank, Father, that's not what's bothering me. I'm concerned…about her." Goku and Piccolo both jerked in shock, each instantly knowing whom the 'her' was that Gohan was referring to.

"Gohan, I'm sure she's fine. I can sense her ki, and it's normal. There have been no power spikes from her in the last couple weeks. There's really nothing to be concerned about." Piccolo stated factually, but Gohan's eyes remained troubled.

"You know, Piccolo, that fact alone is what really concerns me." The young demi-Saiyan said softly as they all stopped midair before dropping to the ground. They were within five minutes of the Son residence, but Gohan's uneasiness had the other two fighters on edge.

Goku looked pensive for a few seconds before starting softly, "You know, Piccolo, he has a point. It's really NOT normal for her to go more than three days without blowing something up…" All three fighters looked at each other for a long time before Goku spoke up again. "Go on ahead, guys. Let Chi-Chi know I'll be a little late. I'll go check on her; shouldn't take more than an hour."

With that, the great Saiyan shot into the sky before setting a course to the west, flying faster than the speed of sound without even realizing it. His son and his enemy-turned-friend both watched until he disappeared before looking at one another. "This day just got weird." Piccolo said, and Gohan nodded in agreement before both fighters took to the sky once more and flew to the Son residence.

* * *

><p>Goku cut through the sky like a shark through water, his thoughts in a jumble. <em>How could I not have noticed this when Gohan did? Have these peaceful times made me too complacent?<em>

So deep in thought was he that he barely registered that he had arrived at his destination. Dropping out of the sky like a rock, Goku landed lightly on the balls of his feet, raising his dark eyes to stare at the house in front of him in a fond, yet uneasy manner. _This place is like a second home to me…if only my visit today were on better terms…_

Approaching in his usual, happy-go-lucky Goku style, the big fighter strode up to the door, knocking loudly but gently as he called, "Hey! Anybody home?" Silence was his only greeting. Not even the livestock on the property dared break the silence as the animals all stared at the Saiyan with wide eyes.

Goku looked around in utter confusion before tuning his senses to the max. _Okay, let's see…where are you…_ The other fighter's ki, which had easily been strong enough to detect mere minutes before, had dropped to almost undetectable levels, as though she was trying to hide. _What is going on here?_ Goku thought, growing more confused by the second.

The huge male Saiyan took two steps to the right, still zeroed in on his target. He was startled to note that as he moved, so did she, but in the opposite direction. _She's avoiding me! But why?_ Goku stopped, put two fingers to his head, and focused. A second later, he faded from sight.

Reappearing on the opposite side of the house, down in the forest below, Goku lowered his hand, looking around. _She should be right here…_ He thought, and then he spotted her. The fighter had her back to him, her shoulders hunched slightly as she stood perfectly still, as if in the hope that if she didn't move, he wouldn't see her.

"Hey! There you are!" Goku called with a laugh as he took a couple steps closer. Suddenly, a sharp smell hit his nose and brought him to a staggering halt. _Holy crap, that's…blood. That's the smell of blood…_ Caught off guard, he stared at the female fighter stupidly before his eyes were drawn to the cuts and tears in the green gi she was wearing. His eyes widened as he took in the damage to her sturdy, powerful frame. _Kami! She's taken one heck of a beating! But who in the world has the kind of strength to do that sort of damage to her?_

As Goku was examining her, she slowly turned to face him, and he was confronted with an even more horrifying sight when she did. "Kami, Teagan! What happened to you?" Goku cried in shock as he stared at the terribly wounded fighter before him.

Lady Teagan Kimori, the last pureblooded female Saiyan in existence, was gravely injured. Her left eye was swollen shut and blackened, her nose was bleeding and broken, and an awesome cut stretched from above her right eye, across her shattered nose, and all the way down to the base of her left ear. Her right eye was only half open, barely showing her normally stunning cobalt blue iris, which was now cloudy and dull. Her spiky steel gray hair was drooping and spattered with blood. Her right arm was broken and useless, three ribs were crushed, and her left hand was broken. Her pelvis had been cracked in two places and her left ankle was broken. How she was standing, Goku would never know.

"Teagan!" His scream pierced the air as the fighter slowly fell to her knees. He reached her side just in time to keep her from falling on her face in the dirt. "Teagan…please, Teagan, tell me what happened here. Who did this to you? Teagan!" Goku's cries went unheeded as the female Saiyan lost consciousness, her head lolling to the side as her good eye flickered shut. "Hold on, Teagan. I'll get you fixed right up." Goku promised as he gently drew her into his arms, settling her snugly before he put two fingers to his forehead and concentrated. A fraction of a second later, they both vanished.


	2. Not Who We Know

**A/N: Hello again all! Next chapter here for you...trying to keep it flowing while I'm working on writing Lady Teagan into the history of the Z gang's lives and adventures. I won't be fully running through EVERYTHING...just going to throw in a few good ones from Teagan's memories.**

**And my thanks to faded colors for your review, and for the note you put in Unspoken about my story! Much appreciated! :) And for those of you that haven't seen it yet, take a stop over on faded colors page and check out Unspoken! It's a great story featuring Goku and faded colors' OC, Keiko. Seriously, check it out! It's great!**

**And my usual blurb, love if you will, hate if you must. I will take anything you care to dispense.**

* * *

><p>When Goku and Teagan reappeared, they were on top of Kami's Lookout with the whole Earth sitting below them. Dende and Popo responded to the legendary male Saiyan's appearance immediately, both walking out of the main building on the Lookout to greet him.<p>

"Goku! It has been a long time, old friend. What is it that brings you to my humble Lookout today?" Dende asked, wisdom showing through his dark eyes despite his young age. Goku could not help but smile at the Namek; Dende and Gohan had been friends since the moment they met on Planet Namek many years earlier when the Z fighters had been forced to face off with the dreaded Freiza.

"Nothing good, I'm afraid." Goku responded as he turned fully to face the Guardian and the Caretaker, showing them the limp form of the last female Saiyan in his arms.

"Dear Kami! Is that Lady Teagan?" Popo asked in horror as Dende hurried to Goku's side. The Namek studied the terribly wounded Saiyan before signaling her friend and companion to follow as he headed inside with Goku and Popo following closely.

"Yeah Popo, this is Teagan, unfortunately. I found her barely alive at her home in the mountains near my place. She lost consciousness before I could figure out what happened, or who did this to her. These injuries are way beyond anything I have ever seen her sustain. Whoever did this is both powerful and fast; had she known they were coming, she would have been able to raise her power level and alert us that something was wrong." Goku said as he gently placed the injured Saiyan onto a bed at Dende's request.

As the Namek spread his hands over Teagan's body, Goku narrowed his eyes in thought, musing aloud as he said, "What I am wondering is how someone managed to do this kind of damage to Teagan without her being able to even fluctuate her ki to catch our attention. And why didn't we sense whoever did this? It doesn't make sense." The male Saiyan fell silent, deep in thought, and then he sensed the arrival of Piccolo and Gohan.

Goku didn't turn, nor did he speak as the two new arrivals entered the building and approached him and Gohan called, "Father, what's wrong? We sensed your ki flare for some reason, then we tracked you using Instant Transmission to come here."

Goku waited until the fighters stopped behind him before he spoke. "It's Teagan. She's been hurt real bad. I had to bring her here, or she would have died."

Gohan took a step closer and got an eyeful of Teagan's wounds, his ki flashing to near Super Saiyan levels in alarm as he whispered, "Lady Teagan…" He moved to his father's side and stared down at the female Saiyan, horrified at the condition of the fighter that he had known and admired for so long. Goku watched his eldest son out of the corner of his eye, carefully studying the teen's reaction to the female fighter's condition. _Gohan considers Teagan to be an honorary aunt, as well as a friend. This cannot be any easier on him than it is on me…_ The great male Saiyan thought as he transferred his gaze back to the downed fighter in front of him.

Behind the father and son, Piccolo was openly snarling in anger at Teagan's condition. Glittering dark eyes moved to Goku as he growled at his long-time rival-turned-friend, "Who did this to her and why the _hell_ did we not sense him?"

Goku's eyes stayed focused on Teagan as Dende began the slow, tedious process of healing her. "I don't know, Piccolo. By the time I got there, she was not lucid, barely conscious, and barely alive. What I do know was that if we couldn't sense him, neither could she. And if that is true, then that explains why someone was able to do this kind of damage without her fighting back or alerting us."

The pureblood male Saiyan turned and met the enraged Namek's gaze as he said quietly, "You know Teagan's fighting abilities as well as I do, Piccolo. You know as well as I that she's only lost three serious life-or-death bouts, and even then, she fought to the very last and those opponents did not get away from her unscathed. There is no way that this guy faced her head-on. She was caught off guard and beaten into the dirt. I'm certain of it."

Piccolo snarled again before stalking outside and blasting off, soaring over the edge of the Lookout and disappearing from sight. Gohan turned and studied his father for a moment before following his mentor. Goku watched his eldest son walk away until Gohan spoke.

"Piccolo's going to do a series of overflights of the planet to look for any unusual ki activity. I'm heading back to the house; I'll inform Mother and everyone else of what is going on. I'll try and keep Goten and Trunks away, though…they don't need to see their sensei like this." The demi-Saiyan's voice was soft but pained; before Goku had a chance to speak, his son was gone, blasting through the air as his aura flared gold in an unconscious show of anger and despair.

Goku couldn't help but sigh sadly as he turned back to look at Dende. Popo had left to continue with his duties as Lookout Caretaker, knowing that he was of no use to Dende or Teagan now. "How's it coming, Dende?" He asked softly, trying not to distract the Namek healer too much.

"Not well…Goku, her injuries…they're unique. I've never healed someone…with injuries like these…not even Vegeta." Dende grunted, his dark eyes flashing as he recalled the Saiyan Prince's wounds when Krillin had blasted him at his request back when they fought Freiza. Sweat poured down his face as he analyzed each and every wound the female Saiyan had sustained before healing them one at a time, taking care of the most critical injuries first before moving on to the lesser ones.

"Lady Teagan is too badly injured for me to heal all her injuries at once…I've got no choice but to heal them triage-style, most critical to least critical." Focusing his thoughts and energy, Dende continued with the massive undertaking, ignoring Goku as Teagan's many broken bones hit the top of his list. Closing his eyes and grunting with the effort, he began the lengthy process of straightening, repairing, and strengthening the shattered portions of her skeleton.

Dende couldn't help but jump when Goku suddenly powered up, a sharp bark erupting from his chest as his black hair stood up and flashed to gold and his dark eyes sparkled before glowing turquoise. The Super Saiyan knelt at Teagan's side, his golden aura warming the air in a ten-foot radius as he reached out and gently laid a big hand on the wounded female Saiyan's shoulder.

Popo came running in upon sensing the flare in Goku's energy, and he and Dende watched in amazement as both Saiyans began to glow, indicating that Goku was transferring some of his energy to Teagan in a selfless effort to speed along the healing process.

"Typical Goku. Always ready and willing to help." Dende said as he took a seat with a grunt, thankful for the break that Goku was giving him. All was quiet for a few minutes as Goku continued transferring energy to Teagan. Popo was the first to notice the change that had begun to manifest itself within the female Saiyan.

"Dende, look. Look at Lady Teagan. Do you see it?" The Lookout Caretaker murmured softly to the young Guardian. The young Namek sat up, instantly paying close attention as he studied the downed Saiyan carefully.

The confused Namek looked to his guide when he couldn't see any difference in the Saiyan's condition. Popo smiled gently before whispering, "Do not merely use your eyes, Dende. Focus on her energy; look _inside_. Now look at her, and tell me what you see."

Understanding dawned in Dende's eyes when he focused, sensing the change in the female Saiyan's power level immediately. He also noticed something else. "She's regaining consciousness, Popo. Look." Dende said in astonishment, then he and Popo crowded closer, eagerly waiting for the female Saiyan's eyes to open.

A sudden flare in Teagan's ki caused a blast wave that sent all three of them tumbling. Goku recovered swiftly; slamming a hand down, he flipped back to his feet in a shameless display of acrobatics as Popo and Dende were forced to recover in a far less graceful manner. He landed facing the female Saiyan, and the startled gasp that erupted from his chest brought Popo and Dende's attention immediately.

Standing in front of them was a Saiyan of almost unfathomable power and stunning grace. She was a truly brilliant fighter, her speed and skill making her a beautiful fighter to watch when she was in action. She stood at five feet seven inches tall, putting her just under Goku's height of five feet nine inches. In her base form, she had vibrant steel gray hair instead of black like his, and her glowing eyes were cobalt blue, again differing from Goku, who had onyx eyes.

Goku felt a momentary sense of relief that Teagan was back on her feet, then he caught the look in her eyes. "Popo, Dende, stay back. Something's wrong with Teagan." The male Super Saiyan sidestepped in front of both of them protectively as Teagan bared her teeth slightly, her eyes flashing in the dim lighting as she faced them down.

"Hey Teagan, relax! It's just me! Goku, remember? The _baka_ from across the valley?" He tried gently, even poking fun at himself in the process. Unfortunately, it didn't get through to her; Teagan snarled aloud, dropping into a fighting crouch as her ki began to flare and her power level started rising. Goku had no choice but to copy her stance as he growled an order to Popo and Dende.

"Both of you leave, right now. She's got a lot of power, and right now she's unstable and unpredictable. I don't want the two of you getting hurt by accident while I try and knock some sense back into her." The male Super Saiyan commanded, his turquoise eyes not leaving Teagan's cold cobalt gaze as both of them complied swiftly and without question.

The two Saiyans stared at each other for several seconds, then Teagan let loose with a stunning howl as her power level skyrocketed suddenly. Her steel gray hair spiked, flashing to gold a fraction of a second later as her cobalt blue eyes blazed madly before changing to turquoise.

"Oh crap." Goku grumbled as Teagan launched herself at him with a defiant yell. He had forgotten how fast she was; her left fist snapped his head to the side and her right foot smashed into his gut before he even had time to blink.

The next thing Goku knew, he was flat on his back, staring at the sun where it hovered high above Kami's Lookout. He sat up with a pained grunt as Teagan bounded through the hole Goku's body had made in the wall after she kicked him through it.

_Oh great. This is not going to end well…_ Goku thought as she charged again. Popo and Dende watched from a safe distance as the two powerful Super Saiyans clashed with a roar, their golden auras combining to make one huge, wild glow around them both as they locked hands. They pushed and shoved, digging their feet in as their turquoise eyes locked and they glared at each other. Yelling and snarling, both fighters fought to knock the other down, sweat pouring down their faces and into their eyes as they clashed in a titanic battle of wills that only one would win.

The wind created from their combined power release howled across the Lookout, sending all kinds of small objects flying as Dende and Popo ran for better cover. Goku released his grip first, but only so he could leap back and send a small ki blast into Teagan's face.

Startled, the female Super Saiyan staggered back with a bellowing roar of pain and rage as Goku let loose with a roar of his own, his power level skyrocketing as he charged up to Super Saiyan 2 in a desperate bid to make the other Saiyan back down. Unfortunately, this only served to enrage the female Saiyan even further, and she powered up to Super Saiyan 2 as well with a howl of combined defiance and anger.

The two Saiyans faced off, fully prepared to go at it again when Goku sensed several inbound kis. Teagan sensed them as well, instantly spinning to face the new arrivals as they appeared over the edge of the Lookout before landing behind Goku. Gohan and Piccolo had returned, and with them came Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, 18, Goten, and Trunks.

Vegeta recognized the danger immediately; not even Goku knew how dangerous an infuriated female Saiyan was. Vegeta only knew from painful experience, and he powered up immediately, shooting from his base form straight into Super Saiyan 2 without any preamble as he snarled, "Kakarrot, what the _hell_ did you do to piss her off this bad? Do you have any idea how dangerous she is right now?"

Goku looked at the Saiyan Prince out of the corner of his eye as he nodded slightly before speaking while still keeping a careful eye on the snarling female Super Saiyan.

"Yeah Vegeta, I know. Man, I'm glad to see you guys. Teagan is a little out of control at the moment…she doesn't seem to recognize me. She's either suffering from major combat shock or she took a blow to the head during that beating she suffered." Goku panted as Gohan moved to his father's side.

"Well, at the very least, she's awake and on her feet. That's a good start." The demi-Saiyan murmured as his little brother came bouncing up.

"Hi Dad! What's going…Lady Teagan! You came back!" Before anyone could say a word, the tiny demi-Saiyan shot forward, cannoning into the female Saiyan's chest and hugging her tightly with all four limbs as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. Startled, the female Saiyan took a half step back, her hands flexing slightly as she tried to look down at the little boy now anchored to her torso.

"Goten! Get away from her!" Goku bellowed, terror flashing in his turquoise eyes when he thought of just how badly the out of control female Super Saiyan could hurt his youngest son. Immediately, he realized that Teagan had seen the fear in his eyes, for her eyes grew curious as she managed to look at the kid that was hugging her. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she carefully removed the boy, holding him out at arms length as she stared at him critically.

Goku's heart was in his throat as he watched Teagan stare at Goten, the boy smiling from ear to ear as he looked at his beloved sensei adoringly. Teagan's turquoise eyes stared into Goten's onyx ones for several seconds before her eyes flashed with recognition and astonishment.

"Goten…" She murmured, a ghosting look of peace flickering through her eyes as she gently set the demi-Saiyan down. As she did, she powered down, the turquoise fading as her eyes returned to their usual cobalt blue and her gold hair reverting back to steel gray and falling in its usual wild style on her head. Slowly, she raised her head, her eyes wandering over all the fighters standing in front of her before stopping on Goku, still powered up as a Super Saiyan 2.

Their eyes met and the look held for several long seconds as Goku studied the look in her eyes critically, trying to predict what she would do next. Slowly, the sheer rage in her eyes faded, leaving her eyes stunningly blank as her usually bright cobalt blue irises became dull and lifeless. The male Super Saiyan was startled when a combined look of grief and fear entered Teagan's eyes before she turned around and looked at the damage that had been caused when she attacked Goku.

Shoulders sagging, the female Saiyan turned half-around, her eyes cloudy and dull as she lifted herself into the air before floating towards the edge of the Lookout. Before anyone could stop her, she powered up and blasted off, shooting off the edge of the Lookout and diving towards Earth. Goku took off after her, still powered up to Super Saiyan 2.

By the time he got to the edge of the Lookout and started his dive, her ki signature had disappeared and she was nowhere in sight. Goku growled to himself before halting midair and looking around, confused and distressed when he recalled the female Saiyan's odd behavior. _What is wrong with Teagan?_ He wondered before putting two fingers to his forehead and disappearing.

* * *

><p><strong>One last note: regarding the flip Goku made to get back to his feet when Teagan's ki wave knocked him, Dende, and Popo flying when she woke up, the image I have in mind comes from the DBZ movie <span>Wrath of the Dragon<span>. It occurs right after Hirudegarn knocks Goku into the dirt, just before him, Gohan, and Goten power up (in Goku and Goten's case, they go Super Saiyan) and take another shot at flattening the ugly bastard. :) Hope you liked the update!**


	3. The Unseen Injury

**A/N: Aaaaaannnnddddd I'm back! So far, I've managed to keep all the chapters over 3,000 words long. I'm really hoping to continue this, but with the way chapter four is looking, it is going to be a bit shorter. I think I'll see if I can get chapter five up to 4,000 words to make up for that...**

**Anyway...not sure how fluid these next few chapters are going to go. Thoughts and memories are in italics. The really long italicised pieces are from actual episodes of DBZ. What I did was basically write Teagan into the background of the episodes/movies that I've used. Not sure how well I pulled it off...you, my dear readers, will have to be the judge of that.**

**And a quick thank you, again, to faded colors for your review! I'm glad you are enjoying this yarn of mine as much as I'm enjoying yours! And for those of you who haven't seen it yet, look up Unspoken and give it a read. It's one of the best Goku/OC stories I've read to date, and faded colors does a good job at updating once or twice a week so it keeps moving.**

**My thanks also to Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 for your reviews as well! I hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

**As always, my usual spiel, love if you will, hate if you must. I will take anything you care to dispense.**

* * *

><p>Lady Teagan Kimori was shooting through the sky with eye-blurring speed, her body healed and her power restored as she headed for her distant home. She had her ki masked in an effort to prevent Goku, or anyone else for that matter, from following her.<p>

Though her physical injuries were gone, they were not the only injuries Teagan had suffered in the brutal attack that had nearly taken her life. Her mind had been fractured and her spirit broken by the unexpected assault combined with her attacker's cruelty and love for inflicting pain.

Though Teagan was a Saiyan and as such had an instinctive love for fighting and the taste of blood, she had been raised on Earth much like Goku had been. The people that found her had raised her kindly but with discipline and had taught her the meaning of self-control and personal responsibility. She did remember Planet Vegeta and the reason why she had been sent to Earth, but the kindness she had been shown upon her arrival had caused her to question her mission. In the end, she chose to not destroy the human race, merely standing by and watching over them from the shadows, waiting for the day when more Saiyans would be sent to finish what she and Goku had not…

_Teagan remembered the day Raditz came. He had only found his brother, but had been unable to locate her. She had been watching over Goku, whom she had become intensely fond of over the years they had both spent on the planet. Teagan remembered how angry she became at Raditz's cruel treatment of his younger brother and of the fear the other Saiyan had inflicted upon Goku's friends and his son._

_She had tracked them from afar as Goku and Piccolo had gone after Gohan and Raditz, determined to rescue the boy and kill the Saiyan intruder that had disrupted the peace that she and Goku had known from the moment they had landed nearly a quarter century prior. She had watched the battle from above, knowing instinctively that she was not needed, knowing that this was a battle Piccolo and Goku needed to finish alone. And she had wept when Goku sacrificed himself to save his son, her tears falling unheeded as the gentle warrior's ki faded and his body disappeared, leaving no trace of his final selfless sacrifice behind, only the memories of who he was and what he had done in his short yet fruitful life._

_Teagan had heard Raditz's dying words, and she had bristled with fear and snarled aloud when she realized what two Saiyans he was talking about when he said that they would arrive within a year. Nappa and Vegeta were more than a match for all of the Earth's Special Forces, as they had been christened by some of the more idiotic of the humans. The group, which included Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan, simply called themselves the Z Fighters._

_The female Saiyan had trained hard that entire year, hoping against hope that she wouldn't have to show herself but dreading the battle, knowing in her heart that she would. She did not want to have to face the Saiyan Prince and his boneheaded sidekick again, but to defend Goku's friends and son, she'd do it in a heartbeat._

_So the day came when the two powerful Saiyans showed up, looking for Dragonballs and the delinquent Kakarrot. Teagan had watched the outclassed Z Fighters meet with Vegeta and Nappa, and she knew that she had to show herself once again._

_Teagan had landed squarely in front Gohan and snarled at the two Saiyans, making both stagger with shock as Vegeta cried, "You! You're that nameless female that was sent to trail Kakarrot to ensure he completed his mission!"_

_Bristling with anger and the instinct to defend, Teagan remembered prowling forward until she was mere inches from the Saiyan Prince's face and snarling, "Nameless no longer, Prince. I am Lady Teagan Kimori, last of the female Saiyans and defender of Kakarrot's friends and family. I am your opponent now, so fight me."_

Shaking her head to clear it, Teagan flew on, zeroing in on her home as she thought sadly, _Oh, to be young and fearless once again…I took a supreme beating in that battle, but the important thing is that we won. And we even gained an ally in the process, though it took a few years for him to start to accept that fact._

Her musing was cut short as her little mountain home appeared in front of her. Glad to be home, the female Saiyan let loose with a soft sigh of relief as she lowered herself to the ground. The moment her feet touched, however, she regretted not doing a quick sweep with her senses to check for any other ki signatures.

"Figured you'd come here. But why is it you're hiding your ki? Is there some reason you don't want even your friends to find you if, Kami forbid, you find yourself in danger once again?" Letting loose with a yowl of combined shock and anxiety, Teagan spun around, dropping instinctively into her fighting stance as the speaker stepped out of the tree line and faced her, his turquoise eyes filled with concern as his gold hair stuck up all over his head.

"Goku! Why are you here?" Teagan roared at him, her anxiety giving way to murderous rage as the male Super Saiyan continued to walk towards her, energy crackling all around him as the warmth from his gold aura heated up her skin.

Goku approached until there was less than three feet between him and Teagan, his eyes never leaving hers as his aura blazed even hotter and he spoke softly. "After finding you badly beaten and barely alive today, you expect me to not follow you? Even more so after how you acted on the Lookout? Is that how you repay your friends for their concern and kindness, by fighting with them and destroying their homes? Come on, Teagan, drop the tough, independent last-female-Saiyan-alive crap and be straight with me. What in Kami's name happened to you and why are you acting like this?"

Suddenly, Teagan sensed the anger buried deep in the other Saiyan's mind. Hell, she didn't just sense it, she _felt_ it as it blazed through his glittering turquoise eyes and burned itself into her memory. Startled, she took a couple steps back, a previously unrealized fear of the Saiyan in front of her blasting out of the shadows deep in the back of her mind and manifesting itself into Teagan's already badly shaken mind and broken spirit.

_What? I'm afraid? Why am I afraid?_ She thought wildly, her body beginning to shake as she backed away even more, her mind going wild with terror as she struggled to understand what was going on. _I am a Saiyan! Not just any Saiyan, a Super Saiyan, the first and last female to attain such an incredible level of power! I should not be afraid, not of Goku. He's my friend, my confidant, my…my…_

Out of the corner of her eye, Teagan saw Goku take a quick step forward when he smelled her fear and realized that something was very, very wrong with his friend and fellow Saiyan. Suddenly, her self-control snapped and the fear in her mind took over, blazing through her blood and awakening dormant flight instincts that made her leap into the air and fully power up before blasting away in under a second. She disappeared before Goku could even say her name.

* * *

><p>"Teagan!" Goku bellowed, but it was too late. The female Saiyan was already gone, the smell of fear so thick in the air that he was nearly choking. All Goku could do was stand there for several long seconds, so confused that he couldn't even think straight.<p>

_Teagan's not afraid of anything. She's never showed even the slightest fear, not even in the worst of situations. Not even when we were facing Broly, and that even had Vegeta numb and in shock…_

_Goku remembered those awful days, following the visit Paragus had paid to Earth to lure the Z fighters, primarily Vegeta and Goku, to that doomed planet somewhere deep in the galaxy. Paragus's son, Broly, obviously had a problem with Goku, but no one could figure out what it was at first._

_Goku knew there was something he was missing; the animosity that glittered in the big, powerful Saiyan's eyes every time they were near each other was clear. Teagan did her best to stay near Goku, snarling at Broly every time he looked at her friend. The female Saiyan's presence seemed oddly calming to the other Saiyan. He always behaved when Teagan was around, but Goku still saw the deeply hidden hatred in Broly's eyes._

_Then came the day when the huge Saiyan snapped and Paragus lost control of him. He attacked Goku during the night, nearly killing Teagan, Krillin, Gohan, Oolong, and Master Roshi in the process. The two battling Saiyans had taken their fight outside, but it was only the timely interference of Teagan that kept Broly from going too far before his father arrived._

_Goku remembered his astonishment when the female Saiyan dive-bombed Broly out of nowhere, slamming into the out of control Saiyan and sending Broly and herself both crashing into the lake below as Goku watched in awe. Water had fountained a hundred feet in the air before both Saiyans emerged, dripping wet and completely enraged, to face off over the frothing waters as Goku came speeding to Teagan's side._

_"Kakarrot!" Broly had bellowed, his anger getting the better of him until Teagan placed herself in front of Goku and had howled a startling response._

_"Broly, that is enough! The past is the past, damn it! Leave my mate alone, or I WILL kill you!" Her words startled both male Saiyans into reining in their power, Goku's shocked voice echoing out from behind her and putting both his and Broly's thoughts into words._

_"Mate?" Goku's confused tone had made the female Saiyan twitch, but she didn't look at him as she clarified quietly, "Mate is a common word for friend. Check with the Australians. They do it all the time."_

_Both male Saiyans sat and pondered over Teagan's words, and it was then that Paragus arrived and got Broly back under control once again. Unfortunately, the mighty male Saiyan snapped once again a day later, tearing through everybody in a single-minded effort to get to Goku and kill him._

_Teagan once again showed her courage in the heinous battle with Broly. After watching Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Gohan get ripped to shreds, as well as Piccolo after he showed up, Teagan dove headfirst into the fight, clashing with Broly until Goku was able to convince all the other fighters, including Vegeta, to give him their power so he could defeat Broly once and for all._

_He remembered watching helplessly, waiting for Vegeta to give him his power, as Broly had sent Teagan crashing into the ground, slammed her through buildings, and made a pretty good effort at drowning her a couple times. But after every bloody assault, the female Saiyan dragged herself out of whatever crater he had thrown her in, powered back up, and charged again, refusing to back down until she knew Goku was ready. Her relentless fighting spirit had given him the time he needed, but nearly at the cost of her life._

Dragging himself out of his memories, Goku shook his head before powering up and taking to the skies, determined to hunt her down and find out what was wrong so that he could try and help. _Where is THAT Teagan, the one I remember from that awful battle, and from so many others? Where is that fearless warrior with the unbreakable spirit? Where has my friend gone, and who is this that is here in her place?_

With too many questions weighing on his mind and not enough answers, Goku took a moment to think about where else she may have run to before putting two fingers to his forehead and phasing from sight.

* * *

><p>Teagan had no idea where she was running to, only that she was scared out of her mind and that she needed to get away. <em>Why? What is there to be scared of? Goku? He would never hurt me…<em> She thought as she worked to overcome the fight-or-flight instinct that was currently locked on the 'flight' setting.

Underneath her sheer, mind-numbing terror, Teagan caught a flicker of her ferocious temper, of the rage that was always boiling just under the surface, just waiting for some poor sap to set it off. _Hmm…I wonder…_

Digging back into her memories again, Teagan searched for one that she knew would set her off. She had plenty of those; she just needed to find the right one. And she found it, indeed…

_A couple crazies looking to take over the world had kidnapped Master Roshi and Bulma. Enter Dr. Kochin and Dr. Wheelo, a right pair of nut-jobs if Teagan had any say in the matter. Oolong and Gohan had stumbled upon Kochin summoning Shenron to awaken Wheelo, but their memories of that terrible day and everything that followed were such that neither of them said anything to anyone._

_However, once Oolong saw Master Roshi and Bulma being kidnapped by the very same creatures that had nearly killed him and Gohan, he made the choice to have Gohan tell his parents, Chi-Chi and Goku. Teagan had been on top of the Son residence, listening to the story unfold. She recalled becoming incredibly incensed at Chi-Chi's attitude regarding Gohan's part in the whole thing. And Teagan remembered just how enraged she had become when Chi-Chi forbid the boy from going to help his father rescue their kidnapped comrades. The boy had later left anyway, defying his mother's wishes, but Teagan's anger towards the woman was unabated._

Teagan snapped out of her memories when she felt her rage slip free and take over, sending her power level skyrocketing as she came to a screeching halt in midair and just hovered there. _There, that did it. Now I'm not running anymore._

Relieved at even that small victory, Teagan closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, slowly letting it out as she carefully brought her rampant temper back under control, leaving just enough of her anger flaring to prevent her taking off in terror again if something startled her.

"Ah, much better." Teagan said aloud to no one in particular, then she stiffened in shock when she sensed a familiar ki materializing right behind her. Slowly, she turned, finding herself staring into an all-too familiar pair of turquoise eyes. _Good thing I'm still pissed off or I'd be running scared again…_ She couldn't help but snort internally at the irony as Goku looked into her eyes, searching for something that she could not currently identify.

Turning to fully face him, Teagan crossed her arms across her chest, considering some possible courses of action before she finally found one that she didn't really want to pursue but knew without question that it was the best course of action for the circumstances she was in.

"Goku…" He jerked in surprise, startled that not only was she speaking, but that she had spoken first without being prompted. He merely looked at her, silently urging her to go on.

_Kami…this sucks…but it must be done._ She thought as she growled softly before sighing heavily and starting again, determined to say what was on her mind. "Goku, there's…there is something I need to tell you. It is…a long story, and it will take me quite some time to…put it all into words."

Teagan paused for a moment before shaking her head, her cobalt blue eyes flashing with a combination of annoyance and something akin to fright as she looked back into his turquoise eyes, her eyes pleading with him silently as she managed to force the words out of her throat. "Goku, I…I guess…I mean, what I'm trying to say…" Her words trailed off as she dropped her eyes, thinking hard, hating herself for what she was trying to ask.

"What you're trying to ask me is if I'll stay and listen. And my answer is yes, Teagan." Goku's deep, clear voice startled her and her head snapped up as she stared into a pair of onyx eyes as the face of her best friend stared back at her from underneath a mop of wild black hair. He had powered down without her even realizing it.

"Teagan, I both understand and I don't. I don't know what kind of hell you've gone through these last few days, but I understand that you need someone right now. I will stay with you until you don't need me anymore. That's what you were trying to ask, wasn't it?" Teagan stared into Goku's dark eyes, startled at how intuitive he was. Most people that met the goofy, friendly Saiyan wrote him off as a guy that had a mind that was missing some marbles. But what Teagan had always known about the gentle warrior was that he was actually incredibly smart and was very good at reading between the lines when it was necessary.

Goku and Teagan hovered there, staring at one another for a little while longer before the female Saiyan deflated slightly, lowering her head as she nodded and said softly, "Yes, Goku. That's what I was trying to ask, even though it is not my right."

The big male Saiyan hovered closer to his friend, offering her a big hand as he rebuked her gently. "Not true, Teagan. You need me now. That's all I need to know." With that, she took his hand as he put his fingers to his forehead and concentrated. The two Saiyans faded from sight a moment later.


	4. The Demon's Name

**A/N: And we're a movin' right along! Unfortunately, as I suspected while I was writing this, this chapter is going to be almost one thousand words shorter than the previous few. I just couldn't think of anything else to add to this without making things drag, really. But so far, Chapter Five is coming along quite nicely. It's already in the neighborhood of 1,700 words and I have plenty of work left on it yet.**

**As always, love if you will, hate if you must. I will take anything you care to dispense.**

* * *

><p>Teagan had closed her eyes for the quick journey, and she opened them to find that she and Goku were standing in front of her house. Dropping his hand, the female Saiyan walked forward, opening the door and walking inside with the male Saiyan right on her heels. Goku closed the door behind him as Teagan continued walking, taking a turn down a hallway that led to her favorite room in the entire house: the den.<p>

The den was Teagan's private retreat; no one was allowed in that room without express permission from her. She had nearly killed Krillin when he had wandered randomly through her house his first time there. Since then, all of her friends knew the rules: don't go in the den unless Teagan gives the go-ahead.

With this in mind, Goku hesitated in the doorway until she turned and looked at him before saying softly, "It is all right, Goku. You are welcome here." Slowly, the male Saiyan made his way down the set of steps leading into the room before pausing at the bottom to take in the room's full effect.

The den was situated about two feet lower than the rest of the house, hence the stairs. The walls were painted a shade of bronze that seemed to glow despite the lack of natural light. Various artwork was hung on the walls, most of it depicting horses, wolves, and tigers, the animals Teagan considered to be her guardian spirits.

There was one wall section dedicated only to pictures of Teagan's dearest friends and fondest memories; Goku couldn't help but smile at a couple of the photos. A neat computer desk sat in a corner against the far wall, and a couple bookshelves were in another corner with a beanbag chair sitting behind them, making a small cubby of sorts for reading or writing, whatever Teagan happened to be in the mood for. A big tiger patterned rug in various shades of red, orange, and gold was in the middle of the floor, and three more beanbag chairs were set on it, as well as a low coffee table. A couple comfy chairs were against the walls for those guests that preferred being seated in an actual chair, rather than on the floor. All in all, the room was situated for comfort and serenity.

As Goku stepped forward following his curious inspection, Teagan settled onto a beanbag chair, snuggling down into the comfy thing as Goku chose the one directly to her right, plopping down ungracefully as Teagan chuckled softly at his antics. He promptly shuffled around until he was comfortable, and then he gave the female Saiyan his undivided attention.

Teagan took a moment to stare into Goku's bright onyx eyes, ashamed to admit that she was glad he was there, even to herself. _He is my best friend. Nothing more._ She thought angrily at herself as Goku said quietly, "So Teagan…you said you had a long story to tell me. I'm ready to hear it whenever you're ready to tell it."

Tearing her eyes from his, she lowered her head, deep in thought as she delved into her memories of the past few days. She couldn't help but shudder as she remembered the sudden attack that had nearly taken her life. _I'm not ready to tell it…not yet. Perhaps speaking of some of our shared past will get me going on the right track…_

Taking in a deep breath, Teagan sighed softly before returning her gaze to Goku's. "Honestly, Goku, I don't know how…or where…to begin. But maybe, just maybe, if I start at an earlier memory, I may possibly be able to work up to the events of the last couple days. Most of them you remember anyway, so I doubt you want to sit through this…" Her voice drifted off as her eyes fell once more, ashamed that she didn't have the guts to tell her best friend what had happened.

Teagan was so focused on her negative line of thinking that she didn't notice Goku moving until a big hand gently grasped hers. Nearly jumping out of her skin, her cobalt blue eyes shot to his as he spoke softly but encouragingly. "You did say it was a long story. Begin wherever you need to. The root cause will emerge in time. And don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. You need me now, and that's all that matters."

She took a moment to stare deep into those warm dark eyes of his, picking apart his expressions and emotions one at a time as she savored this rare opportunity that had presented itself. It was not often that she and Goku had the chance to just sit together and talk, or even be in silence, or to take a moment to just be with the other for companionship and understanding. They were two of the last pureblooded Saiyans left in existence. There were some things that happened to the both of them that only the other could possibly understand, for that reason alone. And as it had turned out, this was one of them for Teagan.

Blinking slowly, she finally brought her train of thought back on track as she thought for a few seconds before speaking again. "Do you remember when that accident occurred at King Yemma's check-in station and mutated that worker?" Goku nodded, and Teagan sat back a little more comfortably as her eyes lost focus and she started sharing her memories of the event, not even realizing that Goku was still holding her hand.

_The soul purification machine had malfunctioned and exploded due to an inattentive worker not doing his job properly and it left him at the mercy of thousands of years worth of impurities. He ended up being mutated by the impurities and turned into the giant blimp creature Janemba, and though he was rather childish, he still managed to cause quite the ruckus. Goku and Pikkon had been sparring for the championship in the Other World Tournament, and Teagan was in the stands to cheer on her closest friend._

_The explosion and resulting mutations had interrupted the tournament, and Goku and Pikkon had been dispatched to try and figure out what the problem was. King Yemma, now trapped within his own check-in station, managed to point the two dead warriors in the right direction, leaving Goku to deal with the massive Janemba while Pikkon was tasked to try and break through the barrier and get King Yemma loose._

_While Goku had a blast beating the living hell out of Janemba, Pikkon was left to insult the barrier into breaking in an effort to get through to King Yemma. Yes, that's right. Pikkon, one of the mightiest warriors in the Other World, was howling obscenities at a jellybean shaped barrier at the top of his lungs. Teagan, still in the stadium at the Other World Tournament with the Kais, was rolling on the floor and howling with laughter. Never had she seen such an absurd scene in her life, or in this case, the afterlife._

_Her merriment had come to a screeching halt when Goku, as a Super Saiyan 3, had beaten Janemba to such a degree that the blimp mutated into a much smaller, but much more dangerous demon. She had watched the two battling in utter astonishment, watching uneasily as the demon started to get the better of her friend. But it was when Janemba turned a simple mace into a deadly sword with scary slicing properties that the female Saiyan decided to step in._

_Goku had been injured badly and had reverted back to his base form before dropping into the Bloody Pond. Janemba had started taking slices out of the mutated pond, entrapping the male Saiyan further in the rapidly shrinking pond until Goku could not move any more. Janemba lined up the blade before bringing it slashing downwards for one final, deadly slice that was aimed to cleave the male Saiyan in two. Teagan came charging in from behind the demon, but she was not going to make it in time._

_Thankfully, Vegeta stepped in to save his rival, and Teagan took the opportunity to smash into Janemba from behind, sending her and the demon tumbling as Goku took the time to recover and Vegeta charged into the fight to help. Janemba swatted her aside before taking some time to thrash Vegeta, hurling him into the Mountain of Spikes before Teagan could strike back. She sensed Goku flying to the Saiyan Prince's aid before she unleashed a howl of rage and powered up to Super Saiyan 2, intent on trying to take a piece out of Janemba while Vegeta and Goku came up with some sort of plan to take the demon down._

_While the two male Saiyans practiced fusing, Teagan had the pleasure of getting her face ground in the dirt by the insanely powerful demon. She had to endure one of the harshest beatings of her entire life while the effects of Veku, the failed first try at Goku and Vegeta fusing, wore off. For thirty minutes, Teagan was punched, kicked, thrown, slammed, smashed, and dragged through every possible chunk of dirt in Hell. Yet she fought on, determined to give Goku and Vegeta the most time she could before she gave up. Pikkon even stepped in to help, and it was only his timely intervention that saved the female Saiyan. He actually fared worse than she did, but their efforts were not in vain._

_A second attempt at fusing between Goku and Vegeta produced Gogeta, a tall, muscular warrior with incredible power and a no-nonsense fighting style. It took less than ten blows for Gogeta to finish Janemba off, and once the demon was gone, everything slowly began to return to normal in the Other World. Teagan returned to Heaven as a hero, even though she believed it was undeserved. The true hero was locked in Hell without his body, for had Vegeta not come to Goku's aid, the legendary warrior would have met a permanent end at the demon's hand. But that was just Teagan's opinion. She believed that Goku and Vegeta both were the heroes that day, not her._

Teagan ended her version of events there, her eyes coming back into focus only for her to find that Goku had moved during her reminiscing. Instead of sitting across from her, now he was beside her, leaning on his side and studying her with an incredibly intense gaze while still holding her hand. Their eyes met and the look held for several seconds before Teagan's cobalt blue eyes grew dull, instantly catching Goku's attention.

"Teagan? You have that look again. What's on your mind?" He asked, his deep voice echoing through her thoughts as she blinked a couple times before asking uneasily, "What look, Goku?"

The gentle Saiyan shifted again, sitting up and staring directly into her eyes as she stared back in confusion. "It's your eyes, Teagan. On the Lookout, when you first woke up, you were completely enraged. Your eyes were bright, glittering with that lust for battle that I've seen in Gohan's eyes more times than I can count. I've seen it in most of our friends…Goten, Trunks, Vegeta…even Piccolo. But then, when Goten ran to you and calmed you down, you looked around at everyone and then you looked at me. When you did, you got this real sad look, and then your eyes lost that sparkle that they always have…they just became dull and lifeless. You have that same look now. That's how I know something's wrong."

Teagan started slightly before dropping her eyes, knowing immediately what had caused the change he had seen. Goku waited patiently, studying his oldest friend, hoping she would tell him what was wrong.

"I guess…I guess it happened because…I remembered…" She said, so softly that Goku barely heard her, even with his enhanced Saiyan hearing. Goku scooted closer to the female Saiyan until his shoulder touched hers, and he nudged her very gently, just enough to make her bring her gaze to his again.

"Remembered what, Teagan?" He asked softly, gently prompting her to speak again. She leaned against him slightly, taking comfort in his presence as she replied just as softly.

"I remembered…just how much Janemba's demon form…was like his…" Goku's head snapped up, his dark eyes flashing with a sudden alertness as his mind put two and two together.

"Whose form, Teagan?" Goku pressed just a little closer to her, hoping to convey a sense of safety and security to the trembling female Saiyan as she closed her eyes and dropped her head, her fear coming to the surface just enough for Goku to catch a whiff of the chilling smell. _She's still terrified of him, even though we have no idea who the hell he is or where he went after he attacked her, _Goku thought savagely, not realizing that Teagan had opened her eyes until she spoke. But in his flare of anger, he missed what she said.

Snapping his head around so that he was looking straight into her frightened cobalt gaze, he asked stupidly, "What? I didn't hear you." Teagan took in a deep breath before letting it out very, very slowly. Then she spoke again.

"I said his name, Goku. His name…" Her voice drifted off and Goku's heart shot into his throat as he internally berated himself, cursing his misfortune in not hearing her the first time out of the fear she would be unable to say the demon's name again. Then his heart stopped when she spoke again, her voice barely audible and her tone strained with barely-suppressed fear.

"His name…is Nightshade."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And I will begin answering my reviews down here so I don't take up the first chunk of the chapter with them...to Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, thanks for the note! Much appreciated!**

**To animefreak653, hi there! Welcome to the yarn and I'm glad you're enjoying it! Hope to see your name again in the reviews section! :)**

**And finally, to faded colors, hey there! Awesome update to Unspoken! Loved it! But now I'm biting my nails, waiting for dear Goku's return to the battlefield...LOL Thanks for the comment! Much appreciated!**

**And for those lurker readers of mine that haven't checked it out yet, I highly recommend Unspoken for reading. It's an awesome Goku/OC story by faded colors that follows the original Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z timeline. Who knows, it might even go into GT, but that all depends on the author. LOL**


	5. Sweet Memories

**A/N: And here we are, chapter five, and the longest one yet! Woohoo! I promised I'd try and get it up to 4,000 words since the last chapter was shorter than the rest, and I got pretty close. Just under 3,900 without author's notes.**

**And for those of you who like fluff and cuddly stuff, I think this one should satisfy you. There are several 'aww' moments in here, at least by my standards. Hope you like it! :)**

**As always, love if you will, hate if you must. I will take anything you care to dispense.**

* * *

><p><em>"His name…is Nightshade."<em>

Teagan's calm but uneasy tone echoed over and over and over again in Goku's ears as his mind repeated her words. _Nightshade…this is a new one by me. Who is this guy and why did he attack Teagan?_ The uneasy male Saiyan thought to himself as Teagan closed her eyes again, leaning heavily against him as she drifted deeper into her memories.

Goku reacted unconsciously, extending a powerful arm and wrapping it around the trembling female Saiyan's shoulders as he held her close, helpless against her fear as her drifting thoughts locked on to her memories of Nightshade and all the terrible things he had subjected her to.

_Kami, I'm so helpless…I hate this. Teagan needs me, but I can't attack what is in her memories. I can only defend her if the true demon appears again._ Goku thought angrily as Teagan's cobalt blue eyes opened but focused on nothing, her gaze completely lifeless and empty.

Goku looked into her eyes, unable to comprehend how someone could have beaten the spirited female Saiyan badly enough to completely shatter her to the point that she was afraid to fight anymore. _And yet, it has been done. The Teagan sitting in front of me now proves it. If only I knew what Nightshade did to her…perhaps then I'd be able to help her recover from this…_

The dull cobalt blue eyes that gazed at him infuriated him. Goku didn't exactly know why that seeing Teagan like this angered him so; he just knew that it did. He hated seeing her so beaten, so broken…so ready to die. She was his first friend, easily his best female friend, and his most trusted confidant. They had shared secrets with one another and had kept each other safe for close to two decades. They had grown up together, becoming fast friends when Goku had stumbled upon Teagan after his grandpa Gohan had died. She was the first girl he had ever known, and he had been ecstatic that she had a tail like his. Teagan could relate to Goku on so many levels that no one, not even Bulma or his wife Chi-Chi, could even touch. He couldn't help but remember that first day they met, so long ago…

_Goku had been out romping around in the mountains, as he was apt to be doing. He had gone fishing for his lunch and was proudly dragging his catch home, already able to taste the succulent fish fry he would soon be making. He had just reached his house and begun sharpening a stake so he could spear the fish and cook it when a voice echoed out from the tree line._

_"That fish is a little small to make a decent meal, don't you think?" Goku nearly jumped out of his skin; whipping around and pulling his power pole from his back, he let loose with a savage yell, his sharp dark eyes searching for the source as he bellowed a challenge in response._

_"Who's there? Whoever you are, show yourself!" A warm giggle was the first reply he received before his unseen visitor spoke again._

_"Silly! I'm right here, can't you see me?" Nearly frothing at the mouth, Goku took a moment to search the tree line again, but this time he raised his eyes slightly, checking the branches of the trees. And that's when he saw her. Instantly, he took on a fighting stance, staring at the girl suspiciously as she giggled again, hanging from a tree branch. She stared at him with inquisitive cobalt blue eyes until he realized something that made him snap his head up in astonishment._

_"Hey! You have a tail, just like me!" Sure enough, the girl was hanging upside down from a big branch, a furry brown tail wrapped securely around it as she swung back and forth happily._

_Cocking her head curiously, she grabbed the branch with one hand and unwound her tail, dropping to the ground and bouncing forward as a bewildered Goku watched her dumbly. She walked behind him, studying his tail for a moment before walking back in front of him and smiling the biggest smile he had ever seen._

_"Yup, our tails are the same all right! Who are you, anyway? You smell…familiar." She said, again cocking her head as she studied him curiously. Managing to get his thoughts in order, Goku slowly put his power pole away as he answered her question._

_"I'm Goku. Who are you?" He asked, his dark eyes glowing with curiosity as they studied each other. Suddenly her eyes narrowed as she took a step forward, sniffing at him again before something clicked in her mind._

_"Wait a minute! I remember you now! You were that little male Saiyan I was sent to follow! We were supposed to destroy the planet…well, you were…I was just sent to make sure you did it…oh well, no matter now, this planet is too nice to destroy. Oh that's right, my name's Teagan. My papa likes to call me Lady Teagan, but I don't know why." The girl, Teagan, spoke so rapidly that Goku only got the last couple sentences. He figured the rest wasn't important anyway so he spent the rest of the day talking and playing with Teagan. He had no idea girls were so much fun!_

_Goku and Teagan ended up having so much fun that, before they knew it, the day was gone and it was getting dark. There was a half moon out that night and millions of stars glowed in the clear night sky. The two little Saiyans were laying side by side on the top of a steep hill that Goku loved chasing dinosaurs up every day for exercise._

_They had just finished finding animal shapes in the stars and had gone quiet, simply content to sit in silence. Teagan ended up being the one to break it when she said, almost wistfully, "You're fun, Goku. Wish I could stay out here and play with you all the time…" The edge of sadness to her tone caught his attention, and he looked at her curiously before he responded._

_"Well then, why don't you Teagan? You're fun too. I think I would miss having you around to play with." Her sigh made him blink before she spoke again, a little more quietly._

_"Because I have to go home. My papa will be really worried if I don't. But I'll come back, I promise! I don't have any other kids to play with cuz I'm way stronger than all of them and I hurt them by accident. But not you, Goku. You're just as strong as me." Teagan said, her eyes glistening slightly in the moonlight._

_Goku's sadness was obvious as he said dejectedly, "Okay, but come back soon, 'kay Teagan?" His eyes were on the stars, so he didn't see her wiggle a little closer to him, nor did he see her stretch her tail out. Goku went rigid when he felt her tail touch his, but instead of hurting like every other time his tail was touched, he was surprised when her touch felt…nice._

_He looked over at Teagan, watching as she curled her tail around his before she smiled at him and said, "Tail Swear! I'll come back soon!" Goku looked at their twined tails before grinning back as he repeated her words back to her._

_"Okay! Tail Swear it is then!" Teagan curled her tail a little tighter around Goku's for a few seconds then she let go, springing to her feet and bounding into the forest as she called one last thing over her shoulder._

_"See you soon, Goku! Bye!" With that, she was gone, just as suddenly as she had appeared._

_To Goku's relief and excitement, however, the young female Saiyan was true to her word, for she came back to play with him a couple days later. And that was how they spent the first several years of their lives, him living in the mountains alone, her tracking him down a couple times a week to play. One habit that they continued was the Tail Swear; every time Teagan would go to leave, she and Goku would twine their tails, repeating the same promise they made that very first night they met before she would bid him goodnight and go home._

Sitting with her now, in her home in the rugged mountain wilderness, Goku realized something big, something important about his friendship with her. _I can't lose Teagan. She means so much to me…all those years ago, when we first met, I never imagined we'd be where we are today. She's always been here for me, through Chi-Chi's wild mood swings, Gohan's birth, all the battles…and she was there for both my sons when I was in the Other World. I know she is the one I have to thank for Goten's incredible fighting skill and power, and for his manners. Gohan told me how much time she spent with both him and Goten while I was gone…I owe her so much…_

Goku looked at her, his dark eyes gentle as he carefully nudged his head against hers, feeling her trembling slowly starting to subside as her eyes slowly drifted shut and she fell into a slumber, her head on his shoulder. He very gently shifted around until her back was pressed against his chest, her head resting in the crook of his neck as he leaned his chin lightly against the top of her head, his powerful arms wrapped gently around her as he settled deeper into his beanbag chair with the sleeping female Saiyan resting on his chest.

_Rest well, Teagan. I will be here when you wake. And I will always be here when you need me, as you have always been there for me. If only you knew how much you mean to me…if only you knew how much I am hurting, seeing you so afraid. If only you knew…how much I wish it had been you…_ Feeling his eyelids growing heavy, Goku closed his eyes, falling into a peaceful doze with the scent of his beloved companion lingering in his thoughts. _She smells so clean…so fresh…so wild…so…free…_

* * *

><p>Both Saiyans slept peacefully for a couple hours, until a slight movement from Goku startled Teagan awake. Her cobalt blue eyes snapped open as she carefully used her senses to search the area around her home for any possible signs of danger. Finding none, she relaxed, taking a moment to examine her situation more thoroughly.<p>

Teagan was curled into Goku's powerful chest, resting on top of him with her head lying in the crook of his neck as he slumbered peacefully beneath her. A smile quirked at the corner of her mouth when she realized that he had instinctively curled his huge, muscular frame around her, protecting her even in his sleep. _Ah Goku…moments like these remind me why I care for you so…_ She thought affectionately as she took the opportunity to just enjoy a peaceful moment with her oldest friend. Her memories sparked as she lay there with him, and a fond smile creased her mouth as she remembered the good old days with Goku, back when the two of them were just a wild pair of monkey-tailed kids ripping it up at the World Martial Arts Tournament…

_Teagan had trained with her papa and Goku both, so she was well prepared for the Tournament. She decided to sit it out and watch Goku instead, her papa breathing a silent sigh of relief, for he wanted her to wait until the next Tournament before she tried to fight._

_So Teagan watched from the stands, cheering on Goku as he tore through Giran and Nam and found himself in the ring against Jackie Chun, a fierce old fighter that Teagan had never seen before. Just before Goku's match against Chun started, Teagan leaped from the stands, running up to say hi to Goku, who actually didn't know she was there until she yelled his name._

_"Goku! Hey Goku!" Her voice echoed out, instantly catching the boy's attention. He whipped around, his dark eyes lighting up when he recognized her._

_"Teagan! You came! You came to watch me fight!" He yelled back as the little female Saiyan jumped on him, hugging him fiercely as he hugged her back, laughing and almost crying at the same time. She released him and hopped back to her feet, staring into his eyes with a laugh as she replied._

_"Of course, Goku! I did a Tail Swear with you on it, remember?" With that, her tail came loose from around her waist, where she kept it snugly wrapped to ensure no one grabbed it. Goku instantly reached his tail to hers and they twined together in the gesture of friendship that had brought the two young Saiyans together all those years ago._

_Everyone in the crowd gawped in amazement as the announcer sputtered, "First one kid with a tail, now two? Well folks, this day just keeps getting better and better! And who would you be, little lady?" His question caught Teagan's attention; she answered politely but shyly, her tail still wrapped around Goku's as he squeezed gently in encouragement._

_"Hi there. I'm Teagan, Teagan Kimori. How do you do, sir?" Her answer sent the announcer into a near fit as he yelped, "Kimori? Kimori as in General Kimori, the most famed martial artist in the National Guard?"_

_Teagan nodded slightly, her eyes mildly curious as she answered, "Yes sir. He's my papa." Leaving the announcer stuttering in disbelief, Teagan turned her attention back to Goku as she said, "I better get back to my papa so you can fight, Goku. Good luck!" They smiled at one another as she squeezed his tail before releasing him and bounding athletically back to her spot in the stands._

_Goku's match with Jackie Chun was one to be remembered. The little Saiyan held his own with the much more experienced fighter, using sheer stamina and uncanny strength to almost best the aged fighter on several occasions. Teagan couldn't help but laugh at Goku's 'Crazy Monkey Attack', as well as his helicopter tail technique._

_Jackie was a strong but somewhat cheap fighter, using several tactics and techniques that had Teagan bristling with outrage over. Goku was a fair fighter, meaning he suffered when someone manipulated him. He was too honest, really. But somehow, the tough little male Saiyan pulled through, holding on all the way up until he got shocked with 20,000 volts of electricity. Then his wild dark eyes were drawn to the full moon, and all hell broke loose._

_Teagan watched in horror as her friend turned into the great Oozaru, tearing apart the ring and a couple buildings before Jackie fired a Kamehameha wave and everything went completely, totally wild. When the dust cleared, Goku was gone, and all Teagan could hear were the screams of his friends, for they were sure he was dead._

_Not willing to believe the terrible news to be true, Teagan leaped into the arena, using her sharp nose to go sniffing around the rubble where Goku had been standing before Jackie had unleashed his Kamehameha. The strong little female Saiyan tore through the rubble, still sniffing as everyone watched her in amazement. Then a cry of joy erupted from her throat; she had found him._

_"Goku! You're all right!" She said, smiling as the boy pulled himself from the rubble and turned to face her. Then she went crimson with embarrassment and yanked off her silver belt sash and handed it to him wordlessly._

_Goku was bare-ass naked in front of a thousand people, including his best friend. Fortunately Krillin lent him his gi so he could finish the fight, and Goku tied Teagan's sash around his head before he went back into the ring. "I'm gonna keep it for luck, 'kay Teagan? I think it might help me win." The little female Saiyan smiled bashfully as he twined his tail with hers for a moment before he went back out to face Jackie Chun._

_Teagan met up with Goku again that night, after his wild match with Jackie Chun was over and done with and he had had a nice big dinner as a reward for how well he had done in the Tournament. Since Jackie had blown up the moon to keep Goku from destroying everything when he turned into a giant ape in the ring, the night was dark but the sky was clear._

_The two Saiyans had managed to get out of the city for a few hours, taking the time to catch up on what they had been up to for the past year. Teagan was almost distraught when Goku told her they would be removing his tail again._

_"They told me that keeping my tail is too dangerous. Besides, the moon will be able to come back once it is gone. I miss the moon already, don't you Teagan?" He asked, lying side by side on a hill with her as they both studied the stars._

_"Yeah, I do…but still! I liked having a friend with a tail like me." She said, tears threatening to spill from her cobalt blue eyes at the thought of her being the only kid with a tail._

_Both went silent for several seconds, and then Goku stretched his tail towards Teagan's. She instantly twined her tail with his, completely without thought, as they sat in silence and stared at the sky. Feeling Goku's tail squeeze hers lightly, Teagan realized just how comforting it was to have his tail twined with hers. It was almost like when her papa took her hand and squeezed it when she was uneasy about something, she realized._

_Goku was the one that broke the silence with a sad sigh. "I'm going to miss these nights, you know? Just being able to lay here and enjoy the peace and quiet."_

_Teagan's heart jumped in her throat as she asked worriedly, "What do you mean, Goku?" Their eyes met in the darkness before he replied in confusion. "I thought if I lost my tail you'd stop playing with me."_

_Teagan shook her head vigorously as she replied staunchly, "Never! I'll still play with you. Besides, even if you don't have your tail, we can still do this." She reached out a hand as she spoke, gently taking his hand in hers and curling her fingers around his as she squeezed gently._

_Goku stared at their joined hands, then their tails, and then he looked into her eyes. "Oh yeah, you're right. This is nearly the same as when we do a Tail Swear, but it still doesn't…feel the same." His voice trailed off as her tail tightened around his and she nodded, a lump in her throat._

_"I know, but it will have to do. I'll keep my tail so we'll still be able to do a Tail Swear. We'll just think of a new way to do it." Teagan said, nodding in self-assurance as Goku's eyes brightened with happiness._

_"You mean it, Teagan? We'll still be friends?" He asked, squeezing her hand tightly as he did. She nodded, squeezing back as she said confidently, "Always, Goku. I will always be your friend. Tail Swear?"_

_His grin was so bright that Teagan blinked in surprise as he replied, "Tail Swear!"_

_The two of them stayed there for the rest of the night, enjoying one last night to just sit together before Goku had to have his tail removed again. Their tails stayed twined tightly together the entire time._

Teagan slowly came out of her memories, blinking back tears as she looked at the face of her oldest friend, seeing the youth still so present in him even though both of them had grown up. _He is still so much like that little monkey boy that I remember when we were growing up…I still do wonder if he'll ever get his tail back. It would be nice to do an old-fashioned Tail Swear again…_

As she was thinking, Teagan's tail twitched from where it was wrapped around her waist, hidden under her silver belt sash. Slowly, she unwrapped it, carefully and gently wrapping only the tip around Goku's wrist before she put her head back down on his chest, closing her eyes as she let sleep take her away to the realm of dreams once again.

The two Saiyans slept peacefully together, both dreaming of what it would be like if they were kids again, each wondering what would have happened between them had things not worked out the way they had. Memories of youth, adventure, and innocence long lost crossed through the dreaming minds of both fighters, and they unconsciously shifted closer to one another, Teagan's tail tightening around Goku's wrist slightly as, even in their dreams, they defended one another. Some things are just meant to be, no matter what reality has to say about the matter.

* * *

><p>There was something wrapped around Goku's wrist, and he couldn't figure out what it was. Still half asleep, he raised his arm slightly, reaching out with his free hand to try and get whatever it was off his wrist.<p>

Goku froze when his fingers touched fur, and his eyes snapped open and flashed to his wrist in a near panic as his instincts when awry. Once his eyes took in the scene and he realized what it meant, his eyes immediately gentled as his heart rate returned to normal. _Ah Teagan…the good old Tail Swear…_ He thought affectionately as he carefully withdrew his hand, content to allow her to keep her tail wrapped around his wrist, even in her sleep.

Goku couldn't help but smile fondly at the sleeping female Saiyan that was snugly settled on his chest, her powerful tail wrapped around the wristband on his left wrist as her head rested just below his chin.

_With her tail wrapped like that, I wonder if she and I were dreaming about the same thing?_ The male Saiyan mused to himself as he occupied himself on studying her carefully.

Despite Dende's best efforts at healing her after her latest fight, there was nothing he could do about the awesome scar that was left on her face. It started above her right eye, crossed the bridge of her nose, and ended just below her left ear. _She's lucky she didn't lose her eye. That kind of injury would have completely destroyed her spirit._ _Well, even more than it already is…_ He thought, a sharp stab of pain flickering to life in his chest when he even thought about it.

Rage built up inside the mighty Saiyan's chest, and he gritted his teeth as he growled softly under his breath, "Nightshade, you picked the wrong planet to come to, and you certainly chose the wrong fighter to attack. The next time you show your face here will be the last. No one does what you did to Teagan and gets away with it. I eagerly await the day you show yourself here again, because when it arrives, I am going to kill you. I swear it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And again, reviews are now answered at the bottom of the chapter instead of the top...**

**To animefreak653, thanks for taking the time to review! Much appreciated! And don't worry, Teagan was only surprised. She won't be so easily bested next time around...:)**

**To faded colors, your review had me rolling! I must admit to being very pleased that you chose to read the previous chapter over doing your homework, but I also feel a bit chagrined, too...homework is important stuff...but I have to say that I hope this chapter makes skipping homework worthwhile too! LOL**

**To Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967, thanks for the review! Glad to know you're still following the story!**

**To Night of Rain, welcome! I hope this update was up to your expectations! And thanks for taking the time to leave a note! Much appreciated!**

**Anyone who has not seen me say this yet must have missed it in the last couple chapters, because I'm going to say it again...if you like this story, you'll love Unspoken by faded colors. Her story was actually my inspiration to post this story in the first place. Be sure to go read Unspoken and leave a nice review, thanking her for being my inspiration! :) Seeya next chapter!**


	6. Broken

**A/N: Hmm. I am not pleased with this chapter. Not at all. It just seems...too dramatic, I guess. Teagan's not really a drama queen, so the way she acts in this chapter irritates the crap out of me, but it's a necessary lead-in to the next chapter. Also, this chapter explains a decent bit about why Teagan's in such a funk.**

**One slight warning: mild cursing throughout chapter. No F bombs but if you don't like curses, you may be mildly offended. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**As always, love if you will, hate if you must. I will take anything you care to dispense.**

* * *

><p>The next time Teagan woke, it was dark and Goku was still there, his eyes closed and his body relaxed. The moment he felt her gaze, his dark eyes opened and their eyes met as they gazed at one another almost curiously.<p>

"Hungry?" Teagan asked, just before Goku's stomach let loose with an enormous growl that made both Saiyans crack a grin.

"Is that answer enough for you?" He asked in reply, his dark eyes sparkling with humor as she snorted before lofting herself gently into the air, floating above the male Saiyan as she clasped her arms over her head and stretched luxuriously. The loud crack that echoed out from her lower back made Goku cringe, a blissful smile crossing Teagan's face before she rotated both her shoulders and flexed her neck. Several more cracks echoed out before she was finished, her cobalt blue eyes calm as she landed a few feet away while her tail flexed behind her back.

Reaching out a small but powerful hand, Teagan took Goku's hand, intent on helping him to his feet, but apparently one hand wasn't going to cut it. She gave him an irritated look and he held up his free hand in a 'what?' sort of gesture.

"I think your beanbag chairs have a quicksand kind of property to them. My…my butt's stuck. It's either that or your weight combined with mine made this thing weld itself to me." Goku said, a rare moment of his smartass side showing itself as Teagan rolled her eyes at him.

Snorting slightly, she reached out her tail and wound it around his other wrist, using the combined force of her hand and her tail to pull the big male Saiyan to his feet before she released him. Her tail wound back around her waist in an unconscious defensive habit as she adjusted her sash to cover it and hide it from sight before she left the room, heading for the kitchen with Goku on her heels. Goku's voice echoed out from behind her, startling her slightly as he asked a question.

"Teagan, why don't you leave your tail unwrapped when you're alone? Not like you run into that many people out here. Or do you?" By now, they had reached the kitchen, and Teagan took a mental inventory of what she had on hand as she answered his question offhandedly without realizing what she was saying.

"Force of habit. Good thing too or I probably would have lost it when Nightshade attacked me the other day. He hit me from behind; thankfully my tail was under my sash, or I'm pretty sure he would have ripped it off or something wonderful like that. He had an awful lot of fun just beating me into the dirt as it was…" Suddenly realizing what she was saying, she stopped speaking, gulping slightly when she sensed the mild jump in Goku's power from behind her. _Well shit. Really shouldn't have said that…damn brain-to-mouth filter…never really works the way it's supposed to…_

Thinking quickly, she spoke again, changing the subject in the hopes that Goku wouldn't push it as she said thoughtfully, "I think I need to go catch a fish or corner a dinosaur. I don't have near enough on hand to feed a black hole like you." Though it was a feeble attempt to dodge a very painful subject, it was the truth. Goku was a walking stomach; he could empty a restaurant's freezer, pantry, and any extra food storage units they had in one sitting. Teagan had seen him do it…on several occasions.

The way Teagan's house was designed, her kitchen connected to a mud room that led to an enclosed outdoor sitting area and her back porch. She headed that way, intent on going out and tracking down a rampant dino that had wreaked havoc on her back pasture the week before. _Little bastard deserves it…took me a full day to repair the damage to the fences and catch all my horses. I'm pretty sure if I can find him, that will take care of Goku's huge appetite. I'm not really all that hungry…I think I'll stick with leftovers…_

Walking onto the porch, she paused for a moment, raising her head to look at the sky as Goku joined her and they stood in easy silence for a few moments. A shooting star streaked across the sky and out of habit, a familiar wish raced through Teagan's conscience before it disappeared into the depths of her mind once more. _I wish he knew how I really feel…_

Lowering her head, Teagan hopped off the porch and bounded lightly into the air, rising above the trees with Goku close behind as she studied the ground below her. _Now, I know that stinking dino left some tracks…let's see if I can find his trail. Once I get his scent, he's done for._

The two Saiyans hovered for a few moments before Teagan coasted to the back pasture that had been torn up the week prior before she landed and placed her hand in a massive footprint, picking up a fistful of dirt as Goku watched her calmly. As the female Saiyan sniffed at the dirt, she asked a question that made Goku cock his head at her in childlike curiosity. "Goku, why are you still here? I'm sure Goten and Chi-Chi are wondering where you are. Not that I don't love having you over to visit, but your family needs you too."

Wrinkling her nose at the pungent odor of dino hide, Teagan threw the dirt down and stood up as Goku answered innocently, "Because I promised you I'd stay until your story was told, Teagan. You need me more than my family does right now."

Surprised at his response, but at the same time not, Teagan turned to face him, her cobalt blue eyes glowing darkly as she said softly, "Then I'd better get to talking, eh? Can't keep you away too long or Chi-Chi will kill me, then you. And I won't have your death on my conscience…not again, anyway."

Teagan bounded off, following her nose as Goku followed unquestioningly. His voice came from behind her again as she tracked the errant dino by his tracks and his smell, dodging trees and leaping over bushes as Goku said, "Teagan, I already told you, take all the time you need. You're obviously still in shock; I know you'll tell me when you're ready."

Both Saiyans burst through the tree line and found themselves in a wide-open clearing before skidding to a halt and gawping at the sight in front of them. "Found him." Teagan breathed, finding herself staring into a pair of red eyes as a massive Tyrannosaurus Rex towered over them both before roaring his challenge to the sky.

The female Saiyan cracked her knuckles in a businesslike fashion as Goku asked, "So he's dinner?" Smirking to herself, Teagan lowered herself into her fighting stance, her cobalt blue eyes glittering as she replied to Goku's inquiry.

"Yep. Though I do think he believes the same about us." She heard an ominous chuckle come from Goku's direction before the T-Rex charged. _This won't take long…_ She thought, launching herself forward with eye-blurring speed with Goku at her side.

Thirty seconds later, the dino was down and done for, and the two Saiyans launched themselves back into the air with the massive beast slung between them as they headed back to Teagan's home. Finding herself pondering Goku's last statement before they found the T-Rex, Teagan couldn't help but ask him an honest, though selfish question.

"Goku, how do you know I won't just drag out telling you what happened so you'll stay with me?" The male Saiyan's dark eyes met hers with so much trust and confidence that Teagan almost faltered mid-flight before he gave his response.

"I've known you too long, Teagan. You're the most selfless person I know, and I know how much you hate having to rely on another for anything. You're a lot like Vegeta in that regard. What I also know is that you care for both of my sons as though they were your own, especially Goten. And I am certain that you'd do anything to make sure Goten gets his fair share of time with me, considering I was dead for almost the entire first decade of his life and he never got the chance to really know me, whereas Gohan did." Teagan couldn't help being startled and humbled by his response, but what she didn't realize was that Goku wasn't done yet.

"And one other thing, Teagan. One thing I've known about you for a long time is that when you're in pain, you tend to push others away. You don't want others to feel your pain. So you telling me that I should leave is an even bigger indication that you need someone here with you that you really trust, and I'm fairly sure I'm the only one that fits that bill. So that's how I know that you aren't dragging this out. You just honestly don't want to have to tell me what happened because you know it will hurt me. And you know that it will hurt me…because you don't want me to know just how bad you're hurting inside. And that, Teagan, is how I know." Goku's words astonished the female Saiyan beyond what she thought possible. _Why, that little…he really does know me pretty well, doesn't he?_ She couldn't help but think as they reached her house and slowly descended into an open pasture to drop their catch and prep the beast for cooking.

The dead dino hit the ground hard, nearly bringing both Saiyans with it. Teagan let go of the beast, crossing her arms and thinking for a moment before she called, "Goku, I have some other stuff to prepare in the house. He's all yours if you want to get him ready for frying." The massive smile on her friend's face had her chuckling as she lofted herself back into the air and flew back to her porch.

Teagan landed easily, moving into her home with undeniable grace as she headed back to the kitchen to take care of her own food, and a few other things she was sure Goku would want. Once she got there, she paused for a moment, using her senses to do a quick ki check and confirming that Goku had not moved before she slowly seated herself at the table.

All at once, the female Saiyan started trembling, feeling cold all over as she wrapped her arms around her chest tightly and her eyes squeezed shut, tears forcing themselves from under the tightly closed lids and streaming down her face. _So this must be what the humans call depression…I think we Saiyans call it battle shock._ Teagan thought miserably as she fought to stop trembling. Facing even a dinosaur had been a terrifying challenge, but she had done it only because Goku was there. She wouldn't have even tried it had he not been right behind her.

_Curse you, Nightshade…what great deities did I offend so severely to deserve what was done to me, as well as what I'm going through now? What have I done to deserve this?_ She couldn't help but think as her head hit the table with a light thud, her tears dripping off her face and forming tiny puddles beneath her eyes.

_You have done nothing wrong, Lady Teagan. You were merely a victim of a cruel monster…every one of the great Kais knows that there are plenty enough of them around._ Teagan's head shot up as she sprang to her feet in alarm before she relaxed upon recognizing and identifying the voice.

_My apologies, King Kai. I did not mean to interrupt your…meditation._ The female Saiyan thought before his words really hit home. _Wait, what do you mean I was 'merely a victim'? There was nothing small or subtle about this! I was not a random victim of an undeserved attack, King Kai! As a Kai, you should know what that…that beast said to me. I was a target! I was a TARGET! NOT A VICTIM!_

The sudden howl of combined grief and agony that ripped itself from Teagan's throat didn't even bring about a spike in her power level. But it did bring Goku running. Crashing in through the back door, he found Teagan trembling, holding her head in her hands as she stood in the middle of the room.

"Teagan! What happened?" He asked, using his eyes and his senses to do a sweep before King Kai spoke to them both.

_I apologize, Goku. I was attempting to bring some peace to Lady Teagan…but I obviously didn't look deep enough in her thoughts and feelings to realize just what I was dealing with. She's not just suffering from regular battle shock the way Gohan did both during and after his first few battles. What she is suffering from is something far more sinister._

The Kai went quiet, probing the emotions of the distraught female Saiyan as Goku tried to understand what was being said. "King Kai, I don't understand. What do you mean, something far more sinister?" The god's heavy sigh could be heard by both before he spoke again, a little more softly than before.

_Goku, what I mean is that the demon Nightshade did more than just beat her in a fight. Even as much as she hates being bested, that would have been a problem far more easily dealt with than the one we actually face. I know Teagan has not yet told you what happened, and I won't tell you, for that is not my right. But I will try to explain what is wrong with her without going into too much detail._

_Teagan was raised by one of the top martial artists in the world. She was raised and trained to know how to defend herself and fight alone, but she was also raised to know the importance of fighting as a part of a team. And ever since she met you and the rest of the Z fighters, she has gone through life with the belief that, no matter what happened, she would never be left to fight alone. She trusted that someone would always be there to fight at her side. When Nightshade blindsided her, he managed to hit her hard enough on the initial blow to leave her dazed and unable to raise her power level. He then proceeded to beat her almost to death, as you saw. That beating alone shattered her core belief that she would never be left alone in a fight, which in and of itself was bad enough. But these were merely her physical injuries; now we have to take into account the other two sets of injuries she sustained._

_What has made this situation even worse is all the insults and taunts Nightshade was throwing at her while he was breaking her bones and making her bleed. He said many things that hurt her badly, things that I cannot repeat, again because this is not my story to tell. Nightshade knew some elements of her past that deeply wounded her beyond what even you have seen, and he reopened many of those scars. So we now add on the mental portion of her injuries, the ones in her mind, but there is still one last injury we need to take into account to get a proper understanding of the overall after effect._

_And now, we come to the wounds caused in her spirit. Out of everything she has suffered, these are by far the worst. She's been beaten and degraded before but she's come back from it, many times in fact. But this is the first time we have seen someone beat her so badly as to shatter her spirit. Goku, I won't bore you with details, so I'll give you the simple answer to this one: she was left to die alone. Nightshade beat her, taunted her, and left her bleeding and broken on the ground. His parting words were something to the effect that Teagan would die alone and that no one cared enough about her to even come to see if she was all right. He used the fact that no one came while he was attacking her as an example._

_Normally, Teagan is easily able to see through this kind of crap, but she suffered a very bad concussion from the initial blow. In that state of mind, combined with the physical and psychological torture she had just endured, Teagan believed him. And it shattered her spirit._

_All these elements combined are the cause of what you see now, a broken, depressed fighter that struggles to even face a simple animal in battle. Teagan is in a lot of pain, in a very bad way, Goku. And from what I can tell…you're the only one that can bring her back now. You're her last hope, Goku. Without you…she'll be joining Nightshade's countless other victims in a year, if not less. And if that happens…she won't be coming back._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And review replies! I got five this chapter! Woohoo! :)**

**animefreak653****: Well darn. I was hoping you would...none in this chapter, but next chapter should be fun along the lines of Goku/Teagan. :)**

**tapion580:**** Hi there! Glad you like it so well! Welcome to the yarn and I hope you'll stick around for awhile! :)**

**Night of Rain: ****Yay! Glad you liked it! There should be some more cute/sweet/fluff in the next chapter...Goku DOES have to comfort Teagan, y'know. ;)**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967:**** Glad you're still reading! Hope this chapter was (somewhat) satisfying.**

**faded colors: ****Hi fanfic stalking buddy friend person! I was hoping all the 'aww' moments would be well worth the wait. What can I say? I had a blast writing chapter five. It was just so much fun! Sadly, this one's just...meh. But next chapter should have some more fluff in it.**

**And for those who haven't taken a look at it, find faded colors's story Unspoken, featuring her OC Keiko and Goku. It's a friggin' spectacular, cute, heartwarming, and heartbreaking story, but well worth a look.**


	7. Something More

**A/N: I LOVED writing this chapter! I had quite a lot of fun with it...I do hope that all my readers will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**As always, love if you will, hate if you must. I will take anything you care to dispense.**

* * *

><p>Silence permeated the room, the tension level so high that sparks were crackling along the female Saiyan's skin, up her arms and across her shoulders. Goku stared at her in shock, his mind struggling to process everything King Kai had just revealed in regards to what had Teagan in such a funk.<p>

Suddenly, his mind caught the deity's last two sentences, and he immediately said, "Whoa, hang on, wait, wait, wait. King Kai, what do you mean, she'll be joining his victims in a year and if she does, she won't come back?" He noted Teagan quietly leaving the room and knew immediately that she already knew what the god was talking about.

_It's rather simple, Goku. If you can't find a way to bring about some kind of turnaround in Teagan, she will be killed within a year. I don't think you understand just how much effort it takes for her to even fly now, much less channel her ki to raise her power level and charge up to anything above her base form. She can barely find it within herself to kill a simple dinosaur. How do you think she'll respond when Nightshade comes back?_

Goku's mind was stuck on one thing; pain rippled through his chest as he thought in dawning horror, _She will be killed within a year. Teagan will be dead in a year. She'll be gone…wait, what did he just say?_ Snapping out of his thoughts, Goku's eyes narrowed and he stared at the ceiling as he barked, "Nightshade is coming back? When?"

Silence greeted his sharp questions, but he could feel the slight energy charge that indicated that King Kai was thinking about his response very, very carefully.

_I…do not know, Goku. None of the Kais do. All we know is that he will come back, and if Teagan can't find herself before then, he will finish what he started. He will kill her, Goku._

Pure, unbridled rage flared within Goku's powerful body and flashed through his eyes as he snarled viciously, "I won't let that happen. I won't let her go so easily."

King Kai's gentle chuckle could be heard, but Goku was still able to discern an edge of sadness to it. _Goku…it is doubtful that you, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta combined could stop him. Nightshade is an entirely new kind of evil on a whole new level._

Goku growled aloud in frustration before he shrugged slightly and said, "Even if we can't stop him from killing her, we can still wish her back with the Dragon Balls."

The soft sigh that echoed from the doorway snapped Goku's head in that direction, and he found himself staring into Teagan's sad cobalt blue eyes. "No Goku, you can't. Not this time…" Goku felt his heart plummet to his shoes as he stared at her in shock. His mind was unable to process what he had just been told. Teagan, instantly understanding his shock and confusion, continued where she left off, her voice quiet and steady.

"One of Nightshade's more…sinister abilities is the ability to steal souls. It's why he's so powerful. He's killed and stolen the souls of thousands of people, Goku. When he's near you…you can sense them. You can feel the energy of all those poor souls. You can feel their fear. And trust me, Goku…his aura is one of the coldest, most hopeless things you'll ever feel. He uses it as a sort of weapon, to distract and demoralize his victims while he's attacking them. It also seems that he gains extra power from a victim if they are really, really scared. So it's not really any fun for him to just kill someone quickly and steal their soul…no, not for him. What he does is torture and terrorize his victims so he can get maximum enjoyment and power from their demise. And the most horrible thing about all this? These people…they never die, Goku. Not really. The body is gone, but the soul stays within Nightshade. They never leave this dimension. They are all left within him to suffer forever." Teagan's eyes never left Goku's the entire time she was speaking, but what stunned him the most was the lack of emotion in her gaze. She seemed way too calm as she spoke, and it was unnerving the hell out of him.

Finally, she turned away, her shoulders slumping slightly as she spoke again, so softly that Goku had to step closer to her to hear her properly. "This is the fate that I face, Goku. And it is for that reason that I will be unable to be wished back with the Dragon Balls. I won't be dead, but my body will be gone. There will be no way for me to be wished back, not unless Nightshade is gone. But to be honest, I don't think he can be killed. He has so much power…he makes all the bad guys we've faced before look like weak, loud-mouthed punks in comparison."

Goku wasn't sure how, but he could feel some of Teagan's fear. He could feel her anxiety, and he could feel something else that he was having trouble identifying. _Grief? What could she be so sad about? Is it because she believes she'll be leaving us forever?_

Unable to just stand there while she was in pain, Goku took two powerful strides forward, putting his hands on her shoulders before gently turning her to face him. Their eyes met, onyx to cobalt, as Goku said softly, "Believe, Teagan. Believe in me. Believe in my sons. Believe in our friends. But most importantly, Teagan, believe in yourself."

The utter helplessness and barely-controlled fear in her eyes tore at his heart as she whispered, "But how? He tore through me like I was nothing…and I know he'll do the same to everyone else. How can I believe when there is no chance, Goku? How can I believe when it's all a lie?"

A gentle, warm smile crossed the male Saiyan's face as he lowered his head until their foreheads were touching. Goku looked into Teagan's cobalt blue eyes, studying the chaos of emotions racing through her eyes before he said softly, "Because there is always a chance, Teagan. No matter how steep the odds, there is always a chance for light to prevail over dark. Look how many times we've done it in the past. Remember Broly? And Freiza? What about Cell and Majin Buu? How many times have we gone against unbeatable odds and come out the victors? You must believe that we'll win, Teagan. And you know something else? You know how I'm sure we'll be all right? Because you'll be there fighting with us. And because I believe in you. I believe in you."

* * *

><p><em>I believe in you.<em> Four words delivered with such unflinching confidence. Four words that implied so much trust and understanding. And those four words, coming from the mouth of Teagan's most trusted friend, meant the world to her.

Staring into his dark eyes, their foreheads touching, Teagan felt…safe. She felt safe and cared for…and she felt loved. Suddenly, she was acutely aware of Goku's proximity to her. His gentle breathing was warm and soothing on her face, and his big, powerful hands were gentle and warm on her shoulders.

She blinked, honestly puzzled for a moment as to why his gentle encouragement was such a big deal to her all of a sudden. Then she remembered just who it was she was thinking about, and it was all she could do to keep her face from going red in embarrassment. _GET A GRIP!_ She yelled at herself internally as Goku continued staring into her eyes, not fully unaware of the effect he was having on her, but not understanding what it meant either.

Suddenly, Teagan knew how to respond; a predatory smirk crossed her face as her eyes gleamed with a light that Goku was all too familiar with. Leaning closer to him, she stared at him with so much intensity that he actually blinked before narrowing his eyes and staring back.

"Goku…" His name was a mere whisper when it left her mouth. It was almost more of an exhale, really. His dark eyes glowed as he realized what she was doing, and a smirk crossed his face as well. _Ah…here's where it's going to get fun…_ She thought, waiting patiently for his response.

"Teagan…" He said her name just as quietly, both of them relaxed on the outside but tense on the inside, ready for the other to make a move. _He is NEVER going to see this coming…_ She thought gleefully as she leaned just a little closer. Goku didn't move, his eyes locked on hers as he waited for her to try and dart away.

It was all just a game that Teagan and Goku used to play when they were kids, an oddball form of Catch Me If You Can. Normally, all you have to do is go catch the person who is running. In Goku and Teagan's version, catching the other was easy. Making the other admit they were caught? Completely different story. That was the game for them. Not so much the catching, but the stare downs and the verbal sparring. That's what made this game fun to the two of them. But Teagan had just thought of the perfect way to catch Goku off guard. If she was able to pull it off, she was going to savor it. But it would only work once.

Moving swiftly, she crossed her arms, caught his wrists, and forced him back, bulldozing him all the way outside and knocking him on his back in the dirt before she landed on him with a thud, still holding his wrists. She leaned close to his ear and whispered quietly, "Catch me if you can…"

Teagan took just a moment to study his face before she let go and shot away, cackling like a lunatic. The utter shock in his eyes had been priceless.

She was halfway to her favorite fishing hole before he caught her, grabbing her and tackling her into an open field as they both rolled and scuffled slightly before he managed to pin her down on her back.

"Do you yield?" He asked, dropping a considerable chunk of his weight on her as she stared at him calmly.

"Nope. You haven't caught me." She replied, watching his face crease in a massive grin before he pressed down harder.

"You sure about that, Teagan? Sure feels like I caught you." She smirked at his response, looking into his eyes as she replied quietly.

"You know what I think, Goku?" She was speaking softly enough that he leaned down slightly to ensure he heard her.

"What's that, Teagan?" His breath blasted across her face, reminding her once again of their proximity.

_What in Kami's name is wrong with me? I never act like this…oh, but all this does give me another good idea for catching him off guard…_ She thought before focusing on his eyes again, smiling gently at him and immediately catching his attention.

"I think…" Her whisper was so soft that he instinctively leaned closer, staring at her curiously. She could tell just by the look in his eyes that he was wondering what was going through her mind. _Now or never._ She thought, making her move before she fully thought through the pros and cons of what she was about to do.

Teagan leaned up, quickly pressing her lips to his before he could draw back. His dark eyes widened with shock and his grip faltered, giving Teagan the opening she was hoping for. She had him flipped and pinned facedown in the dirt before he knew what had happened.

With one knee pressed between his shoulder blades and his wrists grasped securely in her powerful hands, Teagan leaned over his shoulder and finished what she had been saying before. "I have you, Goku."

The male Saiyan, still shell shocked, turned his head, his dark eyes wide as he sputtered, "Y-you…wha…huh?" Laughing aloud for the first time in days, Teagan released him and stood up, crossing her arms and staring at him smugly as she said, "I win."

Rolling over and dusting himself off, Goku stared at her long and hard for a few seconds before an adorable pout crossed his face and he whined, "You cheated!"

Teagan staggered dramatically, looking wounded as she protested, "Cheated? I thought this game was anything goes. You're only mad because it worked and you lost."

In an instant, Goku was back on his feet and eye-to-eye with her, an absolutely devilish smirk on his face as he repeated softly, "Anything goes?" Teagan knew she was in for it and bolted, heading for the fishing hole like a streak of lightning as Goku gawped in surprise before tearing after her.

She beat him there…barely. Leaping off the bank, she did a front flip that transitioned into a back flip before diving into the clear waters of the pond. Goku hit the water a second later, determined to catch the female Saiyan and enact his revenge for her cheap maneuver.

Teagan knew the pond well; she was already well hidden at the bottom by the time Goku got his vision back and was able to see clearly. _Let's see the _baka_ find me down here,_ she thought affectionately as the male Saiyan began swimming in slow circles, his dark eyes scanning relentlessly in an effort to locate her.

When it came to sheer stamina and stubborn will, Teagan and Goku were an even match for one another in a fight. But no matter how hard he tried, Goku could never beat Teagan at underwater games. She had the ability to hold her breath for five minutes, if not longer. Goku could barely hold his for three.

She watched him search in vain before his eyes widened, indicating he needed air. But to her surprise, he shook it off, refocusing his gaze and continuing to search for her. _What's he doing?_ She wondered as she saw him pause again, closing his eyes and shaking his head as his body began to protest the lack of oxygen.

Again, Goku shook it off, laboriously swimming a few more circles before stopping, this time clawing at the water around him frantically as his body convulsed feebly. Teagan had had enough; shooting up from the bottom, she wrapped her arms around him, blasting to the surface and dragging the male Saiyan with her.

Staggering slightly under his weight, she steadied out in flight before towing him to shore and laying him down gently. "Goku? Goku!" She barked, punching him firmly but lightly on the sternum to make him take a breath. It worked like a charm; rolling on his side, the male Saiyan coughed up some water before taking a few deep breaths and flopping back onto his back.

Teagan put a hand on his chest, counting his heart beats as she leaned over him and looked down at him, her eyes flashing with concern and anger as she murmured, "Goku, you _baka_…what were you doing? You could have taken a breath and then come back down, stubborn fool…"

Suddenly, his sharp dark eyes shot open, and in an instant, Teagan was flat on her back, both her arms pinned at the wrists and two powerful knees holding her stationary just above her hips. She found herself staring into a pair of twinkling dark eyes as water dripped off of the still-soaked male Saiyan, who was wearing the classic cat-that-ate-the-canary grin.

He didn't have to say a word; her concern fading, Teagan huffed in irritation before growling at him, "You little shit. It was all a blasted trick, wasn't it?" Goku's grin only grew wider as he shifted his grip, freeing both his hands but still keeping Teagan's pinned using his elbows as he placed his hands on her chest, just below her chin, his chin resting on his hands as he stared directly into her eyes with that trademark Goku grin of his.

"Sneaky…and you said my trick was bad. At least I didn't half-drown myself with mine. Just think of the disclaimer for **that**: 'Don't fear, folks. No Saiyans were harmed in the execution of this trick or trap or whatever it is.' Jeez." The female Saiyan grumbled, glaring at her companion, who had shifted slightly to get a little more control over her legs by sliding his knees down until they were locked just above her knees.

What really had Teagan annoyed was how quiet Goku was. _He's gloating over his 'victory'. Cheap skate. He couldn't ensure I'd react and pull him out…he could've died…_ The lance of pain that ripped through her body made her cringe slightly. _He…could've died…_

Unaware of anything but that one terrible thought, it took several tries on Goku's part to bring Teagan out of it. "Teagan? Teagan!" Snapping back to reality, she focused her eyes on his, suddenly noticing the concern in his gaze as he leaned a little closer to her.

"Teagan? What's wrong?" Goku asked, his dark eyes widening in shock as tears pooled in the female Saiyan's cobalt blue eyes.

"Ah, Goku…you _baka_…why'd you have to go and do that? I could've lost you…" Choking up slightly, she closed her eyes, fighting against the tears as Goku released his grip on her wrists and touched a warm hand to her cheek, causing Teagan to snap her eyes back open as she looked at him in bewilderment.

"No, Teagan. There was no real danger to my life. I knew you'd pull me out. I knew you wouldn't just sit there and watch me drown. Sure, it was pretty cheap of me to do that…I guess I didn't take your feelings into account and for that I'm sorry. But I was never in any real danger." The male Saiyan spoke soothingly as she turned her head away, tears slowly flowing down her cheeks as she managed to reply, her voice broken by her tears.

"Well damn, Goku. I think you could have found a better way to get back at me for one sneaky little kiss…" Suddenly, Teagan found she couldn't speak anymore, and her eyes went wide with shock when she realized why.

Goku had leaned down, pressing his lips to hers and completely dumbfounding the female Saiyan. They stayed like that for a few seconds before he gently broke the kiss and pulled back, staring down into her wide cobalt blue eyes before he cocked his head and spoke.

"You mean, like that?" He asked, his child-like innocence shining through his dark eyes and bringing her to her senses as she took in a few shallow, shaky breaths before attempting to speak again.

"Yeah, Goku. Just…like…that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And review replies! :)**

**faded colors: Yep! We fanfic stalking buddy friend persons are the shizz! And I'm glad someone liked the last chapter...I was sure I made Teagan too dramatic. Oh well. Good lead up to this one...:) And yeah, Goku is quite the dedicated...friend. We'll be seeing more of said dedication in the next chapter too! :)**

**Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967: Glad you liked it! :)**

**And for those new to the story, take a look at Unspoken by faded colors. It's a great Goku/OC story that I positively love. Take a look! It's well worth it!**


	8. Realizations

Dinner was…an awkward affair. Goku didn't notice; the male Saiyan was too busy stuffing his face on roasted dino and fried rice. Teagan had picked at her leftovers for about ten minutes before excusing herself to go use the bathroom.

Going inside and shutting the door, she took a moment to start the shower and turn the water to the hottest setting before slowly stripping off her sweat-soaked, dirt-streaked forest green gi and her silver belt sash and matching wristbands and undershirt. Tossing the lot in a basket by the door, her shoes following a second later, the tired female Saiyan leaned against the cool tiled wall before slowly sliding into a sitting position.

Teagan's eyes lost focus and she stared at nothing as steam began to fill the bathroom, warming the air and sending the female fighter back into her memories once more…

_She was training alone. The boys, otherwise known as Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten, were training in the deep mountains. Piccolo was taking some time to himself to meditate in peace and solitude. Teagan had decided to switch up her training location, choosing the deep, humid jungles over the freezing mountains._

_The female Saiyan faced a whole new series of dangers in the jungle than she did in the mountains, where she had trained for countless hours before._ But this is why I chose to come here…new location, new challenge._ She thought as she blasted yet another crocodile to bits._ Damned reptiles. Won't get any training done at all if the buggers don't leave me the hell alone…

_The guys had been training solidly for two weeks. Teagan could sense the power spikes as they battled back and forth, paying close attention to who had the advantage in every encounter. Pride filled her when she sensed how well her two pupils were holding up._ Ah…Goten and Trunks. You have both come so far…

_When fighting in a melee environment, which is what they were doing, Trunks and Goten always fought in tandem. They only fought each other when it was one on one. The two boys had grown up together; they each knew the other's fighting style so well that they were truly a dangerous team to battle against. Not many could get away from them without some sort of injury._

_Teagan was forced to bring her attention back to her own situation when another jungle beast took a bite at her. Growling in annoyance, she blasted the offender, not realizing that a pretty good-sized anaconda was approaching from behind her until it was too late._

_A pair of jaws with a bite force equivalent that rivaled that of a grizzly bear snapped shut on Teagan's shoulder, bringing the startled female Saiyan to her knees with a howl of pain as twenty-three feet of powerful, muscular scaled coils whipped around her and began to crush her. The stunned female Saiyan fell flat on her face in about a foot of water, struggling to break free as the coils tightened and the serpent's jaws bit down harder._

_Fighting ferociously, Teagan tried to focus her ki to at least get herself out of the water, and then she felt something else sink its teeth into one of her legs._ Great. Just friggin' great. I have a stinking snake wrapped around my neck and torso, and what feels like a crocodile anchored to my leg. AND I'm submerged in water. Wonderful… _The female Saiyan thought ironically as the snake tightened its grip, forcing what little air left in her chest out in a flurry of bubbles as she found herself eye-to-eye with the biggest crocodile she had ever seen._

What a sad way to die, taken down by animals. Disgraceful… _She thought, trying one last time to focus her ki, but the brute crushing force of the anaconda made that task impossible. Closing her eyes, she gritted her teeth, preparing herself for the agony that she was sure to feel when the crocodiles started tearing her apart. But it never came._

_Teagan never heard the shout, but she sure as hell felt the blast when a Kamehameha wave detonated right on top of her, killing the anaconda that was coiled around her, as well as every other animal within a quarter-mile of the blast. The attack vaporized close to ten thousand gallons of brackish swamp water and fried a hundred acres worth of trees, sending the female Saiyan flying into the air as the dead snake came loose and fell limply back into the crater that had been created by the blast._

_Weakened by the lack of oxygen in her system and stunned by the attack, Teagan didn't have the energy to stop herself as she plummeted back towards the ground, but she never hit. A pair of thick, powerful arms caught her a hundred feet from the ground, cradling her with the sort of care you'd expect a parent to give to a newborn as she slowly opened her eyes, wondering who her savior had been._

_"Goku?" She managed to murmur before coughing wretchedly, her throat burning as she stared into her friend's wild dark eyes._ Huh? Why does he look…so scared? _She wondered stupidly as the wild look faded from his eyes, being replaced by concern and relief as he answered her softly._

_"Teagan…Kami, I'm glad you're all right. I was afraid I got here too late." He said, his eyes calmer but an uneasy light still present in his gaze._

_Still hacking and coughing, Teagan managed to focus her energy so she could hover on her own, and Goku reluctantly let her go. The female Saiyan put her hands on her knees as she coughed up some water she had swallowed before slowly floating towards the ground. Goku followed close behind._

_They landed in a dry clearing about a quarter of a mile from the blast zone. Teagan sank to her knees, still weak from the lack of oxygen and the Kamehameha detonation. Goku stood behind her as she simply took a moment to breathe, watching her with keen dark eyes before she looked at him and grunted, "How did you know?"_

_Caught off guard by the question, he stared at her for a moment before asking, "How did I know what?"_

_Growling softly under her breath, Teagan got to her feet, wiping dirt from her face before staring at him out of the corner of her fierce cobalt blue eyes. "How did you know I was in danger?"_

_The two Saiyans looked at each other, onyx to cobalt, stare for stare. Finally the male cocked his head, scratching the back of his head slightly as he said thoughtfully, "I just…knew. I was just sparring with Vegeta when I suddenly got this awful feeling that something was wrong with you. So I came as quick as I could."_

_Huffing out a snort that curled into a snarl, Teagan turned to fully face him, her eyes glittering as she snapped, "It can't be that easy, Goku. My ki flared, didn't it?"_

_To her surprise, he shook his head, staring at her almost curiously as he said, "No, it didn't. I just felt this cold, almost electric shock, like I had been punched in the sternum and my chest collapsed. I almost couldn't breathe. All I knew was that it had something to do with you, so I focused on your ki and used Instant Transmission to get here. Good thing too; those critters were about to make you into their dinner."_

_Teagan couldn't help but growl softly at the last comment. Goku stayed with her until she was recovered, outside of the two bites, then he returned to the mountains to continue training. Teagan headed to another part of the jungle away from the blast zone to continue her training, as well. She had learned her lesson; from then on, most of her training was done in the air. She didn't have any further issues with wildlife after that, and Goku never came back._

Teagan's eyes refocused almost thoughtfully as she pondered over Goku's reaction that day. _He really did look afraid when he caught me after the blast…he thought he had been too late. I wonder why I didn't realize this sooner? The signs have been present for…Kami, I don't even know how long. He may not be aware of his feelings, but I'm aware of mine._

She got to her feet, getting into the shower and shampooing her hair as she continued thinking. _And why did it take me this long to realize all this? Have I been just going through the last few years with blinders on or something?_

She rinsed the shampoo from her hair, working in the conditioner and letting it sit as she grabbed a sponge and her favorite body wash and started scrubbing the dirt and sweat from her skin. _And why now? Why is all this coming to my attention now?_

The refreshing scent of her body wash tingled in her nostrils as she inhaled deeply, the steam from the hot water rushing into her lungs and relaxing the tight muscles in her chest as she began to rinse off, her cobalt blue eyes glowing with a thoughtful light as her mind continued to wander. _So many things make so little sense…Nightshade's attack…Goku's behavior…and now this…_

Hair and body clean now, Teagan just stood there, letting the hot water pound into her shoulder blades as one last stunning thought ran through her mind. _I love my best friend…I love Goku._

* * *

><p>Goku had long since finished eating, his massive appetite finally sated. Smacking his lips, he patted his stomach, his dark eyes content as he sat in the middle of a complete disaster area. Bowls, plates, pots, pans, and various other food containers were piled all around him, the only evidence that remained of his crime. <em>Man, that was good! Teagan's a great cook…she rivals Chi-Chi's skill easily…<em> He thought as a familiar scent caught his attention, drawing his eyes to the doorway his best friend had disappeared through close to a half-hour prior.

Even though he had been busy with the serious business of eating, Goku hadn't missed the fact that Teagan hadn't eaten at all. She'd merely pushed the food around on her plate before excusing herself. And despite his utter idiocy at times, his keen dark eyes had caught the look she had given him as she left the room. _There is a secret deep in her eyes…something she is hiding from me. That 'something' has been weighing on her mind for the past two days…_

Hearing the shower running upstairs, the Saiyan looked around at the mess he had caused, guilt rearing its ugly head in his conscience as he rose to his feet and began collecting the dirty dishes and transferring them to the sink. As he cleaned up, he pondered over the events of the day in his mind in an attempt to figure out the exact moment when her behavior had changed. _We were talking to King Kai about Nightshade…she told me about his soul-stealing ability…then she pushed me outside and started playing Catch Me If Yo-wait…there it is! That's where she started acting funny!_

The male Saiyan stopped in his tracks at the realization, his dark eyes wide with astonishment when he began to put the pieces together. _We were talking, then I hugged her. Every time I'm within a few feet of her, her eyes change and she gets real uneasy. Like there's some instinct she's trying to control…but what? I'm her friend…she wouldn't just attack me…so it can't be that. What could it be? Do I smell bad? Do I need to take a bath?_

Worried now, he started sniffing at his clothes, wrinkling his nose slightly when he realized that he probably needed a bath and his clothes needed a wash. _Aw man…this stinks._

Unbeknownst to Goku, King Kai had heard his unintentional mental pun and was rolling in utter hysterics at the end of Snake Way. Piccolo caught the god's laughter and rolled his eyes at the deity's idiotic sense of humor, his dark eyes flashing as he continued his surveillance of the Earth's atmosphere, ever watchful for Nightshade's return.

Goku, feeling bad now for what he believed to be his unbearable body odor, headed upstairs and walked towards the guest bedroom he always used when he was over at Teagan's. She let him keep a few spare sets of clothes there, as well as basic hygiene supplies, for the times he came over to spar with her. Chi-Chi always hated it when he came home covered in dirt and blood and stinking of battle, sweat, and ki blasts. _Teagan's such a good friend for letting me keep some of my stuff here. She always tries so hard to keep Chi-Chi off my back…_

Without thinking about it, Goku collected a clean gi, undershirt, wristbands, belt sash, and undergarments, grabbed his shower stuff, and headed for the bathroom. Opening the door, he walked in, closing it behind him as he turned to set his clothing on the counter next to the sink, not even taking into account the fact that the shower was still running. He started stripping off his dirty clothing, tossing it into the basket where Teagan always threw her dirty clothes as well. The mirror was fogged, so he didn't notice when the shower curtain pulled back slightly and a wet gray head poked out and looked at him. What he did notice was the outraged howl that erupted from behind him just before a fist smashed into the back of his skull.

"Ow! Jeez Teagan, what was that for?" Goku yelped, instantly spinning to face the enraged female Saiyan behind him as he held his head painfully.

Cobalt blue eyes blazed into his as she snarled at him, "Seriously? You don't just walk in on a female when she's showering! I know you ran into this problem with me and Bulma both when we were younger, but that's when we were YOUNGER! Come ON, Goku! I know you're not too self-conscious, but most of us females are!"

Still holding his head, Goku blinked in confusion before he answered honestly, "I know why Bulma was like that. She was raised 'properly', as she always called it, and she was never as athletic as we are. But you never had a reason then and you don't now. You're almost in better shape than me. You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

Reaching out, Goku poked her shoulder, emphasizing the amount of muscle mass that was present as he said, "See? Not an ounce of fat on you." Completely missing the look of frozen shock on Teagan's face, Goku turned and finished stripping down, completely at ease in her presence. He turned back, walking by her and hopping in the still-running shower as her eyes followed him in mute astonishment.

He had just started getting his hair wet when something hit him lightly in the head, followed by another object. Opening his eyes, Goku looked down, seeing his shampoo and body wash lying at his feet. "Thanks Teagan!" He called happily, leaning down to pick them up as her soft response reached his ears.

"Suppose it's better that I threw them to you, rather than have you step back out here." He couldn't help but chuckle, knowing she was still in the bathroom as he replied.

"I can't believe you're still so shy, Teagan! You and I went swimming together all the time when we were kids!" He started scrubbing his hair as her low growl echoed through the room.

"Again, may I emphasize the words 'when we were kids'? We're not little anymore, Goku. You have a wife and two sons. Do the words 'inappropriate conduct' mean anything to you?" Pausing in bafflement, Goku stuck his head around the curtain, looking in the female Saiyan's direction as he asked her a question.

"Teagan, what do you mean? It's not like you or I did anything wrong." She had her back to him as she dried herself off. She eyed him over one shoulder, something sparkling in her eyes before disappearing as she considered her response.

"Eh, it's not that, really. It's more how a normal person would see the situation. Uh…what's it called…ah! It's known as the Reasonable Person Standard, or something close to that. Basically all that is saying is 'what would a reasonable person think if they saw this?', all right? Do you understand?" Her cobalt eyes were calm again. For the life of him, Goku could not figure out why she had reacted so violently to his presence in the bathroom. _Certainly not the first time I've done that. She's always been embarrassed and has quickly tossed me out. But today, she actually went so far as to hit me. What is going on with her?_

Realizing she was waiting for his answer, he nodded, looking thoughtful as he said, "Yeah, that makes sense, I guess." Pulling his head back into the shower, he rinsed the shampoo from his hair, moving on to the body wash as he asked another question. "Teagan, is there something wrong? You've been acting really weird around me today."

Her silence was almost as telling as her sudden and unexplained bursts of rage. Sighing heavily, Goku finished scrubbing down and started to rinse himself off, speaking to fill the silence his question had left. "Teagan…I'm not asking you to go into detail. Just…can you tell me what I did? I hate it when you're uncomfortable around me. We've been best friends for so long…I'd hate to think that I was the cause and could have fixed it before it became a problem."

Goku turned the water off, the silence becoming even more obvious before a soft sigh split the air on the other side of the curtain. Stepping out, water dripping from his ebony hair, Goku didn't even have a chance to look around before a towel hit him in the chest, followed by Teagan's soft voice as she looked in the opposite direction.

"It's not you, Goku. It's me. Some of the tension has to do with what Nightshade did, and some of it…some of it I'm still trying to figure out how to deal with. But don't worry yourself; you haven't done anything wrong. You're just…being you." Turning to look at him, her cobalt blue eyes met his onyx gaze and she smiled, an actual honest smile, before she slipped by him and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had a lot of fun writing this one too! I hope my dear readers enjoy this one as well as the rest. My thanks to my reviewers, as always! And make sure to stop by and check out Unspoken by faded colors. It's an awesome Goku/OC story that I'm following.**


	9. Teagan's Story

Teagan prowled out a door and onto one of her second-story balconies, her powerful shoulders lowered in an unconscious display of aggression as tension rippled through her stocky, muscular frame. Gripping the rail in front of her with enough strength to snap a human's neck like a twig, she closed her eyes, grinding her teeth as a low snarl of annoyance and uneasiness rumbled out of her chest.

She didn't like what was happening. At all. She knew that Goku had been startled by how violently she had reacted to his presence in the bathroom. It was certainly not the first time the silly fellow had unthinkingly walked in while she was showering; most of the time, she sent him scurrying with a series of threats that were enough to chill the blood of even the most evil of souls. Even she didn't understand the sudden burst of vicious rage that had ripped through her mind, causing her to leap at him and hit him the way she had. She was only relieved that she hadn't done anything worse. She could have easily killed him where he stood with one well-placed ki blast, and it frightened her when she realized just how dangerous her reaction had been.

Opening her eyes, she looked up at the sky, her eyes tracing a dozen different constellations she remembered as a small sliver of moon peeked out from behind an errant cloud. Teagan's eyes were drawn to that tiny sliver, her tail twitching slightly in response before tightening around her waist. _There…is something wrong with me…something very, very wrong…_

Most Saiyans have trouble controlling their tempers, and their power. Goku and Teagan were a rare pair when it came right down to it. Losing all control was so infrequent with the two of them that when it did happen, it was enough to scare everyone, even their enemies. _But now…that control that I normally have…it's gone. All barriers between my mind and even my most latent power reserves are gone…and yet…_

The female Saiyan closed her eyes, reaching out and attempting to tap in to her first level of power, which was simply the power she displayed when she was powered up in her base form. She felt nothing, not even a mild increase in her power. _I can't even access my lowest levels of power. So if the barriers are gone…why can't I power up?_

Opening her eyes again, she huffed out a heavy sigh, raising one battle-scarred hand and staring at it as she calmed her mind and focused, attempting to form a small ki ball in her palm. Normally a task that took no thought, Teagan struggled for over a minute to gather enough energy to form a ball the size of a half-dollar coin. Even with complete focus, it took her a full five minutes to form a baseball-sized ki blast. She was panting with effort, and the moment she stopped focusing, the ball dissipated into thin air, leaving her staring at her hand in stunned silence.

_Lady Teagan…_ The voice in her mind made her twitch in surprise but she remained calm as she replied.

"Yes, King Kai?" Her voice held an edge of strain from the effort she had placed into focusing for long enough to form the ki ball, as well as the energy she had drained to form it.

_I see that you have begun to realize just how serious your situation is._ His voice was tired as she focused her attention on the stars once more.

"I already knew, King Kai. I guess you could say that I was in denial. I can still fly, but…" Her voice drifted off as a sobering thought rippled through her mind. King Kai caught it, of course, and finished her sentence for her.

_You cannot fight. You can no longer access your power reserves and can only fire a ki blast in the most dire of situations, but it will be a steep price to pay if you do. Do you understand why this is happening, Lady Teagan?_ His voice was sad, but held that undeniable sense of wisdom that all Kais possess.

Turning her attention to the particular spot in the sky where King Kai's planet was, she nodded slightly in silent affirmation, knowing he could sense the thought in her mind.

_Then you also know what it is you need to do._ King Kai stated quietly.

The deep sigh that left Teagan's chest held enough emotion in and of itself to make the god lower his head and sigh as well. Her reply was soft and held undeniable sorrow, but it also had an edge of ironic humor to it.

"I have always known. Now…it's just a matter of doing it. No matter the cost."

* * *

><p><em>What the hell did all that mean?<em> Piccolo wondered to himself as he focused half his attention on scanning for foreign ki signatures and the other half on what he had just heard. The Namek was rather infamous for overhearing conversations King Kai was having with others. Big ears and all, he had a knack for it. But the conversation he had just heard disturbed him in more ways than he cared to count.

_Teagan, what are you hiding? King Kai knows, but only because he's a god. Goku doesn't know…he can't. Stupid Saiyan can't keep a secret to save his life. Gohan doesn't know; he would have told me. Vegeta…ha! No way in hell…Goten, Trunks? No. A true sensei does not burden their students with their pain. No one knows…except Teagan and King Kai. Getting whatever it is out of that stupid Kai would be harder than making Vegeta admit Goku is better than him…and Teagan doesn't have enough trust in me to tell me. So that only leaves one option…_

The Namek lofted himself into the air, abandoning his spot on top of Gohan's house before blasting in the direction of Teagan's ki, which was unusually low. _Goku…you better not screw this up. If I'm right…Teagan's life rests in the balance. One slip and she's gone forever._

* * *

><p>Goku had finished drying himself off and was in the process of getting into a clean gi. He couldn't help but smile when he realized how much better he smelled. <em>Nothing like a good, hot shower to get me all fired up.<em> He thought happily as he pulled on his top, tied his waist sash, and finished his ensemble with his boots and his wristbands.

Scanning for ki signatures was a habit that was second nature to Goku; his head snapped up in surprise when he sensed Piccolo's approach. Turning his attention to Teagan, he noted a very, very slight flare in her ki that indicated that she had sensed the Namek as well. _Why would Piccolo be coming here?_ The male Saiyan couldn't help but wonder as he made a beeline for Teagan's ki, joining her on the balcony as the green fighter came into sight in the distance.

"You call for him?" The female Saiyan asked, her sharp cobalt blue eyes watching the approaching Namek with mild curiosity as the male Saiyan shook his head and shrugged.

"Nope. Maybe he's just coming to check and see how you're feeling." Goku started slightly when Teagan laughed aloud, her eyes darkening slightly as she responded cynically.

"He's never given two shits about me in the past, Goku. Why would he begin to care now?" Goku opened his mouth to issue a rebuttal, then he saw her logic. But he still felt it necessary to defend the Namek.

"He cares, Teagan. Just in his own unique way." The female Saiyan snorted as Piccolo came to a halt and hovered in front of them.

"Goku. Teagan." The green fighter growled gruffly in greeting. Both Saiyans nodded at him before Piccolo's dark eyes landed on Goku. "I need to speak with you, Goku. Something interesting came up and I'm wondering what you can make of it."

Teagan's eyebrows shot up and Goku scratched his head in confusion. "Sure, Piccolo, but wouldn't Teagan be the better person to ask? Everyone knows she's smarter than me."

Despite his childish idiocy at times, Goku didn't miss the look that passed between the Namek and the female Saiyan before Piccolo spoke again.

"This…is one thing Teagan cannot be of assistance on. Trust me." The soft snarl that rumbled from Goku's left made both fighters swallow nervously before Goku lofted into the air and blasted off with the Namek at his side.

Teagan watched them both disappear into the distance before a low growl rippled from her chest. "He knows. Somehow, that damned Namek knows."

King Kai's voice echoed from the heavens as the female Saiyan turned to head back inside. _You are right, Teagan. But there is nothing to be done about that now. Perhaps…perhaps they will find a way to help you. The future is still not clear. Be patient, Teagan. All will work out the way it is supposed to in the end._

* * *

><p>Once Goku and Piccolo had flown far enough to be out of sight, the Namek dropped from the sky like a rock, landing in a clearing with Goku following quickly. Turning to face the male Saiyan, Piccolo could see his confusion clearly.<p>

"I don't think we have much time, so I'm going to make this brief. Something is seriously wrong with Teagan. And whatever it is could very well get her killed." The Namek stated flatly, his dark eyes locked onto Goku's onyx eyes. He watched the emotions play across the Saiyan's face and through his eyes before he spoke again.

"I was meditating and checking for foreign ki signatures when I overheard a conversation between Teagan and King Kai. Apparently, she can't tap into her power anymore, and focusing her ki to do anything but fly takes a massive amount of effort. From what King Kai said, she will still be able to fire a ki blast, but only under the most extreme circumstances, however…the effort could very well cost her her life. I don't know what is wrong with her, nor did I really understand what they were referring to when Teagan said she knew what she needed to do now. All I know is that she needs some serious help…and you're the only one who can get through to her now. Tread carefully, Goku. She needs you now, more than ever. And I fear the consequences for us all if you can't help her."

With his intervention done, the Namek stepped back before shooting into the sky once more, heading for Gohan's house as he continued puzzling over everything he had heard. _Go to her now, Goku. You're all she has left now…_

* * *

><p>Alone now, a very confused Goku stood scratching his head as he pondered over everything Piccolo had said. <em>She can't access her power? How is that possible?<em> He couldn't help but wonder as he leaped into the air and flew back toward Teagan's house. _None of this makes any sense. All of us have been beaten pretty badly before…what is it about this attack that was so different? What did Nightshade say to her?_

Reaching the house, Goku landed lightly on the balcony where Teagan had been standing, using his nose to follow the faint remnants of her scent back inside. His nose led him to a dark room on the second floor with no windows and only one door leading in. The door was open, but he paused outside, not wanting to intrude as he watched the female Saiyan critically.

Just by the design, Goku knew that Teagan had built the room specifically for meditation and for peace when she needed to think through something. She was sitting on a cushion in the middle of the floor, her back ramrod straight with her arms lying on her thighs and her legs crossed at the ankles, Indian-style. Her back was to him, and he took a moment to study the room a little more.

The walls were a deep, mellow brown with silver symbols drawn in never-ending patterns across all four walls. Even the ceiling was brown with the same patterns painted across it. The hardwood floor gleamed softly in the light from hundreds of candles spread along the walls, small incense sticks scattered randomly in the mix to give the room a pleasing scent for the meditating warrior to focus on and calm her thoughts. Extra cushions were piled next to the door, for the times when someone was allowed to join Teagan in her quiet reflection.

Moving silently, but still knowing that Teagan knew he was there, Goku entered the room, picking up a cushion and softly closing the door before making his way to the spot in front of Teagan. He set the cushion down and seated himself comfortably, sitting with a mere six inches from his knees to hers as he faced her quietly. His powerful frame was relaxed and his thoughts were calm as he watched the female Saiyan in front of him quietly.

"He's big, Goku." Teagan's quiet voice shocked Goku into alertness, but he didn't reply as he stared at her. Her cobalt blue eyes slowly opened, focusing on his dark eyes as she continued speaking softly.

"Nightshade. He's nearly as tall as Broly was…not as heavily muscled, but infinitely more dangerous. He's so controlled…so calm…so cold. If you listen, you can hear the voices of the souls he's stolen, still suffering even after he has taken their humanity, and stolen their lives. He looks a lot like Janemba did in his demon form, but instead of straight horns, he has a curled set like a ram's. They curl around next to his ears, giving him a natural helmet of sorts. Basically, you have to punch him right in the face or in the back of the head to do any sort of damage whatsoever."

Goku looked into her eyes as she spoke, taking note of everything he saw before focusing on her words once again.

"His skin is a deep, dark purple, and he wears this gleaming black armor that just reeks of death and suffering. He has these huge claws on his fingers and his toes, pure black and sharp, really sharp. His claws are what left me with this…" Reaching up, Teagan touched the scar on her face before lowering her hand and continuing.

"But his eyes…they're scary, Goku. I mean, I've gone toe-to-toe with some evil sonsabitches before…but his eyes…there's just no emotion. Nothing. They're blood red, and just flat. They reflect no light, hell, there's not even any evil emotions in his eyes. They're completely lifeless. I'd take Frieza, Broly, and Cell over him any day." She paused, shuddering at the memory, before taking a deep breath and continuing her tale.

"Nightshade is strong, and he's fast. You can't sense his ki because he doesn't have any…what you can sense is the fear of the souls he stole. He uses their negative energy instead of any real power when he attacks. That's why you couldn't sense him…it's why I couldn't sense him until he was too close for me to do anything. What he lacks in destructive power, he makes up for in sheer trickery and mind games. He plays with his victims, like cat and mouse…but by far, the cat has much more humanity in one claw than he has in his entire body. He's a cruel, evil, merciless piece of work, Goku. The only reason I'm still here is because you came when you did."

Goku's jaw dropped with a crack and he looked at her in utter disbelief. "You mean…if I hadn't flown over here…he would have killed you?"

Teagan nodded, her eyes dark with memories she hated as she said softly, "He sensed you coming and knew he couldn't stun you the way he had me. You would have been able to call the rest, and there is a pretty good chance he would have lost that fight. He's off somewhere, stealing a bunch more souls to increase his power so he can come back here and finish what he started. He wants all of our souls now. We're all so powerful…if he could beat us, he'd be unstoppable."

The two fighters sat in silence for a few seconds before she sighed and spoke again. "I may…be able to help prepare everyone for what they can expect when he comes back. I think…it is time…for me to tell my story."

* * *

><p>Raising her eyes, Teagan met Goku's gaze, and she took a moment to just sit and stare into his dark eyes. She searched for his strength, his belief, and his love for everything on the Earth, drawing it out to the front of his eyes and allowing his emotions to enter her mind, calming her and steeling her against the pain and fear that was soon to come.<p>

Bolstered by her oldest friend's strength and belief, Teagan took in one more deep, calming breath, allowed her eyes to lose focus, and delved deep into her mind, to the darkest, coldest set of memories she had.

"I was tending to the horses. One of my mares recently had a new colt, and I was introducing myself to him so he'd learn to trust me. I was out in the middle of the south pasture, down on the other side of the barn, when I felt the air go cold all around me. I had just enough time to turn before a clawed hand slashed across my face, my own blood blinding me as I fell to my knees. I didn't even have a chance to reach inside for my power before Nightshade smashed a knee into the back of my head, right at the base of my skull. The blow temporarily paralyzed me and left my vision swimming. There were four demons floating in front of me, barely visible through a haze of red as blood poured down my face. I could taste all this blood, I could smell the copper scent of it…and I knew I was in trouble."

Pausing to take in another deep breath, Teagan plunged on, continuing the tale as Goku gritted his teeth in an effort to keep from interrupting.

"I attempted to flare my ki, but then I realized…I couldn't feel my power anymore. I started to panic; I didn't understand what was happening. Then I felt the mind numbing, paralyzing fear that is his signature attack, and I realized far too late that he was draining my ki, playing off my panic, using my instincts against me. So I tried to calm my mind and focus, and the second I did, he'd land another kick or punch. He started slashing at me with his claws, spilling more of my blood and draining my strength as he started taunting me. Somehow, and I don't know how, he knew what my deepest, innermost fears were…and he used them against me. He laughed as I bled, and taunted me as I grew weaker and weaker. And he told me…that I would die alone, and that my death would give him the power he needed to kill you all. And he said he'd enjoy turning me against you and that he'd benefit from my suffering as you all died. He was lining up for another kick when I sensed you coming. I'm not sure if he did too, or if it was because I sensed you that he knew you were coming, but he knew. He threw me down, stepped on my neck and promised he'd be back to finish what he started. Then he was gone…I had just managed to get to my feet when you found me."

With a sigh, she lowered her head, pondering for a moment before musing aloud, "Nightshade destroyed all the barriers between my mind and all levels of my power. I can feel it, but I can't…reach it. Every time I try…I see this image of him in my mind, and I just freeze. It's like he still has that ability to paralyze me, even when he isn't near me. I know what it is I have to do…but I don't believe I'll be able to do it. I…I can't. I just…I can't do it. I'm not strong enough, not tough enough…"

Her voice trailed off as a few tears rolled down her face. Goku leaned down slightly, meeting her gaze as he asked, "Can't do what, Teagan?"

The female Saiyan slowly raised her head, her eyes dull with fear and pain as she replied softly, "I have…to fight him. I have to fight Nightshade if I'm ever going to get over this…but he nearly killed me, Goku! He made an absolute fool of me! I was nothing to him! How can I beat that when I can't even control my ki anymore? How can I win…when I can't even fight?"

They looked at each other, onyx to cobalt, as the male Saiyan thought hard for a few seconds before he replied. "You can, Teagan. You can fight him, and you can kill him. And you know what? You will. You know why? Because I believe in you, Teagan. I believe in you."

Teagan couldn't help it; she sprang to her feet, her eyes blazing as she snarled at him, "How can you? There is nothing left for you to believe in!"

Goku was on his feet just as fast, both his powerful hands landing on her shoulders as he got right in her face, his voice calm as he rebuked her softly, "That's not true, Teagan, and you know it. I know, somewhere deep inside your soul, the Teagan that I grew up with, that little monkey-tailed girl who loved to watch me fight and that came over to play with me every chance she got, is still there. That girl that grew up into a woman of incredible power and undying loyalty, the woman who was there for both my sons when I was in the Other World, she's there. I know she is, because I can see her now. She's a little lost and a little afraid, but she's there. The Teagan that I know and love is still there. And I know, that when push comes to shove, she'll come back and banish this fear and she'll fight. She'll fight to protect us all, and she'll win. I know she will, because she's never lost when the life of someone she loves is on the line."

The female Saiyan's jaw dropped in utter shock as Goku continued speaking, completely undaunted by the look on her face as he delivered a coup d'état that Teagan would never forget.

"You won't lose, Teagan, because you'll be fighting for me. Took me long enough to realize it, but if I'm there…you won't lose. You won't because you can't, not when a life that you cherish is in jeopardy. And unless I misread years worth of memories and adventures between us…you feel something for me, something very strong. And as for me, well…I won't let you die, Teagan. I can't lose you. You mean too much to me. You were my first friend, my best friend…the only other Saiyan I knew for the first twenty or so years of my life. The bond I hold with you, our friendship…it's built off of years of friendly sparring, companionship, and understanding. I will not let that go so easily."

Teagan stared at him, completely astounded. _Where in the hell did he come up with this?_ Shaking her head slightly, she thought back to all the days of fun she had had with him when they were growing up. She remembered all the sparring sessions, all the Tournament fights, all the bad guys they had battled, and won against. She remembered the long days and longer nights, when two monkey-tailed kids lay side by side under a starry, moonlit sky, tails curled together in the gesture that their friendship was born from.

Deep within her soul, something stirred, a beast of enormous power that had been dormant for many years. Red eyes blinked open, reflecting in the darkness as the massive creature came to its feet and shambled into the light, deep in her mind's eye. Teagan and her Oozaru counterpart stood staring at one another, eye to eye for the first time in twenty years. The mighty ape reached out a huge, brown-furred hand, Teagan hesitating for a moment before responding in kind. The moment their hands touched, palm-to-palm, Teagan felt her base form power flooding back into her body, deep within the power reserves hidden in her powerful frame.

Goku felt the shift; his dark eyes searched her cobalt gaze for the answer to her power surge. Teagan ignored him, still staring at the beast in her mind. _To unlock my true potential…I must make peace with the things that I fear. The first step has been accomplished…I have always feared the Oozaru, a mighty transformation for any Saiyan, but an almost uncontrollable one. By making peace with this beast and fearing it no more, some of my power has been restored. But my work is not yet done…I have a lot of work to do yet._

Focusing back on Goku's eyes and remembering the last thing he said, a long, slow smile crossed Teagan's face, and she responded quietly to his statement.

"Neither will I, old friend. Neither will I."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well. This one is a bit of an oddball. Finally got Teagan's story...Nightshade, you are such a dirtbag. Next chapter should be a bit more fluffy. Had to throw a serious one in here.**

**To all my reviewers, thanks so much! Ya'll are great!**

**Remember, stop by and check out faded colors story called Unspoken. It's a great fic! Really!**

**Oh yeah, faded colors, that pic of your cat wearing glasses and a beanie...HILARIOUS! I love it! :)**


	10. Meditation

**A/N: Little shorter than I wanted. But it did come out quite well, I think...sorry if the formatting is screwed up. Laptop isn't getting along with me so I had to email this to myself and upload it using my desktop. Stupid laptop...anyway! As always, love if you will, hate if you must. I will take anything you care to dispense.**

* * *

><p>Goku wasn't the only one that felt the change in the female Saiyan's power. The sudden surge snapped Gohan's head up as he sat peacefully reading a book in his library. He smiled to himself, turning his attention back to his book as he murmured aloud, "It's about time, Lady Teagan."<p>

* * *

><p>Goten and Trunks were outside sparring when they sensed the increase in their sensei's power. Both boys let out with happy yells, Goten cartwheeling across the lawn as Trunks did a back flip in his joy. "She's coming back! Lady Teagan is coming back to us!" They yelled, bringing Bulma running as she stared at both boys in confusion.<p>

"Boys, what do you mean? Lady Teagan never left." She said, puzzled. Her laughing son jumped into her arms as her honorary nephew attached himself to her legs.

"She's back, mom! She's back!" Trunks said, looking at his mother with so much happiness in his blue eyes that she relented, going along with the two exuberant boys even though she still didn't understand what they were talking about.

"Okay, Trunks. Lady Teagan's back. That's great!"

* * *

><p>The Saiyan Prince was training in the gravity chamber at 450 times Earth's gravity when he felt Teagan's power rising back up until it was at its pre-Nightshade attack level. He was so startled by the sudden change that he fell flat on his face, not even feeling the gravity's pressure on him as he grunted to himself.<p>

"It's about time, Teagan. If that Namek is right, we'll need all the help we can get when that demon returns for you."

* * *

><p>Piccolo's ears twitched, his dark eyes shooting open as he looked in the direction he had recently flown from, wonder filling his mind as he realized what he was feeling. "Well, I'll be damned. Goku managed to talk some sense into her. Her power level is back to what it was before Nightshade showed up. It's a start, at least."<p>

Closing his eyes, the Namek went back to his surveillance of the atmosphere, looking for anything that might indicate when Nightshade was coming back.

* * *

><p>Goku was staring into Teagan's cobalt blue eyes, astounded at how calm she looked. <em>What just happened? Where did that power come from?<em> He wondered to himself as the female Saiyan sat back down on her cushion, getting back into her meditation stance as she slowly closed her eyes, focusing her attention on he had no idea what.

Slowly lowering himself back onto the cushion below him, Goku stared at Teagan, studying her face as her chest rose and fell steadily with each deep, calm breath she took. _I swear I saw a reflection of red in her eyes for a second there…but that doesn't make sense. Teagan's never turned into an Oozaru…so why would her eyes turn red?_

As he studied his companion in puzzlement, his thoughts turned to what she had said about Nightshade. _Big. Powerful. Emotionless. Has no ki; uses negative energy for attacks. Impossible to sense unless in very close proximity…_

Goku didn't like where this was going, and he'd never even met the demon. He was essentially a cross between Janemba and Cell…minus the soul stealing part. _Fast. Cold. Cruel. Likes to taunt; uses greatest fears to his advantage._

The male Saiyan could find no weakness in Nightshade so far, based on what Teagan had been able to describe. _Uses paralyzing attack in close quarters. Continually strikes so opponent cannot focus energy for counterstrike. Lands a blow to the base of the skull to cause temporary paralysis. Drains ki and uses for his own attacks._

The legendary fighter grew more and more frustrated the more he thought about it. Nightshade seemed almost like he had been genetically altered to be impossible to stop. _Curled ram's horns on his head; makes natural helmet. Blows to head rendered almost completely ineffective unless struck from the back or directly to the face._

The Saiyan was just about to shut the door on his pondering of Nightshade when one particular gem of information leaped out at him. _Teagan said the first blow he landed was to her face…blinding her using her own blood. Followed through with blow to base of skull, temporarily paralyzing her. Then ki drain began. What if one of us could hit HIM in the face first? What if we could land that important first blow? What would that do to him then?_

The more Goku thought about it, the more excited he got. He refocused his eyes on Teagan, thanking her silently as she meditated quietly._ Thank you, Teagan. You may have given us something to use against him._

Closing his dark eyes, Goku settled himself comfortably, content to take some time to meditate with his closest friend. He had been presented with a rare opportunity; it was highly unusual for Teagan to allow another person into either her den or her meditation room. Both rooms held a high amount of significance to the female Saiyan; when one was allowed to join her, it was not only an honor, but it also showed that she held significant trust with the individual in question. Both rooms were deep in the inner sanctum of her home. Both were areas that she always went to when she needed to find peace or calm down. Both were off limits to all but a few of her friends. Quite simply, she felt safe enough around Goku to let him near her when all her barriers were down and she was completely relaxed, and ultimately, vulnerable. Being able to meditate with her was a gift, a privilege…and it was one that Goku would not soon do anything to forfeit.

* * *

><p>While Goku was using his meditation time to focus on possible strategies for defeating Nightshade, Teagan was delving deeper into the secrets of her own soul as she continued her quest to unlock her power once again. Her Oozaru counterpart was accompanying her on her journey, and frankly, the female Saiyan didn't mind. She had made peace with the beast, and now she trusted that it would rise to defend her were she to find herself in danger.<p>

_I have found the solution to being able to power up in my base form. Now I need to unlock the power necessary to transform me into a Super Saiyan._ She thought as she looked for some subconscious hints that would indicate where it is she needed to look next.

_I already know that I will have to face Nightshade once again…but that cannot be accomplished until he returns. What else do I fear?_ Teagan was legitimately puzzled; she had no idea what it was that she feared so strongly that she was unable to reach her second level of power. The Saiyan and the Oozaru traveled through the depths of her soul as her body sat deep in meditation, but they found nothing.

_I believe we have searched enough for today. Perhaps the answers I seek are not here…maybe they remain in my heart, or perhaps in my mind. We shall see._ Teagan thought, turning to the Oozaru that had followed her placidly for several long hours. Beast and Saiyan stared at one another for a few moments before the red eyes of the great ape dimmed and it turned and headed into the shadows once more. _Indeed…we shall see._

Teagan slowly opened her eyes, blinking several times before she was able to focus her vision properly. Goku sat directly in front of her, still deep in meditation himself. Teagan couldn't be sure what he was meditating on, but she knew he had been there just as long as she had. She was hungry, and if she was hungry, that meant that he was starving. _Time for us to go catch dinner and then hit the hay. I still have a lot of searching to do to find that missing piece of my power puzzle._ She thought to herself before going to wake Goku.

As she looked at him, a wave of warmth rippled through her core, warming her from the inside out as she studied the look on his face. Even while meditating, Goku had this…childlike serenity about him that just made you smile. But there was a tension to him now that Teagan understood all too well…

His face was tense, his eyes narrowed slightly even while closed. His lower jaw was set and his teeth were slightly bared, giving him a look that was a combination of raw power and untamed savagery. Her eyes drifted to his wide, massive shoulders, packed with pounds of muscle and taut, corded sinew that held tremendous power, before traveling to his arms. Huge, thick biceps and triceps bulged on both of his arms, even his forearms thick and heavily muscled, all the way down to his powerful hands._ Those hands…so gentle, but so incredibly destructive when used as weapons in battle…_ She thought quietly before her eyes drifted to his chest. Even under his gi top and undershirt, the broad, heavy muscling of his chest was easy to see. Powerfully chiseled abs that were as hard as steel rippled with strength and a power unequaled by any living being. His ribs flexed under layers of steely muscle as deep, even breaths whooshed in and out of his mighty chest.

_This fighter…my greatest friend…is such a fearsome opponent. Years of training have equipped him with a musculature that is heavier, more resilient, and more powerful than any other living being that I know. Relentless training, countless battles, and the bitter taste of his own dying breath have molded him into this, the perfect fighter. And yet…I fear that even he will not be enough to defeat Nightshade. I fear that all of us combined will not be enough. But enough of my pessimistic thoughts…it is time for the two of us to rest._

Studying Goku's face once more, Teagan's eyes softened as she reached forward and gently laid the back of her hand against Goku's cheek. Instantly, his dark eyes shot open and focused on hers as she very gently ran the back of her hand down his face and to his neck, flipping it over to lightly rest on his neck. The two Saiyans sat and stared at each other for a moment before Goku mimicked her movement, touching the palm of his hand to her cheek with a gentle, feather like touch that had Teagan nuzzling her head slightly into the palm of his hand in response.

A gentle smirk crossed Goku's face as he lightly ran his fingers through her hair, right above and just behind her left ear. He remembered at that moment just how sensitive the skin behind her ears was as she closed her eyes, an appreciative growl rippling from her chest as she enjoyed his gentle ministrations. Whatever tension remained in the female Saiyan's powerful frame diminished and then vanished as Goku gently massaged the tips of his fingers into her soft hair, and then down to the tender skin beneath as she gently rested her head in the palm of his hand.

Still holding her head in his right hand, Goku reached out with his left, starting the same process on the right side of her head as another rumbling growl emerged from her chest. Straightening her head but keeping her eyes closed, Teagan sighed gently, feeling calmer and more relaxed than she had in a very long time as Goku's powerful fingers worked their magic.

After a few minutes, Goku stopped, leaving Teagan slightly disappointed as he very gently cupped his hands below her chin and carefully raised her head. Her cobalt blue eyes opened and met his onyx gaze, and they just sat there and stared at one another. Then Goku leaned forward, his forehead making contact with hers as he continued staring into her eyes.

Noticing a slight movement at the bottom of her eyes, Teagan tried to look down but Goku stopped her. Curious, she brought her eyes back to his as his thumbs touched gently just below her eyes. With slow, even strokes, he ran his thumbs down the sides of her face, across her jaw to her chin, then back up, slowly working the tension out of the muscles in her face and helping her to relax even more. The skin near her massive scar was still sensitive to the touch, but the male Saiyan took that into account, for his touch grew even gentler at those spots.

Another heavy sigh emerged from her chest as she leaned into him, feeling more content than she ever had before as Goku continued his work. _He…is such an amazing person. A spirit this loving and gentle should not be confined to one existence, one world…and especially not to one person that doesn't see it for what it is or appreciate it for its many good qualities._

Teagan's eyes refocused on his, watching the emotions playing through his gaze as her internal dialogue continued. _He should certainly not have to go home to someone…that hates him for what he is. He is a Saiyan. He was born and bred to be a magnificent fighter, a powerful force in any battle…as was I. Yet we overcame our race's evil qualities…and he is the gentlest, kindest soul in this entire existence, I think. Me…I'm still rougher than he is, less tame, but I hold no evil in my heart. He deserves to be loved for what he is, honored for the sacrifices he makes, and remembered for all the lives he's given so much to preserve. He deserves better…he deserves more…_

Without even thinking about it and not realizing what she was about to say, Teagan studied the look in his eyes for a few more seconds before whispering aloud, "You deserve better than her…you deserve more."

Goku's stunning dark eyes became mildly confused as Teagan dropped her gaze thoughtfully. "Better than who, Teagan?" His question brought reality crashing down on her shoulders when she realized she had actually spoken aloud. _Well…shit…_

Slowly, ever so slowly, she raised her eyes to his, studying him intently before she answered him quietly. "Chi-Chi. You deserve better than Chi-Chi. You shouldn't have to go home to someone that hates you for something you cannot control, for something that is ingrained into your very DNA. You should have someone that loves you for you, not what they want you to be. You should have someone that takes the time to sit back and listen, to understand, and that takes a moment to realize that none of what has happened is your fault. It never has been. Fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing, and you especially have sacrificed so much to save innocent people and countless worlds from destruction. You live, you breathe, hell, you've even died fighting. That is who you are, and you deserve someone that loves you for it."

Teagan finished speaking, content to sit and watch the roller coaster going on in Goku's mind as he processed everything she said. To her surprise, a long, slow smile crossed Goku's face as a gentle laugh rippled from his mighty chest. He looked at her with eyes so gentle that she felt herself leaning a little further into him as he spoke.

"I don't need anyone like that, Teagan. I already have someone." A flicker of shock rippled through her mind, but she didn't have a chance to reply to that revelation before he spoke again.

"I have you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As always, thank you to my dear reviewers for leaving a note! And thanks for all the alerts and favs I have received as well! Makes me feel so happy knowing someone does like the yarn.**

**Fun fact! When Teagan is reacting to Goku basically scratching behind her ears, that is actually based on how I react when someone does that to me. Only my brother in law (love the guy to death) has figured it out. I will actually do exactly what I wrote Teagan as doing...minus the growling. I kinda...purr. Sorta. :)**

**And if you haven't stopped by to check it out yet, look up Unspoken by faded colors, another Goku/OC fic that I'm currently following. Seriously, it rocks. :)**


	11. A Promise Once Broken

**A/N: And here I be. Think I'm actually on time with this chapter. Huh. That's a shocker...and my usual yap, love if you will, hate if you must. I will take anything you care to dispense. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"I have you."<em>

Teagan was stunned speechless. _Goku can't possibly mean what I think he means…can he?_ She thought wildly as his dark eyes stared into her own. Giving herself a mental shakedown, and a couple mental slaps upside the head just to be safe, Teagan willfully forced her mind to focus on unleashing some sort of witty, sagacious comeback on him. A thousand separate words ran through her mind and she chose one, preparing herself to unleash hell on him.

"…wha?" _Oh yeah. Nice one, Teagan. Way to tell him how you REALLY feel._ Her mind wouldn't obey. She had fully stopped breathing, staring at him in such complete shock that her mind was unable to catch up with the times as her heart started sending subtle signals to her mind, using images to convey what IT thought he meant as she inwardly cringed at her own thoughts.

_Wow. Well, that's…an embarrassing image._ Unaware of the female Saiyan's current thought pattern, Goku let a powerful snort of air out through his nose, making Teagan's heart rate increase even further as his intoxicating scent blurred out whatever rationality was left in her mind. _Oh Kami. Don't do it…_

She was at the edge of her control. Never had she been that close to just losing it and giving in, even in battle. _What…what is happening…to me? I'm never like this…_ The mix of her suddenly raging hormones, the stress from the past week, and now…something else she didn't know how to define…it was tearing her mind apart at its very seams. And she was terrified about what might happen if she lost what little control she had left.

Teagan's fractured thoughts screamed at her to get back, to put some actual physical distance between her and Goku so she could possibly regain some semblance of control over herself. Her heart and her instincts countered swiftly and savagely, telling her to not just stay put, but to _move forward_ with what had already been started.

Blinking once, Teagan found herself focusing on Goku's stunning dark eyes once again, hoping against hope to find something in his eyes to snap her out of it and to help bring her under control. _Or not…_

Reflected in his gaze was a familiar predatory gleam that she was sure was glittering in her cobalt blue eyes as a slow, savage grin crossed the male Saiyan's face. _Oh…snap…_

The air around them had become eerily still and was beginning to heat up rapidly. Two Saiyans, that powerful, sitting that close to one another…add in an already tense situation…and sparks were sure to fly. _No…NO!_

A roar exploded through Teagan's mind, sending the female Saiyan shooting to her feet as she bounded away from Goku, landing with her back against the far wall as she became aware of the ragged breaths ripping through her powerful chest. _I can't…he has…a family…_

Across from her, Goku rose to his feet, that same look still in his dark eyes as he practically stalked towards her. She could tell, even just looking at him, that his instincts were totally in control now. _Goku may be a bumbling, clueless idiot on an average day, but he is incredibly smart under the surface. However…I know for a fact that his mind isn't in control right now. He's not…like this._

Stopping a mere six inches from her, Goku's eyes looked into hers before another familiar gleam flashed through the onyx, leaving only turquoise in its wake. A fraction of a second later, his hair stood up and turned to pure, glowing gold as his bright gold aura sent waves of power rippling through the room. All the candles were blown out from the power of his aura, but the room was brighter than ever before as the mighty male Super Saiyan stood before the female in an awesome display of power. _He's acting on pure instinct now…displaying his power, even at the lowest level, is an act all males put on when trying to woo a potential mate. Jeez…what the hell do I do now?_

Her answer came from the great Oozaru. The beast resurfaced in her mind, prowling forward until it was a hand's length from her, and then it roared. In one awesome burst, Teagan went to full power in her base form, her eyes still cobalt blue, her hair still gray, but a white aura surrounded her. Her hair was fully spiked in aggression, her eyes glittering with an unspoken threat as her aura clashed with his, the wind howling around them both in an incredible display of instinct and sheer territorial aggression.

Locking her eyes with his, Teagan dropped her shoulders ever so slightly in a mild threat display, her incisors bared and gleaming as she growled aloud, "Step back." It was not a request. It was not a command. It was a promise backed by thousands of years of Saiyan breeding and power flooding through her blood. _He may be of the 'stronger' sex, but I am no pushover. He needs to understand that I will not submit…not when so much is at stake._ She thought as she continued glaring at the male Saiyan standing in front of her.

Seconds stretched into minutes as the stare-down continued. Neither warrior moved. Hell, they didn't even blink. And then, as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Teagan could tell the exact instant that Goku regained control. His stomach growled…loudly.

Instantly, the golden warrior grabbed his stomach, all the aggression leaving his body immediately as his turquoise eyes widened and he laughed, his typical Goku laugh. "Man, I'm hungry! Let's go catch some food!" With that, he powered down and left the room, leaving a slightly astounded Teagan in his wake.

_And I'm friends with this nut…why? Oh yeah, because I'm even crazier than he is. That's right…_ She thought, shaking her head as she powered down and headed out to the nearest balcony, where Goku was already waiting. As one, both Saiyans leaped over the railing, blasting towards the distant fishing hole in companionable silence as the setting sun blazed in the distance.

* * *

><p>Anyone watching would have noticed an odd phenomenon had they studied the two Saiyans. The male was slightly in the lead, his black hair and dark eyes glowing as he cavorted through the sky like a child. The female was behind and slightly to the side, watching his antics with her eyes glowing softly.<p>

In the last glorious light of the day, the male looked normal, but there was one noticeable difference when looking at the female. Anyone looking at her would swear that there was a halo glowing over her head, but the moment the sun's light faded, she looked normal once again. Some may call it a refraction of the sun's rays. Others may call it a trick. And a very small faction…well, they would call it a prophecy. Both Saiyans disappeared in the distance, leaving behind the realization that those of the mortal plain…will never know the truth.

King Kai, watching from his little planet at the end of Snake Way, twitched his antenna slightly as he followed both Saiyans' ki signatures thoughtfully. "All will be clear in time. All will be clear…"

* * *

><p><em>Man, Teagan's a great cook. Those two fish we caught were delicious!<em> Goku thought happily as he patted his full stomach, blinking his dark eyes owlishly as across from him, Teagan yawned massively, her stomach full as well.

The eyes of the two Saiyans met and the look held for a few seconds before Teagan smiled tiredly and spoke, only to be interrupted by another yawn. "I think it's time…*yawn*…for bed. Don't mind the mess. I'll take care of it in the morning."

Standing up and yawning again, she wearily plodded from the room, Goku following closely as she turned out the lights before shambling up the stairs. He followed her all the way to her room, conveniently forgetting that one of the guest bedrooms 'belonged' to him. _Can't leave Teagan alone…what if Nightshade comes back? I'll never know…have to stay nearby…_

His thoughts were bordering on obsessive as Teagan wandered into her room, focusing her ki just long enough to fly to her bed, which was built six feet off the ground, secured in one corner of the room. There was another bed on the floor, for those days when she was too tired or too badly injured to get to her regular one. Goku took the one on the floor, scrabbling around until he was comfortable while Teagan simply collapsed on top of the sheets and crashed out immediately.

The male Saiyan eyed her critically for several seconds before looking around until his eyes landed on a comfy-looking quilt lying on a papasan in one corner of the room. He got to his feet, collecting the quilt before focusing his energy and lofting himself gently into the air until he was hovering next to the unconscious female Saiyan. Moving both gracefully and carefully, Goku leaned over her, gently tucking the quilt around her and smoothing it out before looking at her face again.

The sudden urge to take her into his arms and cradle her to his chest nearly overwhelmed him; Goku wasn't sure where it came from, but it was powerful and almost impossible to ignore. His gaze remained on her face as an agonizing memory surfaced from deep in his mind, bringing the sting of hot tears and bitter regret to his thoughts as he was dragged into his memories once more…

_Vegeta and Goku had just finished raising their power levels to call Evil Kid Buu to their location on the Kai ancestral home world. Goku was alive, but Vegeta had only been sent back as a spirit. It mattered little to the both of them; they were brothers in arms, both determined to destroy the monster that had caused so much pain and despair that day._

_They both knew that Teagan was alive…somewhere. The Supreme Kai, Shin, had refused to tell them where he had sent the female Saiyan. She had been badly injured in the first battle with Buu, much like Gohan, and the Kai had hidden her until she could recover and fight once more. Or so they thought._

_"Goku, I will not bring that female Saiyan back here only to die. That is what will happen if she returns to the battle today; I have foreseen it." Shin had snapped at him, both male Saiyans reacting to his statement rather violently._

_"Do you even know who it is you are talking about, Kai? That female is one of the greatest warriors to ever live! If Goku and I can make it against him, she can." The Saiyan Prince had snarled at the Kai._

_Surprisingly, the Kai had snarled right back, nearly spitting in Vegeta's face as he snapped, "Be that as it may, Buu in this form is nearly unstoppable! I don't even know how the two of you combined are going to beat him!"_

_Goku watched the argument like a spectator at a tennis match, turquoise eyes flickering from one to the other, then back again, until his attention was roughly snatched away when Buu appeared a hundred yards away._

_"Vegeta! He's here!" The Saiyan third class snapped, instantly drawing the attention of both of them as the pink monster's weird eyes were drawn to them, just before a sick grin crossed his face._

_"Shin, get everyone else out of here! This will be a fight…to the death. I want no more innocents to die today." Goku growled, the Kai nodding immediately before disappearing to do as the male Saiyan asked._

_Vegeta prowled to his rival's side, both of them staring at their opponent as he made his way towards them. "So Kakarrot…any ideas?" The Prince asked as Buu came closer and closer._

_"Not really. All we can do is fight…and hope that this time, we can tear him apart. Permanently." Goku growled in response, both Saiyans tensing as Buu continued to close the distance between them._

_"Ready?" Vegeta's voice was a mere whisper in Goku's ears, both of them unleashing even more power as their gold auras combined, surrounding them in a huge ball of flame-like energy._

_"Let's do this." Goku's low snarl grated in the air between them, and as one, the Saiyans charged, determined to give their all to defend those they loved and were sworn to protect._

_The ensuing battle was one to be remembered. Punches, kicks, and ki blasts were exchanged, tearing up the ground all around them as Goku and Vegeta took a brutal beating at the monster's hands, but they gave as good as they got. They fought solidly for close to an hour before the three separated, the Saiyans on one side, the pink creature on the other as they stared at each other malevolently._

_Goku and Vegeta were dripping blood, clothes torn, muscles weary as they panted heavily. Buu wasn't much better; purple blood leaked from his nose and a dozen separate slashes and burns on his body. His pants and boots were shredded, but he was barely winded._

_"Oh…great…here…he comes…again…" Vegeta grunted between gasps. Goku nodded tiredly, trying to raise his hands to defend, but they felt like concrete weights attached to his shoulders. Both Saiyans watched helplessly as Buu charged, his eyes gleaming with an unholy glint as a wild laugh left his throat._

_Buu was mere feet away when a stunning roar ripped through the air, just before a huge blast of energy smashed into him from below and sent him flying into orbit. A fraction of a second later, someone appeared in front of the two exhausted Saiyans, her hair glowing bright gold and her eyes a glittering turquoise that were blazing with fury._

_"Teagan! How…how did you get here?" Goku asked, his eyes wide with astonishment. She turned, her eyes scanning his battle scarred frame as a brief flash of pain rippled through her eyes before disappearing as she answered._

_"Instant Transmission. Foolish Kai forgot that I know how to do that." Any further conversation was interrupted when Buu reappeared, hopping mad and out for blood. Teagan's turquoise eyes focused on the monster's as she bared her teeth before unleashing a wordless howl at him in uncontrollable rage._

_Goku and Vegeta watched in awe as she raised first her right hand, then her left over her head, placing them one on top of the other as she charged up her special attack. "Eat this, you evil beast! Sha…dow…BLAST!" She bellowed, firing the attack at the stunned pink monster, who was hovering a mere ten feet away when she fired._

_A huge ball of dark green energy surged from her hands, smashing into Buu's chest and sending him flying into a nearby mountain as the energy followed him, detonating on impact with the ground and leveling everything within a one-mile radius of the blast._

_Teagan hovered in front of Goku and Vegeta, panting slightly, but otherwise unfazed as they gawped at her in amazement. "Where…in the world…did you learn that?" Vegeta asked, astounded by the stunning power she had just displayed._

_She turned, eyeing him slightly as she grunted in response, "Amazing what you learn when you're bored, isn't it?" Turning back around, she searched for Buu, tensing up when she sensed his energy rising before he exploded from the ground and charged towards them._

_"Huh. This guy just won't lay down and die…" She growled as she prepared herself for his assault. But nothing could prepare Goku and Vegeta both for the cruel torture they were about to witness._

_The two male Saiyans were forced to watch as Buu fought Teagan to a standstill, forcing the female Saiyan to fight non-stop for almost two hours before her stamina gave out. Even then, he continued, turning her into a living, breathing punching bag as he tormented her mercilessly. Goku and Vegeta both stepped in, rotating back and forth between the two of them to try and give Teagan a breather while trying to keep from getting themselves killed in the process._

_Despite their best efforts, Buu swatted the two males aside, focusing all his attention and all his rage on the defiant female that kept coming back for more. Goku and Vegeta were helpless and they knew it, but they both refused to stand by and watch her die. Still moving in tandem and as randomly as possible, they would launch various attacks at Buu whenever his focus dropped, using their skill and speed to continually make the monster eat dirt as Teagan fought to give them enough time to think of something, anything to end the insanity._

_Finally, Vegeta's tactical mind came up with the idea to use Porunga and the three wishes he would grant to bring back the Earth, then all its people, and to have them give Goku their energy for the biggest Spirit Bomb ever. Teagan had fallen back with them momentarily as they regrouped, so she knew what they were asking the moment the two male Saiyans looked at her._

_Fearlessly, she had nodded, her turquoise eyes sparkling as she growled, "I understand. Get it done, boys. Don't worry; I'll give the little bastard enough grief that he'll forget you're even here." With that, she powered up to Super Saiyan 2, charging towards Buu with a ferocious howl that even had him looking afraid. Goku looked at Vegeta, and saw the same fear in the Prince's eyes that he was feeling._

_"Hurry, Vegeta. I can't…lose her." Goku said softly, and for the first time, he saw Vegeta's dark eyes soften slightly as he looked over the third class's shoulder at the battling female._

_"I know, Kakarrot…neither can I. She's something special…to both of us." Vegeta said, his gruff voice a mere whisper as Goku followed his gaze, both watching as she took blow after brutal blow in a desperate bid to give the two male Saiyans enough time to save them all._

_Both Saiyans sprang into action, Goku preparing his own energy for the Spirit Bomb as Vegeta got Dende moving with Porunga. All went according to plan…until it came time to ask the people of Earth to give Goku their energy. Both male Saiyans were nearly blind with fury at the stubborn refusal of so much of the Earth's population to do as they asked._

_For the first time, Hercule Satan made himself useful by making the request as well. Of course, all the stupid humans listened to the worthless coward. As everyone celebrated this small piece of good news, suddenly, one Saiyan's luck ran out, in a very big way…_

_Teagan had fought Buu bravely despite her exhaustion and her wounds for a solid fifteen minutes to give the others the time they needed. Then she slipped up…and paid a terrible price for it._

_To the horror of all who could see the fight, Buu managed to get a hand on her chest just long enough to unleash a powerful ki blast. Normally, it would have knocked her back and bruised her, maybe burned her. But in her weakened state, her muscles couldn't halt the energy…and it blew right through her._

_Her gasp of shock and pain was met by a cry of horror from King Kai and everyone in Heaven. Those in Hell, including Cell, Frieza, and everyone else that the Z fighters had killed, yelled in disbelief. And Shin, Supreme Kai of the entire universe, fell to his knees and wept. "I tried to tell them…they wouldn't listen…"_

_Buu even looked stunned as the female Saiyan's hair turned gray and her eyes went back to cobalt blue, just before she fell from the sky. She hit the ground hard, her blood splattering everywhere as another painful gasp of air was forced from her shattered lungs._

_Goku couldn't go to her side; he had to finish powering up the Spirit Bomb. In his rage, he exploded straight to Super Saiyan 2, howling with fury as the energy continued flowing in and the bomb grew bigger and bigger._

_Buu had dropped to the ground near her, scratching his head before grinning and extending a hand to finish her. The boot to his face stopped him cold and sent him crashing into the ground a mile away. Vegeta stood over the mortally wounded female Saiyan, powered up to Super Saiyan 2 as well, not even caring that he had landed a blow to the beast for the first time as he spun around, grabbed Teagan, and bolted for safety._

_Buu managed to regain his feet as Goku received the last of the energy for the Spirit Bomb. With a blood-curdling roar of rage that shook the planet beneath him, Goku launched it, and so began the epic battle of tug-of-war that would decide the fate of the universe._

_In the end, it was Goku that won, thanks to one last wish and a very patient Porunga. But the victory came at a terrible price…to both of the male Saiyans._

_Despite his exhaustion, Goku bolted to where Vegeta had taken Teagan, reaching Vegeta's side just as the female Saiyan was breathing her last. "No, Teagan! No!" Goku had screamed, his anguish clear as tears poured from his dark eyes to land on the hideous wound to the female's chest._

_Teagan had looked at him, her cobalt blue eyes brightening for a few moments as she gazed into his teary onyx eyes, struggling to draw enough breath to say something to him…but she couldn't. With one last grating, shuddering breath, her eyes had closed and her body had gone limp before vanishing in front of them._

_Despite the fact that both Saiyans knew that she could be wished back, they had exploded with grief and rage, their power combined becoming so great that it could be felt in Heaven, in Hell, and all the way to the Earth. For once, they were completely in tune with one another. For once, they were glad that the other was there. They grieved together, begging the female Saiyan's forgiveness for their failure to protect her, to keep her safe from harm. She had given her all for them…and they both hated themselves for it._

Goku snapped out of his memories, shaking his head to clear it of the painful images from that day as his gaze fell on the sleeping female Saiyan once more. _I made a promise to you once that I would protect you…I broke it that day. I swore when you came back that it would never happen again. This time, I intend to keep my word. No matter the cost._

Goku went back to the lower bed, struggling for over an hour to get to sleep, but he just couldn't pull it off. Finally resigning himself to a sleepless night, he lofted himself back into the air before sitting on the edge of Teagan's bed, her feet touching his back as he sat there and watched her sleep.

For some reason, as he watched the breaths entering and leaving the female Saiyan's chest, he felt his eyelids drooping. Yawning widely, he very gently pushed her back until her back was touching the wall, laying down carefully in the space left between her and the edge of the bed. To his surprise, the bed was quite big and surprisingly warm, and he felt sleep creeping through his conscience almost immediately. The last thing he saw as his dark eyes drifted shut was the face of his oldest friend as she slept peacefully beside him. Then the darkness took him, and he drifted away to the realm of dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Got the inspiration for this one when I was rewatching several episodes of the Majin Buu/Evil Kid Buu Saga. Forgot how good some of those episodes are...then I promptly went and laughed my ass off at Team FourStar's DBZ parody. Man...what a hysterical compilation. And they aren't even done yet! :)**

**Thanks to my reviewers, as always! You guys are AWESOME! And a special thank-you goes to faded colors for her patience with my insanity...I hope the chapter makes up for it, friend! :)**

**Make sure to stop by and check out Unspoken by faded colors! Things are really starting to heat up over in that story! Got some great Goku/OC fluff. She writes fluff a lot better than I do...LOL**


	12. Undeserving

**A/N: Sorry this took so long...had an agonizing training day yesterday and my feet look like chop suey, got a strained knee, and my back's killing me. Road marches are not fun...and this one was a nice little stroll, lemme tell ya. 20 miles long, and I was carrying at least 40 pounds for nearly the whole thing. Oh well. I volunteered for it...:D**

**As always, love if you will, hate if you must. I will take anything you care to dispense.**

* * *

><p><em>It was peaceful. Quiet. Serene.<em>

_Teagan was wandering through a deeply shaded forest…she didn't know where. The musty smell of loam and wet dirt tickled her nose as she padded along, the dirt beneath her feet absorbing all sound as her cobalt blue eyes wandered in childlike curiosity. The female Saiyan stopped, reaching out and putting a hand on the trunk of a tree as she studied the forest all around her. She was surrounded by tall, tall trees that were as old as time itself._

_Weaving between huge, thick trunks and winding between bushes and other such flora and fauna, she suddenly came upon a brightly lit, open clearing with a deep, clear pond in the center. Eager to take a swim, she yanked off her gi, boots, and pants, leaving her in her undershirt and a pair of shorts as she dove into the cerulean water, the refreshing chill taking her breath away as she circled lazily in its depths._

_As she did circuit after circuit, Teagan realized that she could swim forever in this place and never become tired of it. She hadn't been this peaceful and calm in too long._

_A slight flicker out of the corner of her eye caught her attention and she raised her head, spotting a shadow at the edge of the pond, but she was unafraid. Kicking to the surface, she exploded from the water, lofting herself into the air and facing the intruder to her peace._

_A gentle smile crept across her lips as she identified him. It was a Saiyan, the myth…her legend. Goku's dark eyes looked into her own as he smiled in response and reached a big hand out to her. She clasped it gently, allowing him to pull her to the shoreline even though she didn't need the help._

_Her feet gently touched the ground as Goku pulled her into a powerful hug, burying his nose in her shoulder as she hugged him back. His scent, a unique mix of mountains, wilderness, and sheer raw power, reached her nose, sending a pleasant tingling sensation down her spine and to her core, warming her slightly chilled frame as it went._

_Holding him tightly, she nudged her head against his, rubbing her cheek against his in a rather canine-like fashion as she felt him smirk before he nudged her back. Sighing gently, she relaxed in Goku's arms, enjoying the feeling of warmth that his touch inevitably brought as his breaths whispered across the skin at the back of her neck. Tremors rippled through her chest every time he exhaled, her skin tingling pleasantly everywhere he was touching her as she lowered her forehead to his shoulder, closing her eyes and just enjoying this time she had been given with him._

_Teagan twitched in surprise when Goku ran the tips of his fingers down her ribs on both sides of her torso, making her entire body tense up and tremble as he grinned and did it again. She knew that he knew how sensitive the skin on her ribs was; she wasn't exactly ticklish, but she was extremely sensitive to touch on her ribs. She leaned heavily into his chest, lightly butting him with her head in an attempt to make him stop._

_Of course, he wasn't fazed. He nudged her back and continued, so she went to the next step. Moving with the speed of a striking viper, she lightly sank her teeth into his shoulder, startling him into stopping as she bounded back and flipped off the bank, diving seamlessly into the water with his laughter ringing in her ears._

_Swimming deeper and deeper, she allowed a grin to cross her face as she looked over her shoulder, just in time to see Goku hit the water and start to follow her. She hadn't bitten him nearly hard enough to cause injury. In fact, she was known to bite out of affection every once in awhile…_

_Goku reached her side in a few seconds, reaching out a hand to her as he swam in tandem with her. She reached out as well, the two of them lacing their fingers together as they continued swimming powerfully using their feet alone. His gaze remained locked on hers; neither looked away. They just kept kicking their feet, circling endlessly in a world of blue. Air was…not necessary. They felt no need to breathe, to return to the surface and the world above. Here, now, they were in a world all its own, a place they could call uniquely theirs. They had each other, and that was all that mattered to the Saiyans right then._

_Teagan had no idea how much time had passed when she and Goku finally decided to rise from the depths and taste the wind once more. Moving with a combination of speed and explosive power, they shot to the surface, erupting from the cerulean depths in a shower of steam and mist as a fountain of water came with them._

_With the roar of the falling water around them echoing in their ears, they hovered across from one another, their hands tightly clasped and their eyes locked. So much was said without actual words being spoken._

_Words…were not necessary to them. An entire conversation flowed, coming from a bond built by years of trust, compassion, and understanding. All they needed to say was said…without a word passing aloud, never to be heard by a curious world._

_Onyx stared into cobalt unflinchingly. A thousand emotions were felt and processed. Ten thousand words were said by two separate minds. Yet all was spoken…through the contact of two pairs of hands._

_Two individuals…bonded in spirit. Two Saiyans, brought together by fate. Two souls, ripped apart by one forgotten promise. Two friends, held together by the mere strength of their bond. And now they were as they should have been…two Saiyans…together forever. Forever in mind…never in body…always in spirit._

_Slowly, the light faded, until nothing remained but the blackness now surrounding them, and Goku himself. As if in tribute to his pure heart, he was glowing, outlined in white with an unseen sun highlighting him in gold. Then the onyx eyes flashed and turned to turquoise, and the black hair became flowing gold. A final testament to the spirit of the Saiyan she had known her entire life. The purest of them all…the only one who could control the great Spirit Bomb and ride the Flying Nimbus._

_And so when he finally faded from her sight and she was left to face the darkness alone, Teagan understood the truth in the very core of her being. Chi-Chi didn't deserve the noble Saiyan. But neither did she._

Teagan's eyes slowly opened to blackness. Though she could not see, she could hear and feel. And she knew that Goku was still at her side. His heartbeat thrummed powerfully less than six inches from her left ear, and his breathing tickled her nose. His body heat warmed the chill that had settled in her stomach from the realization she had stumbled upon before she had woken up.

_I have been living a lie_, Teagan thought as her eyes managed to pick out the outline of the big male Saiyan slumbering next to her. _I always thought I was worthy. But now I know better. No one is worthy of a soul as pure as his._

Rolling over so she was facing the wall, Teagan curled into herself slightly, silent tears slipping from her cobalt blue eyes to land on the quilt that Goku had so carefully wrapped her in as she let her eyes close before she let sleep take her away once more.

* * *

><p>Goku was suffering through the throes of another nightmare. He had had a few very bad daydreams before; never had he suffered so many nightmares during his sleep that were bad enough to actually bring him to consciousness.<p>

They were a frightening mix of fiction and reality; most, if not all of them, were based off of some memory that Goku had of Teagan when she had been hurt, or in one case, killed. The fiction that altered each of them brought the Saiyan to the wakeful world with a scream of fury and sheer terror dying on his lips.

Every time he was thrust back into the real world, Goku's dark eyes would shoot to Teagan, studying the female Saiyan critically as she slept in relative peace next to him. He would actually reach out and touch her lightly, for fear that she was not real, merely a figment of his already wild imagination. Reassured for the moment, he would settle back down, keeping his eyes on her until sleep took his mind once more.

The latest dream he was experiencing was a particularly nasty one. In it, he dreamt that Nightshade had returned, with one target in mind: Teagan…

_The wind howled by Goku's ears as he chased Nightshade through the sky. The demon had reappeared only minutes before, Piccolo sensing his sheer evil almost immediately as he alerted the others. Goku was still staying with Teagan at her place; when they got the message that Nightshade was back, Goku insisted that Teagan hide while Goku headed out to cut the demon off until the rest could arrive. Teagan had agreed…reluctantly._

_Goku had taken off in a northerly direction, using his senses to figure out where Piccolo was and basing his direction off of the Namek's flight path. The male Saiyan couldn't help but notice how frequently Piccolo was changing direction._ What in Kami's name is going on? _Goku thought in frustration as he changed his path for the third time in less than a minute._

_Suddenly, the Namek appeared off to Goku's right, and the Saiyan immediately tore towards him. The two fighters met in midair, both screeching to a halt and staring at each other as Goku asked, "Where's Nightshade?"_

_The look on the Namek's serious face sent Goku's heart plummeting into his boots. "You mean you didn't see him?" Piccolo asked, his dark eyes wide. Goku shook his head no; immediately, a roar of fury ripped from the green fighter's chest as his eyes began scanning relentlessly, struggling to find the demon._

_A sudden flare in Teagan's ki whipped both fighters' heads around as they stared in the direction of her home. "No…" Goku whispered, just before his eyes flashed to turquoise and his hair stood up and turned to molten gold. "No!" The roar that ripped from the Saiyan's chest made Piccolo cower for a moment before Goku put two fingers to his forehead and vanished a moment later._

_Goku had zeroed in on Teagan; he appeared on the east side of the house, instantly noticing the sheer panic that had overtaken her horses. Even her prized stallion, Barcindebar, was racing in his pen, his dark eyes flashing with terror._ That animal is never afraid of anything… _Goku thought as he watched the careening stallion in shock._ So what could have… _The crash of breaking glass interrupted his thoughts._

_Goku spun just in time to get hit in the chest by the female Saiyan as she was hurled bodily through one of the windows. Both Saiyans tumbled several feet before crashing into Barcindebar's pen, sending the stallion hurtling to the opposite end as Nightshade casually hovered through the shattered window, his cold red eyes gleaming with cruel satisfaction as Goku scrambled to Teagan's side._

_"Teagan? Teagan!" Goku cried as he pulled her into his lap, brushing her bloody gray hair from her face as he looked at her helplessly. Patting her cheek several times, the blonde haired fighter held his breath, looking for anything to indicate if she was alive. An evil laugh rippled from Nightshade's chest as he watched the male Saiyan's futile efforts; overtaken by rage, Goku raised one mighty hand, unleashing a powerful ki blast straight into the demon's chest that sent him flying all the way through the building and into the trees on the other side._

_Turning his attention back to the female, Goku placed a hand on her chest, feeling for her powerful heartbeat as his eyes searched her face. Relief washed through him as he felt her heart pumping weakly, just before her cobalt blue eyes opened. "Teagan? Hey there…I was worried you weren't going to wake up." He whispered, his turquoise eyes looking into hers as she focused on him._

_A rattling cough rippled from her chest before she looked into his eyes again, then she whispered, "Goku…leave now…before he…returns…"_

_Shaking his head violently, the male Saiyan snarled aloud at the thought, then froze when Teagan's fingers gently ran through a few of the blonde spikes that had fallen into his face. The sad smile on her lips stopped his heart as she continued softly. "He already took…what he came here for…please, leave…before he…does the same…to you…"_

_He shook his head again, refusing to believe her, then he felt her knuckles run gently down the side of his head. Closing his eyes tight, he leaned into her touch, trembling as she touched the tips of her fingers below his eyes, wiping away tears that he didn't even realize were falling before she touched his chin gently, forcing him to open his eyes once more and look at her._

_Determined to stay with her, Goku was amazed when he felt himself losing control over his body._ No! I have to stay! I have to… _His thoughts went unheard by his body as he felt himself letting her go. Scrambling frantically, Goku locked his eyes on Teagan's one last time, memorizing the female Saiyan in front of him before he gently let her go. Hot tears coursed from his turquoise eyes as he blasted off, his mind screaming and raging in a frantic attempt to regain control and go back as he flew farther and farther away._

_Behind him, one massive explosion shook the Earth and destroyed the entire property that had once been Teagan's, including her home, her livestock…and herself. Goku's roar of rage, agony, and grief echoed across the empty land, as he remembered the sound of the female Saiyan's clear voice, never to be heard again…_

Goku snapped awake with a gasp, shooting upright so fast he nearly fell off the bed as his wild dark eyes searched the room, then he relaxed when he realized where he was.

Instantly, he turned, relieved when he saw the female Saiyan sleeping peacefully beside him. He noticed that she had shifted since he had last been awake; instead of facing him, now she was facing the wall, her knees touching her chest as she slumbered fitfully, a soft whimper escaping from her chest every few seconds as something tormented her thoughts.

Goku reached out to her, touching her shoulder gently and cringing when she flinched away. He scooted closer, gently tugging the female Saiyan closer to him, then he saw her tears. _Teagan's crying? Why?_ It was obvious she had been crying hard; her pillow was soaked beneath her head, and there were still more making their way down her face.

Goku felt a cold shock rip through his gut, and he immediately drew the shaking female into his powerful arms, holding her tightly against his warm chest as she slowly came back to consciousness.

"Goku?" Teagan's voice was soft and a little groggy as she blinked a few times and slowly came to full alertness. Looking around, she took in her surroundings before focusing on her own circumstances, and him.

"Goku…what are you doing?" She asked, cobalt blue eyes clear and sharp as she stared at him suspiciously.

"You were crying. I don't like it when you cry." He answered simply, dark eyes looking into hers as she stared back, still suspicious.

"You could have simply woken me." She growled, attempting to extract herself from his arms, but then he tightened his grip, preventing her from moving at all. She stopped moving and looked at him again, her eyes narrowing dangerously as she growled, "Goku, let go."

He narrowed his eyes in return, tightening his grip just a little more as he said, "No. Not until you tell me what is wrong."

Snarling aloud, Teagan attempted to get free, but Goku just kept gripping her tighter and tighter until one of her ribs started to crack under the pressure. Still snarling in annoyance, she glared at him and snapped, "Bad dream, alright? Now let…go."

But he wouldn't. "Bad dream about what?" Goku asked, his dark eyes boring into hers as she went still in his arms. He could see the war going on in her cobalt blue eyes as she struggled to decide what she should…and shouldn't…tell him. He increased the pressure just enough to make her look at him again. "The truth, Teagan."

Another snarl rippled from her chest, but this one was out of sheer annoyance, since she knew she couldn't get out of the grip he had her in. "You damned pest…the dream was about someone I care for, alright? Someone I wish I could be with…but can never have. I can't have him because I don't deserve him. Alright? It was…a big blow to my ego. That's why I was crying. Now let me go!"

_Hmm? Teagan never talks about guys she likes…interesting…_ Instead of obeying, he actually turned her so she was facing him before lying on his side, still holding her as he did so. Now she was trembling with fury, pure electricity surging up and down her frame as her cobalt blue eyes blazed into his onyx gaze, seeking answers for his stubborn refusal to let her go.

"So…who is it?" The curious male Saiyan asked, fully prepared for her to react badly. He was not disappointed.

Roaring aloud in a near blind rage, Teagan fought him, struggling against his iron grip as her eyes pierced his with such intensity that he nearly had to look away. "And how is that YOUR business, Goku? Damn you, let go!"

Goku smirked slightly as he bear hugged the fighting female Saiyan, his lips next to her ear as he whispered, "I'm supposed to be your best friend, Teagan. And any guy that thinks he's worthy of MY best friend has to go through me…so who is it?"

Teagan was frozen in surprise. He had pulled back as soon as he had stopped speaking, and it was apparent that their close proximity startled her. Goku's nose was touching hers, their eyes were less than six inches apart, and every rapid breath that left her chest blasted across his face. She had nowhere to run.

Slowly, her eyes lost their fighting gleam, and then her gaze dropped to his chest before her eyes closed and she sighed softly. "He doesn't know, Goku. And it would be unfair of me to tell him…and wrong."

Her powerful frame went limp in his arms, and she lowered her head to his shoulder, sighing again as he thought of how he should respond. "Why is that, Teagan?" He finally asked, releasing one arm and gently scratching behind one of her ears in an effort to get her to relax and calm down.

A light, purring growl rumbled from her chest as she nuzzled her head into his hand and responded to his query. "He's married, Goku. Sad thing is…I've known him since long before he was married. I lost my chance; it's my own fault."

Knowing she wasn't going to try and run anymore, Goku released her, still scratching behind her ear as he used his other hand to gently cup her chin and raise her head so he could get a good look at her face. She opened her eyes and met his gaze, her cobalt blue eyes filled with defeat as she stared at him sadly.

Cocking his head, Goku asked a question that was confusing him about the whole thing. "Why don't you just tell him, give him a chance to decide?"

Shaking her head, Teagan sighed again, answering with a tone that brooked no argument, nor did it leave any questions behind. "Because he made his choice. It's not my right to try and change his mind. And telling him would only confuse things further…hell, if I told him, I'd probably lose him permanently. Not worth the risk."

Goku was puzzled. Normally, Teagan was fearless, telling people exactly what was on her mind, consequences be damned. _She must really, REALLY like this guy._ He thought as he replied. "Fine, tell me who it is, and I'll tell him."

It started out as a gruff snort, then it turned into a chuckle, then a full blown laugh as Teagan looked at him with her eyes sparkling in amusement. "Thanks Goku, but no. Trust me, this is one thing you can't help me with. But thanks for trying."

Her laughter was infectious; Goku found himself chuckling along with her for a bit before both of them stopped, just staring into the other's eyes. A lock of Teagan's gray hair had fallen into her face; without thinking, Goku gently brushed it out of her face, tucking it behind her ear as she just looked at him wonderingly.

_What is on her mind? Really?_ He wondered, unconsciously running his fingers through her steel gray hair as her eyes widened slightly in surprise. _Could one guy really bring her this much pain? Or is there something she's trying to hide?_

For some reason, it suddenly hit Goku just how soft her hair was. Curling a small amount of it around one finger, Goku studied it in childlike curiosity, wondering why he'd never realized it before. At the same time, his sharp nose identified the smell of spearmint, and without thinking he lowered his head, burying his nose in her hair as he took in a deep breath of the sharp, yet calming scent. He had always been able to tell where Teagan had been and how recently, based on her unique smell, whenever he was in her home. It had just never occurred to him what exactly it was that made up her distinct scent.

_So it's the spearmint that makes her smell so clean. And that comes from her hair. So what's the rest that I smell?_ Utterly curious now, the male Saiyan raised his head, looking down into her eyes for a moment before gently hugging her close, lowering his head onto one of her shoulders as he took in another deep breath. _Jasmine…ahh…no wonder she always has that wild sort of edge to her scent…spearmint and jasmine, just as unique a combination as the Saiyan is herself. But why have I never noticed this before?_

Raising his head once more, Goku looked into her eyes, seeing a combination of surprise, confusion…and something else. _What was that?_ He thought, looking a little deeper into her mesmerizing cobalt blue eyes. _It came and went so fast…I didn't have a chance to really see it…whatever it was._

Despite his pondering, Goku was still aware of his surroundings, so when Teagan's body temperature began to rise, it immediately caught his attention. _Huh?_ His sharp dark eyes looked into hers as he felt the rising heat from every breath she exhaled. He didn't understand what was going on, but the look of utter calm in her eyes kept him from being too worried. Then her scent changed.

Goku was startled at what kind of feelings that slight alteration to her scent caused within his powerful frame. He was suddenly acutely aware of every single place they were in contact, and a tremor went down his spine every time her hot breath hit his face. Deep within his muscular torso, something caught fire, sending a strangely empowering heat roaring through his blood as his hands flexed, involuntarily clenching into fists as he tried to figure out what was going on. A sudden grinding sound caught his attention and his eyes snapped back into focus.

Teagan had gritted her teeth, her own hands curled into fists as her breathing pattern changed drastically. She seemed to be at the edge of her control…and Goku had no idea why. A primal instinct surfaced in his mind as he stared at the female Saiyan, and he was shocked by the power it held. _Mine_, it said. _Huh? 'Mine' what?_ He wondered, then it happened again. Only this time, it was much, much stronger. _MINE! MINE!_ His instincts howled at him, making the male Saiyan grab his head and shake it frantically.

"Teagan…why do I look at you…and something in my head…screams 'mine'?" He asked aloud, his breath coming in heavy gasps as he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth against the insistent voice.

"Simple, Goku…you're reacting…to my scent…give me a sec…should be normal in a moment…" She grunted, her voice just as strained as his.

Goku noticed immediately when her scent normalized. Once it did, the voice went away, and he felt more like himself almost immediately. Breathing out a sigh of relief, he opened his eyes, finding himself staring into Teagan's cobalt blue gaze as she studied him wonderingly.

"Goku…do you understand what just happened?" She asked, still staring at him.

The male Saiyan thought hard for a few seconds, racking his brain but he didn't have any idea what had just transpired.

"No, Teagan. I don't." He responded, surprised when she looked relieved.

"Okay…all right. I think I'm going to try and get some more sleep…this time, without the nightmares. Night, Goku." She said, yawning slightly before rolling to face the wall again.

"Night, Teagan…" He responded, settling himself comfortably as he stared at her back for awhile before sleep overtook him again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay...starting to have a little fun with the fluff, here. Don't know why, but I'm suddenly enjoying writing all this tension that Goku doesn't understand at all and that drives Teagan straight up the wall. :D**

**To my reviewers, _gracias_! As always, ya'll ROCK! :) Have a handful of new reviewers this time around...Akashane, lvl.99dratini, and secretlovers, welcome! And thanks so much for those kind reviews! I must plead guilty to being quite flattered by yours, secretlovers! I am honored! :)**

**And for those who have not taken a look at it, please take a moment (or twenty) to stop by and read Unspoken by faded colors! It's another Goku/OC fic that's running around out there. It's a good one, too, and she's really starting to heat things up over there! Seriously, give it a read! It's pure gold!**

**Until we meet again...**

**Kani**


	13. What Should Have Been

**A/N: Okay. I'm just gonna throw this out there right now...I'm starting to pull Goku out of character, just a little bit. With the introduction of an OC, it was bound to happen eventually, despite my best efforts. I'm still expecting some bricks to be thrown but meh. My story. No likey, not my fault.**

**As always, love if you will, hate if you must. I will take whatever you care to dispense.**

* * *

><p>Teagan waited until she was absolutely sure that Goku was asleep, and then she waited a little longer. <em>How can he not understand any of the things that have been happening between us lately? Damn him…damn him and his simplicity.<em> She thought in frustration before slowly rolling to face him once more.

Despite her irritation at his idiocy when it came to anything dealing with physical attraction and romance, Teagan could feel her features softening as she stared at the slumbering male Saiyan. _Ah Goku…I couldn't stay angry with you if I tried._

Moving with the silence and grace of a tigress, Teagan slowly levitated off of the bed, hovering about two feet in the air as she slowly passed over Goku, barely breathing as she did so. Once she was clear, she straightened into an upright position, dropping to the floor quickly but in complete silence as she landed lightly on the balls of her feet before prowling out of the room.

Teagan headed for the balcony on the east side of her home. It always had a great view of the rising sun during the morning, and was an excellent stargazing spot during the darkest hours of the night. She walked outside, the cool night air sending a pleasant tingle across her sensitive skin as she took in a deep breath of the dew-laden air, growling softly in pleasure at the clean, refreshing scent. She moved to the railing, placing both hands on it as she tilted her head back and studied the clear night sky. She idly noted the half moon out of sheer habit before turning her attention to the stars.

Billions upon billions of tiny pinpricks of light pierced the quilted night sky, twinkling and sparkling in an endless dance that was as old as time. Teagan reminisced to herself about the stars thoughtfully, remembering a discussion she had had with Vegeta once when he found her staring at the night sky.

_"What are you looking at, female?" Vegeta had growled. He never called her Woman; that was reserved for his wife Bulma. He rarely called Teagan by her given name, due to the fact that she had never been given a Saiyan name. So he merely called her 'female'…much to her annoyance._

_The female Saiyan's cobalt blue eyes were locked on the night sky, her tail twitching slightly in annoyance at the Prince's interruption of her stargazing as she pondered her response. Deciding on one that she knew would completely confuse him, and therefore piss him off, she turned, gazing into his flat onyx eyes for a moment before she spoke softly._

_"I am looking at the fading stars of the past, the bright, blazing stars of the present, and the stars of the future just waiting to shine. They're always there. All you have to do is look for them." With that, she headed inside, leaving a perplexed and annoyed Vegeta behind._

Teagan smirked when she remembered just how pissed off the Saiyan Prince had been by her…unorthodox response. _It was worth that lovely sparring match that followed…no doubt about it._ She thought as she closed her eyes, taking in another deep breath and holding it for a few seconds before letting it out slowly. She wanted to fly…like she used to. Before all the Nightshade craziness…before Goku became a fixture in her life.

Turning around halfway, her eyes fixed on the balcony door she had exited, hesitating slightly as she looked at the sky again. She didn't want to just take off, in case Goku woke up and freaked out when he couldn't find her. But then again, all he'd have to do is zero in on her ki and he'd be able to use Instant Transmission to reach her in a heartbeat.

Her decision made, Teagan launched herself over the balcony railing, gathering her ki around her like a shield as she shot away from her house, turning and aiming for her fishing hole as she raised her energy just enough to keep her warm through the flight. _It's nice to fly like this again…didn't realize how much I missed these simple night flights._ Teagan thought as her fishing hole appeared in the near distance.

Clearing the final treetops surrounding the fishing hole, Teagan dropped from the sky, landing powerfully on all fours before slowly standing up and walking to the water's edge. She knelt, looking down into the water, only to find a familiar face staring back at her. Familiar, but different. _Now I know what they all see when they look at me…_

Wild steel gray hair stuck up in all directions, all over her head. She never could get it to lay flat, no matter how much effort she put into it. It was slightly longer than Goku's, but not by much. A few locks of hair fell into her wild cobalt blue eyes, deep set under the typical heavy Saiyan brows. She had a broad, flat forehead that held a few faints scars of its own, rolling down into well-defined cheekbones covered by a layer of battle-hardened flesh. Her nose was small but sharp, still straight despite being broken more times than she could count. Her wide, powerful jaw had suffered its own fair share of breaks, but none of them showed, not on her skin, nor in the way her teeth met when she set her jaw. Her chin was smooth and rounded, and her lips were full but not too much so. Overall, she was an attractive female, in her own right. It was not unusual for her to bring men to a staggering halt when she prowled by, but none of them were even remotely worth her time. But now there was a new reason for people to stop and stare…

The vicious wound to her face had long since healed, but an awful scar had been left in its wake. Deep and wide, it started above her right eye, cutting a swath through her thick gray eyebrow and slashing down across her eye before hitting the bridge of her nose, continuing on underneath her left eye before tapering off at the base of her left ear. Her eyes were locked on the huge scar as she stared at herself in the clear, still water. _There is nothing to be ashamed of…that I know…but I can't help but look at this scar…and see a story. And I am quite sure that that is what the others will see as well when they look at my scar. They don't see a scar…they see a story._

She stared into the water for…she had no idea how long, when the faint thunder of hoof beats on grass caught her attention. Turning her head towards the forest edge, she wasn't surprised to see one of her horses emerge from the darkness, moving towards her without fear as she stood and turned to greet the animal. A truly radiant smile crossed her face when she realized which horse it was.

"Hello, Barcindebar. Hope you're enjoying your pasture time with the rest of your herd. Been a couple weeks since I last saw you, big guy." Teagan said, reaching out a hand and gently rubbing the great black stallion's velvety nose as he snorted, then stepped forward and nuzzled his nose into her chest. She wrapped an arm around his neck, running a hand down his smooth, muscular neck as he tossed his head slightly, sending his mane to rippling as he nudged her with his nose again.

Teagan laughed aloud, bounding onto his back in one powerful stride as he reared and pawed at the air before leaping into a powerful, rolling canter, following the pond's edge as his long mane blew back into Teagan's face. Her legs were locked securely behind his shoulders, and she rested one hand on his withers to stabilize herself further. Horse and rider pounded across dirt and mud and bounded over rocks as Teagan lost herself in her memories again.

_It's been so long since I last rode Barcindebar…too long, really. I miss the simplicity and peace of riding sometimes. Even flying can't compare, sadly… _She was brought out of her reminiscing as the stallion picked up speed, leaping easily over a fallen tree as he headed back into the woods, using one of Teagan's favorite riding trails to set a winding course for her distant home.

Teagan and Barcindebar barely paid any mind to the eyes flashing in the darkness. Nothing would dare to attack one of Teagan's horses. The last time something did…well, the end result wasn't too pretty, but highly effective. The wild ones respected the female Saiyan; she only hunted for food, and she always respected the wilderness when she was out training or even just wandering. Hell, it wasn't unusual for a wild beast to appear in her front yard when it was injured or lost. She always helped the creatures of the forest, just as Goku and his sons did the same.

Out of the corner of her eye, Teagan spotted a big cat loping along just behind the stallion's hindquarters. She turned to study the cat further, and upon realizing it had been noticed, the cat leaped forward until it was running stride for stride with the stallion. Teagan studied it curiously for a moment before slowing Barcindebar, the horse coming to a halt smoothly and without complaint as she dismounted and stood before the wild beast.

The cat, which turned out to be a male panther, turned and walked smoothly into the forest. Teagan followed him without fear, Barcindebar right on her heels. Despite the darkness, the female Saiyan could see fine, so following the panther was no problem. They walked for about ten minutes before reaching their destination, the big cat stepping aside to show Teagan something she hadn't seen in quite awhile.

"Well, now…this is quite the occasion, indeed. Thank you for bringing me here." She said aloud as she knelt down to play with four little panther kits. The young ones had to be only about a month old, but they were already quite energetic. With the parents looking on, the four of them climbed all over Teagan, batting at her hair, gently mouthing at her hands and arms, and rolling around in her lap. One of them was even brave enough to approach Barcindebar; the great stallion lowered his head, sniffing at the little kit curiously as it touched its little nose to his. Teagan couldn't help but smile as the little kit and the huge stallion stood with noses touching, then the kit put its forepaws on his face so it could get right up and look into the stallion's eyes. The stallion's patience was remarkable; he stood quietly until the kit was done examining him and moved on.

Teagan and Barcindebar stayed with the panther family for an hour, playing with the kits as the Saiyan took the time to just enjoy the wilderness. She even ended up treating a small health issue with the female panther before she and Barcindebar took their leave, the male escorting the stallion and his rider back to the trail they had been on before disappearing into the forest once more.

The horse and his rider headed for home once more, various forest beasts joining them for short periods of time before disappearing again. They made it home without any further interruptions, and their timing was perfect. The night was waning; the stars began to fade away as the sky turned lighter and lighter, the clouds turning various shades of gold, cream, and pink as the sun peeked over the distant horizon. It rose slowly, a glorious, blazing golden fireball that gave light and life to the world, touching the Earth with a warmth gentled by distance and time.

Barcindebar and Teagan stood silently, watching the magnificent sunrise together for the first time in quite awhile before Teagan slowly dismounted, walking forward until her shoulder was next to the stallion's head. The horse turned, gently nuzzling the female Saiyan's chest again as she carefully hugged his head before releasing him.

"Thanks, Barcindebar. I needed that. You better get back to your herd. Be careful." She said, looking into his eyes as she rested a hand on his soft nose. Snorting gently, he nuzzled her once more before backing away and then rearing, his mighty forelegs slashing through the air in an impressive display of power. Then he hit all fours, leaping away and racing back into the forest again. He was gone mere seconds later.

* * *

><p>Goku had been awake since the second Teagan had left the room. He had considered going after her, but decided not to. <em>I've been around her almost non-stop for the last three days. She probably needs a little time to herself.<em>

Of course, this completely contradicted what his instincts were screaming at him, which was to follow her and protect her at all costs. _Nightshade's attack has changed how we think, and not in a small way…_ The male Saiyan thought as he felt Teagan's ki spike slightly before she flew away. _Now…where is she going?_

Based on how she had moved and where she had gone since he had been there with her, Goku quickly realized she was heading for her fishing hole. _That little pond seems to bring her great peace,_ he thought, just before a slight flare in her ki alarmed him. As quickly as it happened, it dropped, and he worked to calm his racing pulse. _She was probably just startled by something. Yeah, that's all…_

Goku monitored Teagan's ki the entire time she was gone, tracking her through the forest and during her interactions with the panther family. It was when she paused outside that he finally rose, going quietly to the balcony nearest to where she was and looking down at her curiously. The scene below him warmed the male Saiyan's heart.

Teagan was sitting on her favorite stallion, Barcindebar. Horse and Saiyan both were staring at the rising sun, and Goku enjoyed watching the different shades of gold that played across Teagan's face as the sun glowed in her eyes. He couldn't help but notice how peaceful she looked, just sitting there. _She has always enjoyed her solitude, just her and her horses. She loves having visitors every once in awhile, and she enjoys visiting the rest of the gang, but her independence has always been utmost in her mind. It almost wouldn't surprise me if she never settled down, if she never found a husband. She's just too powerful for an average human. I really wonder who it is she likes?_

His inner musing was cut short when he watched Teagan saying her goodbyes to her beloved stallion, just before the beast reared and raced away. Bounding lightly over the railing, Goku landed a few feet away from the female Saiyan, watching her as she turned and stared into his eyes for a moment before sending a smile his way as she walked towards her back garden, which was now bathed in the early morning sunlight. He followed, curious as to what she was doing.

Teagan kept moving until she was standing in a small grass circle that was edged in smooth quartz and surrounded by a stone path and dozens of different types of plants and flowers beyond. She slowly sat down, curling one powerful leg beneath her body as she rested her elbow on the upraised knee of her other leg, still watching the rising sun as Goku stared down at her.

_Early morning contemplation? She's not meditating, that's for sure._ He thought as he dropped onto his haunches behind her, crouching there for a few seconds before plopping down fully onto his rear. He planted both of his feet, resting his elbows on his knees as he looked over Teagan's shoulder at the sun. _What is on her mind?_

Noticing some tension in her shoulders, he reached out, gently placing both hands on her shoulders and carefully working out the kinks as she studied him out of the corner of her eye. She was a bit too far away for him to work comfortably, so he gently tugged her closer, so that she was sitting about a foot away with his knees lightly grazing her ribs on either side of her body. She didn't seem to mind; she turned her attention back to whatever it was she was thinking about as Goku continued working the tension from her powerful shoulders.

It didn't take him long to finish what he was doing. When he did, he couldn't help but notice that she was trembling slightly; the tremors sent the powerful muscles under his hands to rippling. Moving without thinking, Goku pulled her fully flush with his powerful chest, her spine resting against his sternum as he gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She seemed to be startled momentarily before she tentatively took one of his hands, curling her fingers around his as he placed his other hand on his opposite wrist, surrounding Teagan with his muscular arms as she leaned into his chest a little more comfortably.

Teagan's cheek was pressed against Goku's; his head was nearly resting on one of her shoulders as he gently squeezed the hand she was holding, easily conveying a sense of warmth, support, and protection to the female Saiyan as she squeezed back. He felt a long sigh leave her chest as she turned her head slightly, closing her eyes and giving him a very, very slight nudge using her cheek and her nose. Without pulling his head back, Goku turned and did the same, not realizing what he was mistakenly about to do.

As he turned, she opened her eyes, looking at him as his forehead touched hers, his nose brushing against hers as suddenly, he found that his lips were resting on hers lightly. The instincts that had been silenced hours before came roaring back to the forefront of his mind as he stared into her eyes, neither of them moving, whether from shock or something else.

A floodgate was opened somewhere deep inside, and fire roared through his blood, bringing a new awareness to his mind as he suddenly found himself studying the female in front of him in a way he never had before. Some primal instinct deep in his brain was fighting to take over for his conscious mind as he managed to hold it at bay, wondering what was going on with his instincts.

Teagan hadn't moved. Goku wasn't sure why, but he was glad she hadn't. With their incredibly close proximity, her intoxicating scent and the warmth from her powerful frame sent the male Saiyan's heart to racing as her pulse increased to match his.

His dark eyes pierced hers before wandering a little, taking in every feature on her face as he suddenly realized something. _She's…beautiful._ He had no idea why he had never realized it before. The scars she bore mattered little; the definitive feminine features that made her so remarkably attractive to so many men suddenly registered in Goku's mind, thanks to a set of instincts that he had never known before.

Teagan's breath blasted across Goku's face, increasing his awareness of her even further as she ever so gently pulled back a little, trying to understand just what it was the male Saiyan was doing.

"No…stay." Goku's voice was so soft that he barely even heard it, but he knew she had by the understanding that flickered through her cobalt blue eyes.

They stared at one another, eye to eye, nose to nose, as Goku tried to understand what he was doing, or what it was he was trying to do. Some small part of his mind was screaming for his attention, telling him that what he was about to do was morally wrong in _so_ many ways that it wasn't even funny. But then his instincts returned, and they told a much different story.

_This is something you should have done long ago. What you are feeling now is what you've been unknowingly feeling for this female the entire time you have known her. There are many paths that are taken, and many that aren't. This is one of the paths that was ignored; this is what should have been. Do what feels right._ The voice wasn't insistent this time; now, it was warm, wise…understanding. _Do what feels right._

Goku refocused his eyes on Teagan's, and then he leaned forward. This time, he was the one that initiated the kiss; Teagan tried to retreat but his eyes bade her not to. _This…feels right._ He thought as she hesitated before relaxing, trusting that he understood what he was doing as both closed their eyes. _This feels right…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah. I went there. Again, notice that I used Goku's instincts against him...I won't say that he _doesn't_ understand what he's doing, he's just not sure about what's going on. Talk about a learning curve.**

**To all my reviewers, ya'll are awesome, as always! *hands out cyber cookies* And to my favoriters, my story followers, and other such lurkers, my thanks to you as well! If not for your loyalty, I would have quit writing long before now.**

**And for those that haven't seen it, check out Unspoken by faded colors, a very popular Goku/OC fic that I, myself, am stalking. It's well worth a look! :)**


	14. Something Worth Fighting For

**A/N: Yay for more shenanigans! And fluff. FLUFFY SHENANIGANS! Chapter's a little late, I know. Long work weekend. Nothing I can do about that.**

**As always, love if you will, hate if you must. I will take anything you care to dispense.**

* * *

><p><em>How can he not understand…what it is he's doing to me?<em> Teagan wondered as a shuddering sigh left her chest and she tilted her head down slightly, just enough to break the kiss as Goku's arms tightened around her. His dark eyes opened, meeting her hazy cobalt blue eyes as she felt tears slide slowly down her face.

_How can he not understand…that no matter how much this feels right to us both…that it is also so very, very wrong?_ Taken aback by her tears, Goku gently touched her cheek, wiping away some of her tears as more continued to fall.

_How can he not understand…that he's held my heart in his powerful hands, for so many years?_ Teagan gritted her teeth slightly, closing her eyes and burrowing her head beneath Goku's chin, pressing her cheek to his throat as she pressed her back into his chest a little further.

_How can he not understand…that I'd do anything for him, if only to be given that elusive second chance?_ Neither of them spoke as Goku simply held her, turning his head so that his cheek was pressing against her forehead and she cried silently into his chest.

_If only I had told him when I still had a chance…_

* * *

><p>Goku was confused. Very, very confused. Teagan was curled into his powerful chest, her entire body shaking with silent sobs as her tears soaked his gi and chilled the skin beneath. <em>I don't understand…what did I do wrong?<em>

One huge hand ran gently through the female Saiyan's gray hair as the rising sun warmed them both and banished the lingering chill of the night. _She seemed…to feel the same way I did…so why is she crying?_ The male Saiyan's instincts were going haywire, his mind was filled with confusion…and his heart contracted with pain. _She makes me feel so strange…_

A poorly muffled snort of amusement reached Goku's ears; instantly, his sharp dark eyes went to the sky as he growled mentally, _Not funny, King Kai._ The god disagreed; his laughter rang in the Saiyan's mind as he replied to Goku's less than amused observation.

_It is, and it isn't, Goku. You have no idea how ironic it is for you to think about how strange Teagan makes you feel. My boy, do you have any idea how you make HER feel? Do you know WHY it is she's acting this way?_ The god's slightly screechy voice made Goku's ears twitch slightly as he pondered the Kai's questions.

_Well…no King Kai, I don't know how I make her feel. And I don't have any idea why she's acting like this! I thought I was doing the right thing! Everything felt like it was right._ Goku's confusion rang clearly in his words; the god's amusement fled him as quickly as a dove flees a hunting hawk as he lowered his head, his antenna twitching slightly to keep his connection with Goku while he mused over the Saiyan's words.

_Goku…in many ways, you still have the mind of a child. This is what makes you who you are. At the same time, it makes you very, very hard to explain things to because really…you just don't understand. This…situation, what's happening between you and Teagan right now…this is one of those things. Your instincts understand what your mind does not; this is why they are so powerful, and so hard for you to ignore. You have…a fair understanding of your emotions. You know that your anger is one of your greatest weapons in battle. You know that your love for every living creature is what drives you to fight the kind of scum that you fight. And you know that it is your loyalty that makes you always want to defend your friends. But I must ask you now…do you know what it is that makes your instincts awaken every time you are near Teagan? Do you know what it is that you are feeling right now?_

Goku thought about it. He thought about it really, really hard. _What AM I feeling right now? This is all so confusing…_

King Kai's voice echoed gently in his mind once more. _Don't think about the confusion, Goku. Focus on what you're feeling right now, and compare it to everything you've ever felt. You may not find an exact match…but I think you'll find something that's close enough for you to understand._

Goku's dark eyes narrowed, and then lost focus as he went back in his memories, searching for something, _anything_, that even remotely resembled what he was experiencing at that moment.

As he began his comparisons, he started to notice a pattern. In every memory that Teagan was present, he felt something similar to his current emotional state. It wasn't as strong as it was now, but he realized that he had always felt this way around Teagan. _Huh. Never noticed that before…_

He went through dozens of memories, spanning across nearly three decades, and he found nothing. Then he stumbled across a very powerful memory that made his head snap up in surprise, for it brought with it the feelings Goku was looking for, and also a stunning realization…

_It was the day Gohan was born. He remembered staring down into the cradle, at his tiny son and his furry brown tail, listening to the boy's soft cries. Then the boy's eyes opened. He saw so much of himself in the child…same tail, same dark eyes. And the instant bond between him and his new son brought with it a realization that most parents feel for their children: love. The most powerful, most potent, and most fleeting emotion any sentient being can feel._

Goku's eyes shot wide open in shock, his jaw going slack in disbelief and amazement as his mind went blank for several seconds. King Kai's soft chuckle brought Goku crashing back to the present as he spoke gently to the stunned male Saiyan. _Very good, Goku. Now you understand._

Teagan had gone quiet, her tears spent and her emotions back under control while Goku had been pondering. Her back was resting against his chest as her eyes watched the sun, and Goku looked down at the female Saiyan in his arms before gently pushing her away and turning her to face him so he could get a good look at her.

Curiosity glimmered through her cobalt blue eyes as she cocked her head, staring at him unflinchingly as he stared back, his hands on her shoulders. As he studied her critically, his mind finally came back on track. _I…love…Teagan._ Even that one thought stunned him, but he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that it was true.

Goku really loved her, almost more than he had loved anything in his entire life. His feelings for the female Saiyan in front of him were almost stronger than they were for his own son. Even what he felt for his wife didn't compare, and he realized it, cringing internally at the thought.

As he stared at her, he finally understood what he had been feeling for Teagan even from the very first day they met. _Huh. Looks like I loved her all along._

Proud as he was that he figured it out, he still flinched when King Kai crashed the party…again. _Well Goku, now that you know, aren't you going to tell her?_ The startled male Saiyan actually yelped out loud, making Teagan raise a gray eyebrow at him in mild curiosity as he yelled aloud, "King Kai!"

Teagan snorted, speaking aloud for the first time as she said ironically, "What has that nosy blue gossiper stuck his nose in now, Goku?"

Goku's dark eyes shot back to hers, and he sat there for a moment, just staring at her. _Her…voice…_

As Goku just sat there and stared at her, Teagan's eyes narrowed, flickering around as she checked the immediate area before looking back at him, her confusion becoming slowly evident as she growled slightly, trying to understand why he was just staring at her.

"Goku?" His name brought him out of his trance, and he blinked a couple times before refocusing on her eyes. "Goku, what's going on? Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked, her cobalt blue eyes narrowed in suspicion as she eyed him uneasily.

"It's…your voice." Goku said, raising a hand to scratch at the back of his head in the typical Son fashion. A low growl rippled from Teagan's chest and her incisors flashed slightly as she replied quietly to his simple statement.

"Yes? What about it?" Her confusion was slowly being replaced by annoyance as she started growing frustrated with Goku's odd behavior.

_It's mesmerizing._ The thought rippled through Goku's mind…but he didn't have the guts to say the words aloud.

_My, my, someone is certainly brave! OUT WITH IT, GOKU! Before you REALLY get her angry!_ King Kai yelled at the stupefied male Saiyan, Goku promptly slapping a hand to his forehead as Teagan looked on in amused bewilderment.

"King Kai! I just now figured all this out…can you give me a little bit of a break? I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know what to say, I don't know how to say it! C'mon King Kai, really, what ARE you supposed to say to your best friend when you finally figure out that you love them?" Suddenly Goku froze, realizing with dawning terror, that he had said too much.

Of course, King Kai found the male Saiyan's predicament to be just hysterical. The god's maniacal laughter rang in his ears as Goku slowly turned his wide dark eyes to the subject of the whole conversation: Teagan.

To Goku's amazement, the female Saiyan hadn't moved an inch. Her cobalt blue eyes were stunningly void of any emotion…but at the same time, they were mildly curious. Goku and Teagan stared at each other for several long moments before he coughed nervously, scratching at his head again as she blinked at him before shaking her head slightly.

"King Kai…you really need to keep that big nose and those antennae of yours out of the personal business of us mere mortals. I might have to come up there and kick your dead rear all the way back to King Yemma's check in station." Her tone was calm but less than friendly as Goku tried to think of something, anything, to say to make the situation better.

Before he could, her gaze was back on him, and it was more like the famed Teagan stare he was familiar with. Her eyes were calm, but with the wild edge that she always seemed to naturally have. She actually chuckled at him, which brought his mind to a screeching halt in shock. "Goku, you love everyone. I have no idea why King Kai made such a big deal out of all that! Looks like he got you all flustered for nothing, you big lug."

Reaching forward, she ran a hand through his thick black hair, grinning at him in an easy fashion before she swung to her feet and strode back to the house, leaving Goku sitting on the ground in stunned silence.

He tried to turn and call her back, so he could tell her that it wasn't like that, that it was something more…but his voice wouldn't obey. He was left to watch her disappear as sorrow rippled through his powerful frame, his heart beating slowly and sadly as he thought, _Not like that, Teagan…I love you more than that…_

* * *

><p>Teagan strode inside, no clear destination in mind, just the mindless demand to keep moving driving her on. <em>What the HELL was all that about? Is that damn fat Kai trying to make me lose my mind? I thought gods were supposed to be benevolent! It's like that blue twerp has turned my misfortune, and our lives, into his own personal soap opera…how disgusting…<em>

Her temper flaring, Teagan allowed a low snarl to ripple from her chest as a wordless expression of her anger at the meddling blue god. _His intentions may be good but he's really tearing me up. With how Goku was acting outside, he must be running that poor guy through the cleaners too. How unsettling._

A sudden ringing sound startled the female Saiyan to such a degree that a ki blast instantly formed in the palm of her hand. Realizing that the sound was not a threat, she allowed the ki to disintegrate as she prowled towards her phone…that never rang. _What could this possibly be about?_

Picking up the device, she silenced it, holding it to her ear as she answered clearly, "Hello, you've reached the residence of Teagan Kimori. With whom am I speaking?"

The voice that echoed out from the other end of the line brought an unexpected wave of warmth from Teagan's heart, and it spread through her entire frame swiftly, leaving her tingling with happiness and an unexplainable joy.

"Lady Teagan! It's me, Goten! How are you this morning?" The boy's joyful exuberance and enthusiasm, so like his father's, was absolutely infectious. A warm chuckle rippled through Teagan's throat as she answered kindly.

"Good morning, Goten! I am doing very well, how are you this morning?" She could almost see the boy's beaming smile as he answered excitedly.

"Today's my birthday, Lady Teagan! You are coming this year, right?" In the background, Teagan could hear Chi-Chi scolding the boy for being too demanding, bringing a flicker of annoyance towards the unbearable woman for trying to crush the boy's happiness. She didn't let the other woman hurt the boy; her answer was instantaneous, and completely without thought.

"Of course, Goten. I wouldn't miss it for anything. I'll be there as soon as I can. It's at the lake like always, right?" Teagan's voice was warm; she knew for a fact that Goten didn't catch any of her anger towards his mother as he responded joyfully.

"Yep, same place as always! Thank you, Lady Teagan! Oh, my mom wants to know where my dad's at. Is he still with you, Lady Teagan?" The female Saiyan chuckled aloud as she replied.

"Yes, he's here. I'll make sure he knows that Chi-Chi is looking for him. I'll see you soon, Goten." The young demi Saiyan bid his sensei goodbye, and as she hung up the phone, Goku came through the door behind her.

Teagan turned, smoothly transitioning from one emotion to the next as she said, "Chi-Chi's looking for you. Probably has to do with the fact that it's Goten's birthday today. Thanks for reminding me, you silly Saiyan."

Her voice was teasing and gentle, and she strode from the room with Goku trailing after her. She bounded up the stairs and headed to a second story room that she used for arts, crafts, and the like. The room was rather dusty and had stuff strewn all over the place, but Teagan had a unique system all her own when it came to the room.

As Goku watched, the female Saiyan opened a closet door before heading inside and rummaging around, muttering under her breath as she did so. "Now, where is that box? I know it's in here somewhere…yowch! Blasted bowling ball, what idiot put it on that shelf? Oh Trunks, you little rat…I'm going to get you for that…" The male Saiyan sniggered to himself as Teagan emerged, her steel gray hair even wilder than usual with dust in it as a decent sized lump poked up just above her left temple.

"Laugh it up, Goku. You're next on my ass-kicking list." She growled at him, heading over to the nearest table and gently depositing a medium sized box on it before she went to a different closet to grab some wrapping paper and labels and bows.

Curious, the male Saiyan walked over to the table, reaching out and picking the box up as he weighed it in his hands. Wonderingly, he set it back down, narrowing his eyes as he considered what could possibly be inside. Just as he went to pull open the flap, a hefty metal paperweight flew out of nowhere and smashed into the left side of his head, sending him staggering with a yelp as Teagan came back with her wrapping materials.

"Oh no you don't! You'll have to wait and see with the rest of them!" She snarled at him, her cobalt blue eyes blazing with fire as she glared at him. The male Saiyan instantly backed off, rubbing at his now aching head and whining slightly to himself as he watched the female Saiyan seal the box with packing tape before she wrapped it carefully. He couldn't help but smile at the joy in her eyes as she held the finished product gently in her hands. As she turned to him and their eyes met, he felt his happy smile change to one that was slightly different but just as warm, and he knew Teagan spotted the difference.

"What's on your mind, _baka_?" She sneered, a challenging light glowing in her cobalt blue eyes. Goku laughed aloud, taking a few big strides forward and wrapping his arms around her, hugging her close as he replied quietly.

"It's good to see you so happy about something as simple as giving a gift to the son of your best friend on his birthday. I've…missed you, Teagan."

Teagan couldn't help but smile gently at Goku's warmth and the pleasure he took in her joy at giving something to another person that she really cared for. It was just another thing she loved about him.

Moving gently but swiftly, she nudged him back, heading downstairs and depositing the gift on the table in her main room before she turned and headed for her bedroom, stripping off the top to her sleepwear unthinkingly and hurling it in a basket of clothes awaiting the washing machine. She didn't even think about how Goku was following her as she walked into her closet, pulling out a clean gi top and bottom, undershirt, waist sash, and wristbands, as well as clean undergarments, and headed towards the bathroom.

Teagan deposited her clean clothes on the sink counter, quickly turning on the water in shower and setting it to the hottest setting so it would warm up quicker as Goku paused in the doorway and stared at her. She had already stripped off her top, leaving her in her bra and pants as she paused momentarily, suddenly realizing Goku was staring at her.

Spotting the dirty clothes basket out of the corner of her eye, she snatched up the top garment and hurled it at Goku's face as she barked, "Either get out or tie something around your eyes, you pervert!"

Caught off guard, Goku took the piece of clothing right to the face, and he scratched at it in an effort to get it off as Teagan seized the opportunity to strip down all the way and leap in the shower before he could clear his vision.

_He's not going to leave. Once again, he just doesn't see the morally wrong aspects of the whole scenario…all he sees is his best friend, whom he's known almost his entire life._ She thought as she squeezed a glob of shampoo into her palm before slapping it into her hair and scuffing it around vigorously.

_To be honest, I've lost my modesty around him…all I'm doing is keeping up a façade so he doesn't accidentally end up doing something that we'll both regret. Can't even count how many times I saw him naked as a kid…he was gifted even then, still is now, and WHAT AM I THINKING?_ Teagan nearly howled aloud in horror at her own thoughts, and she actually slapped herself across the face…rather hard, too.

_Owww…note to self, next time, slap self mentally instead of in reality._ She thought, just before her train of thought derailed…and in a very big way.

Teagan heard the shower curtain scuffle slightly, just before it was pulled back and Goku hopped in behind her and shut the curtain again. She went stiff with shock, her eyes wide as her thoughts went absolutely batty.

_Oh no…oh no. Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy…not good. Not good at all. And I was just thinking about…STOPPIT!_ Shaking her head, Teagan kept her eyes to the front as she growled, "What do you think you're doing, Goku?"

The male Saiyan reached over her shoulder, grabbing the shampoo out of her hand and giving the bottle a healthy squeeze as he said, "Showering. Figured I'd save a little time and just hop in with you. Just like when we took baths together when we were kids!"

Teagan nearly turned to snap at him…nearly. Her mortification at her current line of thought held her stiffly in line so she contented herself with growling at him before replying. "Again, Goku, that's when we were kids. It's not…okay anymore."

The shampoo was placed back in her hand and Goku stuck his head over her shoulder, crowding in on her right side as he asked, "Why's that, Teagan?"

The female Saiyan's eyes met his in a rather unfriendly fashion as she snarled, "Because we're not kids anymore, you're married with two fine sons, and I'm…just…me." _Nice catch, moron. Nearly spilled it all right there._

Goku cocked his head, his trademark grin crossing his face as he said, "I won't tell if you don't!" He then proceeded to step in front of her, scrubbing the shampoo into his hair before turning around and closing his eyes to wash it out.

With the willpower of a saint, Teagan kept her eyes glued to his chest, a faint blush dusting her cheeks as she crossed her arms, neatly covering her own assets as Goku finished washing out the shampoo and opened his dark eyes.

Their eyes met, and Teagan raised one gray brow at him as she asked sarcastically, "May I?"

Goku stepped aside, grabbing the conditioner as he went, and Teagan stepped forward, choosing to face the wall and wash the shampoo out that way as Goku pointed out an obvious fact from behind her.

"It's easier if you turn around, Teagan." She snorted, her eyes closed to prevent the shampoo from getting in her eyes as she replied.

"I'm well aware of that, Goku. Remember, I actually have SOME modesty left in my body, even if you don't." His simple reply to her statement made her eyes shoot open and left her sputtering in shock.

"I told you before, Teagan. You have nothing to be modest about. You look great, considering everything that's happened over the years, and what happened recently for that matter." _Again, not an ounce of malicious intent or creepiness like that old lecher Roshi. He's just stating what he sees to be fact. But that doesn't change the fact that this is embarrassing…and wrong. I should have locked him out and made him use the downstairs bath. Or hell, even the river._

Her thoughts were somewhat pure, but her mind kept feeding her images she really didn't need to see…not with him right behind her. _Oh Kami. Just kill me now and be done with it._

As if things couldn't get worse for the female Saiyan…they did. Goku, not really understanding just how compromising of a position he had put her in, decided to help her with her hair…and she damn near attached herself to the ceiling in shock.

Teagan yelped in shock when she felt him running his hands through her hair. Unable to stop herself, she spun around and yelled right in his face, "GOKU! WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?"

Bewildered and amused by her reaction, he held up the conditioner, smiling at her as he said, "I was putting the conditioner in your hair."

Teagan's jaw hit the floor with a crack as she stared into his dark eyes in utter shock and disbelief. "Uh…" _And my voice is failing me. Can this get any more humiliating?_ And then it did.

Goku's smile grew gentle, and he reached forward, running his hand through the locks of hair hanging in her face and moving them so he could look into her eyes as he said quietly, "You're really cute when you're flustered and blushing, you know that?" _And my humiliation is complete. I am in hell. I'm just not dead yet._

Teagan finished the rest of her shower in record time, nearly taking the shower curtain with her when she leaped out and grabbed her towel, hurriedly wrapping it around herself as Goku bounded out and shook himself like a dog.

Snarling at the male Saiyan in annoyance, Teagan glared at him and actually made an attempt at strangling him with his towel as he laughed aloud at her visible frustration. The two Saiyans spent the next five minutes brawling back and forth in a mix of playful spirit and sheer aggravation before they finished drying off and got dressed.

Goku was in his usual orange gi, black striped boots, blue undershirt, blue waist sash, and blue wrist guards, while Teagan was sporting a forest green gi, pure black boots, silver undershirt, silver waist sash, and silver wrist guards. They headed back out into the front room, Teagan collecting her gift for Goten before they walked outside and blasted off, shooting towards the Son residence and the lake beyond where Teagan could sense the ki signatures of all her friends and their families.

Goku and Teagan arrived about fifteen minutes later, and the female Saiyan quickly and quietly deposited her gift for Goten on the table where the rest were piled before she and Goku made their way to where the rest of the guests were located.

Teagan had purposely left her ki as low as possible, as had Goku. She was the last to arrive, and she knew that her presence would create quite the stir. _I'm sure that none of them expected me to come here, not after everything that's happened this week…_ She thought rather sadly as she hesitated slightly, almost afraid to move any further in case someone saw her.

The male Saiyan saw her hesitate and sensed the slight uneasiness that rippled through her powerful frame. "It's okay, Teagan. They might act a little weird at first, but it'll be okay. They'll be pretty happy to see you doing so much better." Goku said, stepping closer and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Almost against her will, Teagan turned and looked into his dark eyes, wanting nothing more than to just bury her head in his shoulder and act like nothing was wrong, that everything was perfect, but she knew she couldn't. Raising her head proudly, she nodded at him slightly, squaring her shoulders as she crossed her arms thoughtfully. _Hmm…may as well have some fun with it and surprise Goten…now how did I do it last year? Oh yeah…_

Goku recognized the smirk on her face, and he couldn't help but grin as she winked at him and put two fingers to her forehead. A moment later, she faded from sight, but Goku followed her path easily as he lofted himself into the air and flew the rest of the way to the group.

As he landed, Gohan turned and looked at him, alerting everyone to the fact that he was there as Bulma yelled, "Well there you are, Goku! Where's Teagan?" The whole gang was there: Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta, Chi-Chi, Videl, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Master Roshi, Piccolo, Tien, Chiaotzu, Krillin, 18, Ox King, and even Bulma's parents were present.

Goku crossed his powerful arms across his chest and smirked as he said, "Why don't you all ask Goten? I'm sure he can tell you." As one, the group turned to look at the small boy, and he immediately checked his surroundings using both sight and his senses before he looked back at his father in confusion.

"Dad, what do you mean? I can't sense her." Right as he stopped speaking, the female Saiyan came back into sight right behind him, lowering her hand from her forehead as the demi-Saiyan slowly turned back around to look at her.

Dropping fluidly to a knee, Teagan lowered herself to Goten's eye level as she stared at him warmly and said softly, "Happy Birthday, Goten."

Launching himself into the female Saiyan's arms, Goten hugged her tightly with all four limbs as he cried, "Lady Teagan, you're back! You're back, you're back, you're back!"

Teagan hugged the boy just as tightly, ever mindful of her awesome strength as two tears fell from her eyes, following the newest scars on her face as she whispered, "Yes Goten, I'm back, and I'm not going anywhere ever again. I promise."

Gently prying the now weeping boy off of her chest, Teagan looked into his eyes and wiped away his tears. "Now then, Goten. This is your big day. Tears should never be a part of that, even the joyful ones. And when you get a chance, you and Trunks owe me a sparring match. I need to see you two in action so I can figure out what to work on with you next."

Trunks let out a yell and did a back flip in excitement upon hearing her words, and Goten nodded vigorously, wiping away the last of his tears as Teagan stood back up and looked at the group as she asked, "Now then, what have I missed? Sorry I'm late by the way. I needed a bit of a jumpstart this morning."

The group laughed heartily before Chi-Chi clapped her hands in a businesslike fashion. "Well, now that you're here Teagan, Goten can open his presents! He refused to do so until you and that worthless louse of a husband of mine got here." Teagan's cobalt blue eyes softened as she looked at the boy who was smiling up at her with utter happiness in his dark eyes. _Just like Goku…_

A few minutes later, they were all gathered around Goten in a big circle as the demi-Saiyan excitedly tore into the mountain of gifts that awaited him. Teagan watched with a gentle light glowing in her eyes as Goku gracefully dropped to the ground at her side. "Worth it?" He asked, watching her closely as her eyes misted over slightly before she looked at him and nodded with a warm smile.

"Most definitely. Thanks Goku." She said before turning back just in time to see Goten pick up her gift. The little demi-Saiyan instantly brightened upon realizing whom it was from, and she watched in amusement as he pulled the paper off before carefully tearing into the box. She felt Goku leaning against her, curious to see what she got his younger son.

Goten gently removed a paper-wrapped article from the box before discarding it, and with everyone watching closely, he carefully unwrapped the paper before gasping in shock. "No way! It's perfect! Thank you, Lady Teagan! You remembered!" The overjoyed demi-Saiyan charged into her arms, nearly knocking her on her back in his excitement as he hugged her tightly.

Laughing aloud, Teagan ruffled his hair, looking at him with a grin as she answered, "Of course I remembered, Goten. You wouldn't stop talking about it."

At the last martial arts tournament that they had been a part of, Teagan had appeared in a silver gi with forest green wristbands, undershirt, and belt sash. Goten had thought her outfit was 'the coolest thing ever' and had been begging her to make him a set of his own. _And so I did. I'm glad I did this back before everything went crazy…_ Teagan thought with a tinge of sadness as the happy boy scampered away to change into his new outfit, much to the amusement of his family.

Teagan felt Goku's gaze as her eyes followed Goten's rapid movements before he disappeared in the tree line. "Thank you, Teagan. You just made my son's day." Looking over at her old friend, she smiled before nudging his head lightly with hers in a gesture of affection, which he swiftly returned.

"Anytime, Goku. Anytime." She said before they all looked up just in time to see Goten reappear. Teagan grinned proudly at how good Goten looked in the silver and green outfit. Everyone laughed as Trunks immediately started talking about how good his friend's new outfit looked and then raced over to Teagan to beg her to make one for him too.

Vegeta looked disgusted at his son's behavior, but Teagan merely smiled and told Trunks he'd have a set of his own by the end of the week. Both demi-Saiyans leaped on her, giving her a big hug as she sighed happily and hugged them both back. _Now this…this is living. This is worth fighting for…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay. A little cutesy, some fluffy...but the important thing is that I've transferred into the second major plot line of the story. The second shouldn't be near as long as the first was...I actually had no idea that I'd be able to drag that first one out as long as I did. Should be seeing some good action here real soon. Now the focus will shift from Goku/Teagan to Goku/Teagan, with Goten/Trunks/Teagan making up a decent part since she's getting back into the swing of things. She does need to train the boys for Nightshade's arrival, you know.**

**As always, thanks to my reviewers! You guys are AWESOME! And to my favoriters, story stalkers, and lurkers, ya'll rock too! Much love to my readers! :)**

**Make sure to stop by and check out Unspoken by faded colors. She's really got some fun stuff going on over there! Give it a look; it's well worth it! :)**


	15. Lost

The party had been going for hours. Teagan didn't know that, didn't even realize how much time had gone by until she looked up and saw the sun beginning its slow transition towards the western horizon. Her eyes flicked to her watch, widening slightly when it hit her just how much time had passed. _Three o' clock? Kami! We've been here for…seven hours. Huh…didn't even realize it…_

A blur of silver out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, and she turned her head to see Goten racing around the lake with Trunks. A gentle smile curved at her lips, then she remembered her promise to the boys.

Teagan stood up and walked to a big, open stretch of grass and sand near the lake's shoreline. "Goten, Trunks! You ready to spar?" She yelled at the two distant demi-Saiyans. Instantly, both screeched to a halt and came tearing back, eager to show their sensei the techniques they had been dutifully practicing while she recovered.

Both boys skidded to a halt in front of her, sending sand flying as they waited for her next command. "Alright, good. Basic starting stance, start out with your basic moves, then transition to the more advanced stuff I taught you last time around. Snap to it, boys!"

Goten and Trunks got into their stances about thirty feet apart, staring at each other critically before they charged one another. To a regular human, both boys would have been a blur, their movements entirely too fast to be seen. To Teagan's eyes, they were moving slowly, actually. _Hrrm…where did their speed go? These two were flying last time around…even through the basic stuff…_

Goten started with a volley of swift punches, Trunks ducking and dodging skillfully before he returned fire with a stunning kick to Goten's ribs. Well, it would have been stunning, had Goten not seen it coming and launched himself over the other boy's head. Trunks turned, but not fast enough; Goten's foot smashed into his gut and sent him crashing into the dirt. Vegeta's son was undeterred; the raw power and fighting spirit inherited from the Saiyan Prince served Trunks well, and he flipped back to his feet and charged again.

Goten blocked a punch that would have broken his nose, and he countered with a right hook that grazed Trunks's temple after he leaned back to avoid the blow. Trunks spotted an opening that had Teagan snarling with annoyance on the sidelines, and he seized the opportunity to slam his fist straight into Goten's jaw, sending the other demi-Saiyan staggering. Trunks launched himself forward, cannoning into Goten's chest and driving him into the dirt as he waylaid him, thrashing him mercilessly as Goku's younger son fought to defend himself.

Teagan ignored Chi-Chi's screeching; focusing on Goten, she growled softly to herself, shaking her head slightly as the young Son got the crap kicked out of him. _C'mon, Goten. I taught you how to get away from this…_

Trunks was still beating the other boy soundly, and Goten still hadn't managed to come up with a strategy to get back to his feet. Teagan finally lost her temper, and she yelled sharply, "Goten, counter, now!" The boy's dark eyes shot open, and he instantly saw what his sensei meant. Striking out with his right fist, Goten landed a solid hit to Trunks's jaw that sent the other boy flying. Goten found his feet a second later, looking barely the worse for wear as Trunks recovered as well.

They were just about to charge each other again when a sharp command from Teagan stopped them both cold. "No. Wait." Turning her attention to the watching crowd, Teagan singled out two of the fighters and called them forward.

"Vegeta, Gohan." The Prince raised an eyebrow, then stepped forward, his entire being oozing arrogance as the powerful eldest son of Goku came to Teagan's side.

"What's up, Lady Teagan?" Gohan asked, his dark eyes locked on Teagan's cobalt blue gaze as her eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"Gohan, what have you been working on with Goten while I was…recovering?" She asked, her eyes staring into his as the elder Son scratched his head in thought.

"Just the usual stuff, like you requested after their last lesson. The basics, the advanced moves, speed drills, blocking and defending, and then ki control. Why?" Gohan answered, his eyes curious as he looked at his honorary aunt.

A soft growl rippled from Teagan's throat as she responded. "They've both slowed down. It's…almost shocking how much. Vegeta, I'm assuming you've been training your son diligently over the last month as well? I haven't worked with them since the end of spring, but still…I didn't expect this…"

The Saiyan Prince laughed harshly, giving Teagan a look that pretty much equivocated her with dirt as he sneered, "Of course, Trunks has been receiving the finest of training in your absence, _sensei._"

The instantaneous burst of power that blazed through Teagan's blood sent a ki shockwave exploding out from her body, heating the air within five feet of her to a nearly unbearable temperature as her eyes flashed from cobalt blue to turquoise for several seconds before going back to normal. Her hair spiked in unconscious aggression, flaring from gray to gold momentarily before it normalized as well. Her instinctive show of power was shocking; the roar that left her chest a fraction of a second later was unbelievable.

"Do NOT challenge me, Vegeta! That is a fight you WILL lose, no matter my current state of power!" Everyone was speechless with shock, and none was more astonished than Goku. For several seconds, the Super Saiyan in Teagan had emerged, sending an instinctive tremor through the male Saiyan's powerful frame. Nothing was more dangerous, or unpredictable, than a pissed off female Saiyan at the height of her power.

Surprisingly, Vegeta went silent, breaking eye contact and turning away as Teagan slowly calmed herself down. Turning her attention back to Goten and Trunks, she looked at them both, eyeing them thoughtfully before commanding them gently, "Watch me."

Signaling Gohan forward, Teagan paced out until there was about twenty feet between them before turning to face him. "For now, full power without going Super Saiyan. Basic sparring technique, but pour on the speed. Alright?"

The elder Son demi-Saiyan grinned, nodding as he cracked his knuckles. "You got it, Lady Teagan."

Both fighters dropped into their signature fighting stances, everyone watching them closely, even Vegeta. Though neither of them had been actively sparring or training for awhile, they were both in excellent physical condition and each was extremely powerful. Their match promised to be an interesting one.

Teagan moved first, bounding forward as Gohan dropped back to defend. Her right fist came at him hard, and he raised his left arm to block. At the last second, she whirled, surprising him when she grabbed his left wrist with her left hand and smashed her left leg into his ribs. The male fighter was slammed into the dirt hard, and the female's booted right foot hit him hard in the abdomen, sending him airborne as all the air left his chest in one huge coughing gasp.

Appearing next to him, Teagan flipped backward, kicking him hard in the chest and sending him higher before disappearing and reappearing above him, clasping her hands and smashing her tightly clenched fists into the small of his back and sending him cannoning into the ground nearly fifty feet below them. Gohan's impact formed a crater in the sand, and the stunned demi-Saiyan lay there for a second before leaping to his feet and bounding to the edge of the crater as Teagan hit the ground where he had been mere moments before.

Curling her body tightly, she launched herself forward, smashing into Gohan before he could react and driving both of them into the lake with a booming splash. Everyone raced to the shore, staring intently at the frothing waters as they calmed and went still, leaving no indicator as to where the two fighters were. The spectators searched the water's surface for several seconds, and then an explosion shook the ground beneath their feet and sent the water to churning.

A second later, a huge column of water blasted into the air, hissing and steaming for a few seconds before dropping back down, revealing both fighters when it did. Gohan had had enough of the beating Teagan had unleashed on him; he hovered thirty feet above the lake's surface, turquoise eyes glittering as his golden hair waved in the wind created by his flame like gold aura.

Teagan hovered at the same altitude, fifteen feet away from him, looking none the worse for wear as her gray hair stuck up all over her head, her cobalt blue eyes glowing as her silver aura flickered and danced.

"I thought Gohan wasn't supposed to go Super Saiyan, dad." Goten said, Goku's eyes locked on his best friend and his elder son as he tried to figure out what Gohan was doing.

"He wasn't, Goten." Goku's response caught Vegeta's attention, and the Prince scoffed at the third class before replying.

"Teagan just beat your son into the dirt, Kakarrot. It doesn't surprise me that he had to go to the next level just to hold his own with a female." Vegeta's degrading remark caused a slight flare in Goku's ki that caught Gohan and Teagan's attention. Both fighters looked at him as he glared at the Saiyan Prince angrily.

"That's not fair, Vegeta. You know how strong of a fighter Teagan is. You want to try your hand at beating her in your base form? Go right ahead. I'm sure she'll do the same to you that she just did to Gohan." Instantly, Vegeta snarled, flaring to Super Saiyan in a heartbeat as he yelled at Goku.

"Never, Kakarrot! She could never beat me!" Incensed by Vegeta's arrogance, Goku flashed to Super Saiyan as well, his turquoise eyes locking on to Vegeta's as he snarled back but didn't speak.

Instantly, Teagan flashed between the two, looking back and forth as she asked calmly, "So boys, what seems to be the problem? It is a rare day that Goku actually lets you bait him, Vegeta. You must have really angered him."

The Saiyan Prince barked at her…and made the biggest mistake he could have ever made. "Quiet, female! You have no right to speak to me in such a degrading manner!"

No one saw her move. Not the Saiyans. Not even her target. All anyone knew was that one moment, Vegeta was yelling at Teagan. The next…he slammed into the dirt and made a huge furrow with his body for close to thirty feet before he stopped. The blow was so powerful that it knocked Vegeta out of his Super Saiyan form, sending him back to his base power level as Teagan phased back into sight right above him, slamming her foot into his chest and leaning down as she snarled right in his face.

"One of these days, that mouth of yours is going to get you killed again, _Prince_. Remember who you're talking to. I may not be able to power up yet, but I am still an opponent worthy of your respect. It would behoove you to remember that. If you don't and there is a next time…I will not be so merciful." Pulling her foot off the stunned Saiyan's chest, Teagan turned and prowled back to the group, trying to take her mind off her anger as everyone stared at her uneasily.

Turning her attention to Trunks and Goten, an idea snapped into her head, and she beckoned them over. "Goten, Trunks, tomorrow I want you two to meet me at Redwood Pass at six o'clock sharp. Bring your weighted boots, wristguards, and belt sashes. We have work to do."

Both boys nodded vigorously, and the female Saiyan turned her attention to Chi-Chi. "Is there anything you need help with, Chi-Chi? I'd be glad to lend a hand with cleanup if you wish."

Teagan was startled when the woman leveled a glare at her that rivaled the ones she was famed for giving Goku before she said snottily, "No, miss Teagan, we'll handle it. Though I would appreciate it if you'd leave MY husband here to help. You've done quite enough already."

_Bitch_. Teagan thought, but didn't allow it to show as she bowed politely and took her leave, starting to make her rounds to say goodbye to all her old friends that she hadn't seen during a friendly function in a long while. With the exception of Chi-Chi, all of them were extremely kind, Bulma giving her a friendly hug despite the beating she had thrown down on Vegeta. Krillin and 18 both bid her a friendly goodbye, and Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu all bear hugged her. Roshi stayed away, wisely, as Ox King, Puar, Oolong, and Bulma's parents waved at her. Piccolo sent her a brisk nod, and Videl and Gohan both gave her a warm hug and murmured some words of thanks and encouragement in her ear. Goten and Trunks dove on her, hugging her tightly as she hugged them back, reminding them that she'd see them in the morning before they let go. Teagan's eyes met Goku's, and she merely nodded at him before bounding into the air and soaring towards her distant home.

_Better that I avoid touching Goku when anyone else is around. Someone might get suspicious._ She thought as she cut through the air, breaking the sound barrier with ease as she raced home.

Dropping from the sky ten minutes later, Teagan powered down, leveling out at her normal power level as she started to make the rounds with her horses, checking feed and water levels, rotating some inside to their stalls, which had been cleaned the day before, and putting others out in the paddocks in their place. She spent the next four hours cleaning out stalls, hauling water and feed, and conducting general maintenance on her main barn before she took a break to head down to the field where Barcindebar and his herd were out to pasture.

The black stallion was waiting for her; he reared in greeting as she approached before trotting up to the fence and sticking his head over the top bar, nuzzling her in the chest as she scratched his ears affectionately.

"Hello, big guy. How was your day?" He snorted in response, bringing a grin to Teagan's face as she said, "Oh, that good, huh? Sounds about like mine."

A sudden image of Chi-Chi's expression just before Teagan left the lake wiped the grin from the female Saiyan's face immediately, and she sighed, leaning her forehead against Barcindebar's as she said softly, "Chi-Chi is such a cruel person. She seems to live just to find a way to hurt someone. She really seems to take pleasure in her actions when the person in question is a good friend of Goku's. Evil witch of a woman seems to take great pleasure in tormenting Goku…he's such a gentle person. What did he ever do to deserve that kind of a woman for a mate?"

Sighing again, Teagan closed her eyes, winding her fingers in the stallion's thick, coarse mane as he pressed his nose into her chest, breathing in and out gently as Teagan felt a couple tears coming to her eyes. "I only wish…things had been different between us…but the past is the past, and I do need to get over it."

Barcindebar's gentle whicker vibrated in Teagan's chest, and she opened her eyes and looked at him, wondering if it was actually possible that her beloved stallion understood. Saiyan and horse stared into each other's eyes for the longest time, then Teagan finally snapped out of it when she realized she still had work to do in her foaling barn.

"Ah, work calls. I'll see you in the morning, Cinder. Thanks for listening." Teagan kissed his velvety nose gently, running her fingers down his face one last time before turning and heading back to the barns. She looked over her shoulder as she reached the door, and she was a little surprised to see that Barcindebar had not moved an inch. He was standing where she had left him, his head raised so he could watch her as she walked away._ Huh. Interesting…_ She thought, then she turned and walked into the barn to finish the work that needed to be done.

A couple hours later, Teagan finished her work, making one last round as she turned out the lights in the outbuildings before locking them up and checking the barns before doing the same to them. She headed to her house, coming in through her mud room so she could shuck off her filthy shoes and clothing, leaving her in a wife beater and shorts as she padded wearily through the kitchen, not even bothering with food as she went. She slowly headed upstairs, going into the bathroom and turning on the water before she stripped all the way down and hopped into the scalding water, barely even feeling the heat as she half-heartedly scrubbed shampoo into her hair. She was in a daze as she scrubbed, rinsed, and scrubbed again, almost forgetting what she was doing as her mind wandered all over the place.

_Huh. Been not even twelve hours without him and I'm pretty much a wreck. How ironic._ Teagan thought as she finally decided to finish her shower. Shutting off the water and stepping out, Teagan grabbed the nearest towel, starting to dry herself off before she froze in shock. _Wait a minute…I smell Goku…that can't be right…I can't sense him…_ She thought, looking around wildly before looking back at the towel in her hands.

_Could it be?_ Slowly bringing the towel to her nose, she took a deep breath in, her mind calming immediately when the male Saiyan's distinct scent wafted through her nose.

_It is…I didn't even realize it…_ Teagan had unknowingly grabbed the towel Goku had used to dry himself off with that morning. His scent was imbedded into the material, and Teagan hugged it to her chest, feeling tears making their way down her face.

_How could this have happened? How could I have fallen for him this hard? How could three days make such a big difference in how I feel about him?_ She wondered, sinking to her knees as her legs gave out on her, leaving her trembling on the cold tile floor as a stunning realization hit her.

_I'm lost without him._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, this one's a bit short in comparison to the last few. Filled with lots and lots of drama. Gotta love a little drama sometime. Chi-Chi...you bitch...I hate you...**

**Going to be phasing Goku out just a little bit, here. He'll be making a major entrance again in the next few chapters, I think. I'll just have to see where it goes.**

**To my reviewers, favoriters, followers, and lurkers, thanks for your readership! Much appreciated! You guys ROCK!**

**Make sure to make a pit stop and check out Unspoken by faded colors. It's another Goku/OC story that is very, very popular. She should be updating it here really soon too...:)**


	16. Training Day

**A/N: To all my dear readers, I know the wait was a long one, and for that, I am sorry. I was extremely busy this last week and did not have a lot of time, energy, or muse to work with. My apologies.**

**As always, love if you will, hate if you must. I will take anything that you care to dispense.**

* * *

><p>The night was a long one. Teagan was awake into the wee hours of the following morning, and by five o' clock, she was standing on her stargazing balcony, wide-awake despite not having slept in thirty some odd hours. Her cobalt blue eyes were locked on the sky, searching endlessly for something, but even she did not know what. She felt a yearning deep in her chest, a pull that was nearly impossible to ignore, but she fought it anyway. Every time her thoughts rambled to Goku, the pull got stronger, more insistent, and it grew harder and harder to shove it aside. His ki signature was calm and steady, and normally it was a reassuring thing for her to sense. Now every time she felt his ki, it was like a blinding light was pulsing just behind her eyes, so powerful and so vibrant that she was forced to block it from her mind.<p>

_I deserve this. I deserve all of it._ She thought, consciously blocking all thoughts of him from her mind in an effort to keep her sanity as a throbbing headache started in her temples.

Growling low in her throat, she turned and headed inside, intent on taking a nice, hot shower to help dull the pain and keep her thoughts on safer things as she stripped off her sweat-soaked clothing and threw it in the hamper. She had spent a couple hours tossing and turning, struggling to go to sleep in vain before realizing that it was a lost cause. Resigning herself to a sleepless night, she had gone for a long run in the forest, not stopping until she was pouring sweat and she had run several different trails in the forest. The total distance she had run was something like one hundred miles, but she had kept her pace at a steady fifteen miles an hour, just to kill time. She wasn't even tired, really.

Teagan jumped in the shower, the scalding water blasting sweat and some dirt from her shoulders as she just stood there and enjoyed the heat. _Actually it's a pleasant change from outside…it's a little nippy out there._ She thought as she stuck her head under the stream of water, soaking her thick steel gray hair before she scrubbed the shampoo into it and worked it all the way down to her scalp. She spent the next few minutes scratching at her scalp gently, making sure to get her hair good and clean before she rinsed the suds out.

She slapped a generous amount of conditioner in, repeating the process but letting it sit as she grabbed a sponge and body wash and got to work scrubbing every inch of her battle-scarred hide. _I always feel so much better after a good, hot shower._ She thought as she rinsed herself down, clearing the conditioner from her hair and rinsing again before shutting off the water and bounding out to dry off.

The air was cool on her bare skin, a stunning contrast to the heat that she had become used to. Shivering slightly, she grabbed her towel, setting to work on drying herself off as fast as she could so she could get dressed in her warm, comfy gi. Within a few minutes, she was mostly dry and fully dressed, and she was fighting the good fight with her hair as she attempted to brush it, if only to get the tangles and excess water out. Of course, her steel gray mop was not cooperating, but she persevered, determined to win the battle. In the end, Teagan was victorious, and she left the bathroom with a slightly tamer head of hair than usual.

_Suppose I'd better grab a snack before I go to meet the boys at the pass…_ She thought, opening her fridge and digging around before pulling out some leftover chicken and rice from one of her favorite little mom and pop restaurants on the edge of the town nearest to where she lived. She set to work spooning out a generous portion onto a plate before setting it in the microwave to warm it up.

Turning her attention elsewhere, she grabbed a sports drink from the fridge, breaking the seal and pulling off the cap as she took a healthy swallow while waiting for her microwave to beep at her and tell her that her food was ready. As she waited, she pondered over everything that had happened over the last week, starting with the unexpected attack that nearly took her life and ending with the stunning realization that she loved her best friend.

_Why does it take something like this to make me realize what I should have known so long ago?_ She wondered sadly to herself as the microwave beeped a few times. Pulling her breakfast out and heading to the table, Teagan sat, unconsciously putting pepper on her food before starting to eat, without even realizing that she was eating.

_How come I never realized this, back when I actually had a chance with him? I may not like Chi-Chi…okay, fine, I hate her…but that doesn't mean I want to destroy Goku's entire family, just so I can be with him. Hell, he probably wouldn't ever dream of shacking up with his best friend. That's all I am to him…a friend…just a friend…_

Her thoughts sent a wave of sorrow through her soul, and her heart clenched in her chest as she tried to think of options so that she wouldn't destroy Goku, or Gohan, or Goten. _There is only one thing to be done…_

Slowly Teagan raised her eyes from the plate in front of her, where she had unthinkingly focused her vision as she had been thinking, until she was staring straight ahead. She just happened to be staring at her fridge, which had a burnished stainless steel surface that was well polished and highly reflective. She found herself staring into her own cobalt blue eyes, and for just a second, her eyes fell on the massive scar on her face before she refocused her gaze again.

Sighing aloud, she sat back, still staring into her own eyes as she softly spoke aloud, as if saying the words out loud would make them a little less damaging, a little less…certain.

"I have to leave…and never, ever come back…"

But hearing them aloud only made them that much more real. And the tears that flowed from her eyes and down her face…made them that much more damning.

_I was sure I managed to dodge this bullet…but I see now that I am wrong. No matter what happens, I can't let any of them pay my debt this time. Nightshade…is my problem, and mine alone. I know what has to be done. Now all I have to do is do it._

Teagan finished eating, placing her plate and silverware into the sink before heading out her back door and leaping into the air. Redwood Pass was not too far from where Teagan's house was, so she didn't have a long journey. She arrived at the pass at a quarter to six, and she came to a halt before hovering in the air and waiting for the boys to show up. Steam blasted from her nose as she waited quietly, the cool air helping to calm her raging mind.

_I need to focus on the boys and their training now, not on something that is currently out of my control. Everything will end out as it is fated to be._ She thought as she sensed a slight flare in Goten and Trunks's ki signatures as they went airborne and started flying in her direction.

_Here they come. Time for the workout to begin._ Five minutes later, Trunks and Goten came to a halt in front of her, steam pouring from their heated bodies as they faced their sensei expectantly.

"On the ground, boys." The soft command echoed through the air, and all three fighters dropped to the ground in the blink of an eye.

Teagan crossed her arms, eyeing both of them with a keen gaze before she asked, "Are you wearing your weighted training gear?" Both boys nodded at her, and she narrowed her eyes at them thoughtfully.

"Goten, give me your sash, your left boot, and your right wrist guard. Trunks, both boots and both wrist guards." They complied, and Teagan weighed every object carefully in her hands before returning the items to their rightful owners.

"Good. Now, let us begin." She turned and paced out a few steps to the side, her keen eyes scanning the surrounding area before she stopped, studying something before nodding to herself and turning to face the boys again.

"We're starting with speed drills. Do you see that big tree, down at the base of the pass? It's just to the right of those rocks that I have you guys drag around sometimes. Run to that tree and back. No flying. And remember, I'll be comparing your speed now to the last time I worked with you. Are you both ready? All right. Go!" The second the command left her lips, Trunks and Goten shot away, the female Saiyan's critical gaze locked onto them as they charged down the pass, making the rough terrain look like a well-paved road as they reached the tree, turned around, and came back.

_They are still too slow,_ Teagan thought as they raced past her, having stayed neck and neck the entire time. They returned to her side, breathing lightly and looking quite proud of themselves.

"How was that, Lady Teagan?" Trunks asked, his bright blue eyes reminding her instantly of Bulma as Teagan looked down into his eyes.

"It wasn't bad, boys, but it was too slow. Both of you, do it again. This time, when you reach the base of the pass, each of you grab one of the rocks and bring it back. Now, go!" Both of them looked a little startled, but they obeyed promptly, racing back down the pass to the tree before pausing to grab a rock. They came back, rocks in tow, and paused before her, waiting obediently for her next command.

"Good. Now drop the rocks right over there, go back down, grab another, and bring it back. Keep doing this until all those rocks are up here. Got it?" Trunks and Goten nodded, dropping the rocks off to one side of Teagan before tearing back down the pass to grab their next rock. She studied them critically every single time they went down and came back.

_Rock hauling is one of the best methods I know for building strength and endurance. They may not benefit much on the strength front with these puny little rocks, but the running and carrying parts will certainly get their speed up. It will take time, but they'll make it. I know they will._

For an hour, Teagan had them racing up and down the pass, bringing rocks up and dropping them off before turning around and doing it again. Finally, the last of the rocks was at the top of the pass, and both demi-Saiyans were covered in sweat and panting heavily.

Teagan studied them both critically, amazed that they had managed to lose so much of their speed and stamina in the three months she had been training on her own. _How could Goku and Vegeta let these two fall so far?_ She wondered as she stared at them, and then it hit her. _Ahh…they have been focusing on the strength training, and not the speed. Now I understand…_

Her cobalt blue eyes narrowed, and instantly, Goten and Trunks raised their heads to look at her, having felt the change in the intensity of her gaze. _Good. They can still recognize when I want their attention. Very good._

"How are you two feeling?" Teagan asked, her voice quiet and calm. The two demi-Saiyans looked at each other, and she could tell that they mentally agreed on what they would both say before they looked back at her. Painfully, both straightened up, standing tall despite the pain they were feeling from muscles that were screaming for oxygen as they answered in tandem.

"We're fine, Lady Teagan. What are we doing next?" Both looked rather sick at having to do anything else at that point, but having a Saiyan for a sensei meant that they didn't get any slack, and they knew it.

A glimmer of pride rippled through Teagan's powerful frame as she mentally smiled at the both of them, proud that they had enough self-discipline to stand tall and await her next command like true Saiyans. "Now…time for a long run. Follow me!"

With that, Teagan launched herself forward like an arrow from a bow, plunging into the forest with Trunks and Goten scrambling in her wake. For the next two hours, she wove an intricate, endless trail through the heavily forested mountains, carving an infinite path through miles of pristine wilderness as both of the boys determinedly followed, neither willing to stop before she did. The pace she set was hard and fast, and she never slowed, nor did she stop. When she came to an obstacle, she climbed it, jumped it, or went around it. When she couldn't do any of the three, she fired a ki blast straight through it, not allowing anything to keep her from whatever goal it was that she had set into her mind.

Teagan bounded out of the tree line, finally halting on the shores of a lake known by the locals as Sharptooth Lake, and for good reason. There were more finned predators inhabiting the waters than you could shake a stick at.

The female Saiyan turned around just in time to see Goten and Trunks emerge from the trees, both of them obviously exhausted and in need of a little rest. Still, she was proud that they had both stayed within a quarter of a mile of her for the entire run.

"Hey there, boys! How you both doing?" She called as they wearily walked the rest of the way to her.

"I'm tired, Lady Teagan. And hungry." Goten said, Trunks warily nodding in agreement as she smirked slightly and thought, _Just like Goku. Like father, like son…_

Snapping out of her thoughts, a predatory grin crossed her face as she hit upon their next exercise. "Hungry, eh? Well, it's a good thing we're next to a lake, isn't it? Here's your next task: catch two fish each. But wait, there's some rules to go with this, as well as a warning. This is Sharptooth Lake, and it is known as that for good reason. This lake has many, many dangerous creatures lurking in its depths. You both need to be very careful while you're in there. Now for the rules: the fish you catch must be at least twice your size, and they have to be something dangerous. Every time I'm out here, I take out several of the biggest, nastiest, most dangerous fish I can, to try and make it a little safer for some of the other people that frequent these waters. Don't worry, everything in here is edible. Believe me, I've tried every species. You guys up for this?"

Goten and Trunks looked at each other before looking at her and nodding, then Trunks asked a question. "Can we use ki blasts and can we fly if necessary?"

Instantly, Teagan nodded and replied, "Yes. Make no mistake, these fish are rather mean. I won't have one of you getting hurt over a simple training session. If for some reason you run into something that you can't handle, use your mind link with me and I will come to help you. Don't try and be tough guys, because you could very well lose a limb or your life in there. Whenever you're ready, go for it."

Teagan watched them as they spent a few minutes catching their breath and stretching out stiff muscles. She smiled inwardly at how focused they were, proud that her two students were willing to take on a task that she did consider to be rather dangerous. She was certain in their ability to take care of themselves or she wouldn't be sending them into the water. _These are some pretty nasty fish, but they can handle them. I know they can, and they have me here in case something goes wrong. I know for a fact that I can take out anything that's down there. I do it all the time._

A sudden thought occurred to her, and she reached out, mentally giving Goten a 'tap' on the back of the head as she tested her link with him.

_Yes, Lady Teagan?_ His response was swift and sure, and a gentle smile crossed her features as she replied.

_Just testing our link, Goten. We haven't used it for quite awhile._ She felt a wave of relief come from his end of the link before he acknowledged and she retreated from his mind. She did the same with Trunks, and once he replied, she relaxed, confident that they would be able to call for her if anything went wrong.

A few minutes later, Goten and Trunks headed to the edge of the shore line before lofting into the air and flying out about ten feet from the water's surface. Teagan was at their side, keeping one eye on the two of them and the other on the numerous shadows that were lurking just beneath the surface. _Those creatures are quite unforgiving. One slip is all they need…_

The female Saiyan turned her gaze on the two boys, capturing their attention as she gave them one final piece of advice. "Remember, use your speed down there. Strength will get you nowhere if you cannot outrun them. I am here if you need me."

Trunks and Goten nodded at her confidently before each of them took a deep breath and plunged into the clear blue waters below. Teagan watched a little uneasily as the shadows converged on the area where the two demi-Saiyans had hit the water. Closing her eyes, she identified their ki signatures, cringing slightly as both of them flared a little in alarm when the boys realized what it was they were up against.

Unconsciously, she flared her energy in response, raising it enough to catch their attention as she thought to the both of them, _Be not afraid. You are many times more powerful than they are. They are dangerous, and they look it, but don't let that break your concentration._

She relaxed when she felt them both calm down, and she knew immediately that their minds were focused on what they needed to be focused on as they each chose their targets and went for them.

Teagan felt the shockwave that rippled through all of the beasts when Goten struck and killed his first target. They began to scatter, but not before Trunks got in a hit as well. Both boys exploded from the water, racing to the shore line to drop off the first two fish before they hit the water again, chasing after the now fleeing creatures as Teagan laughed aloud to herself.

_What was it I was worried about, again?_ She wondered in amusement before a flare from Goten's ki caught her attention. She zeroed in on him, feeling her heart skip a beat when she realized the reason why he was so afraid.

Instantly, she shot downward, hitting the water with a booming splash as she raced towards Goten, feeling his and Trunks's kis flaring wildly as they faced off with one of the behemoths of the deep. _I was worried they were going to run into one of these guys…_ She thought as she caught sight of them.

A huge shark, truly a beast of legend, had Goten cornered against an underwater cliff. Trunks was firing ki blasts at the monstrous beast, but they barely even affected it as it zeroed in on Goten, surging forward with one mighty sweep of its tail as it closed in on the little demi-Saiyan.

In an instant, Teagan was there, a soundless roar erupting from her chest as she charged a quick but powerful ki blast and fired it right in the shark's face. The small blast stunned the creature, making it thrash wildly as she grabbed Goten and swiftly dragged him out of the danger zone.

Leaving him with Trunks, Teagan turned, finding that the beast had recovered and was now charging her. With a snarl rumbling in her chest, Teagan focused her energy, fully powering up in her base form before she shot forward and hit the shark square on the nose, sending it speeding off for a few seconds before it turned and came at her again.

_All right, I've had just about enough of this…_ She thought as she raised her hands over her head and channeled her energy, waiting for just the right moment as the shark loomed closer and closer.

_Hope you like the taste of this!_ She thought vindictively as she fired, a ball of blue-green energy shooting from her hands and hitting the shark's sleek gray side before exploding. The beast was killed instantly, blood tainting the water around them as the carcass slowly began to sink.

Teagan smirked slightly before going pale when she realized what she had just done. _I just turned this entire area into a shark magnet. Oh shit…_ She turned and grabbed Trunks and Goten, racing for the surface as fast as she could as every single shark converged on their location. She had to dodge more than one of the now blood thirsty beasts, and for a moment she thought she was going to have to blast her way through them, but Trunks and Goten handled that for her, each of them unleashing a wave of ki blasts into the water around them that forced the sharks to back off.

The three of them exploded from the water, not stopping until they had a good twenty feet of air between them and the water as they watched the feeding frenzy begin. Teagan realized she was shaking, and in an effort to ward off the tremors, she laughed before saying, "All right, I'll rescind my earlier words. Two fish is enough. Dunno about you two, but I could eat one of them by myself. Last one to the shore has to go catch their own!"

With that, the female Saiyan and her two students raced back to the shore, laughing and pushing in a friendly manner as Teagan pondered over what she would have the boys do after lunch.

_I'll just have to see what kind of shape they're in. They have done well…so far. But the true test is yet to come._ She watched them both with sadness hidden deep inside as she thought, _Indeed…the true test…is yet to come._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And to my wonderful reviewers, favoriters, and lurkers, as always, ya'll rock!**

**For those of you that have not seen it, make sure to swing by and check out Unspoken by faded colors, another Goku/OC fanfic that I am currently following. She is an excellent writer and her story is riveting. Give it a read! I'm sure you'll agree with me. :)**

**Until we meet again...**

**Kani**


	17. She's Gone Too Far

**A/N: My apologies on the late (and rather pitiful) chapter. I was on the road almost constantly for four out of the last seven days...yuck. That and being tired...not fun. Hopefully next chapter is better.**

* * *

><p>Lunch was a fun affair, as is always the case when Saiyans or even demi-Saiyans are involved. The two fish the boys caught were not enough, so Teagan ended up diving back into the churning, bloody waters to find a couple more. The boys anxiously crowded the bank, waiting for her to emerge, and they both yelped in surprise when she erupted from the water with two dead sharks in tow.<p>

"Hope you boys like the taste of shark. Personally, I prefer snapper, but these guys aren't bad when they're all you've got." She said as she slung the two dead predators onto the bank as water dripped from her stocky, powerful frame.

Both demi-Saiyans set to work immediately, gutting and filleting the two sharks as Teagan towed the guts, fins, and tails back out over the water and dumped them where the feeding frenzy was still in full swing. She returned to find the boys cooking the filleted shark over a merrily roaring fire, and she dropped down next to Goten, gracefully seating herself as he looked at his sensei with sorrow in his dark eyes.

"Lady Teagan, I'm sorry we couldn't complete your task as you requested. And I owe you my thanks for saving me from that big shark." A little startled by his formality, and his apology, the female Saiyan looked down into his bright, honest eyes, feeling her own gaze gentling slightly as she put a hand on his head and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Goten, there is no need to apologize. When I gave the two of you this task, I foresaw the possibility of minor failure. This particular situation is one that was out of your control, and all is well that ends well. Don't concern yourself over this. I am not angry with either of you, by any stretch of the imagination. You both handled yourselves skillfully and with bravery in a dangerous situation, and I am proud of you both." She saw Trunks smile happily at her praise out of the corner of her eye, and she was relieved when the sorrow left Goten's gaze. However, she could still sense his disappointment as he scooted closer to her, leaning against her warm frame as he hid his head beneath her arm.

Concern flooded through her at his submissive, and uncharacteristic, behavior, and she gently nudged him through their mental link to catch his attention before she spoke to him.

_Why so sad, young one?_ Teagan questioned him, feeling him trembling against her side as a myriad of emotions reached her mind from his. She tried to identify the root cause of the chaos, but could not, and Goten wasn't speaking to her with words, merely with his feelings. It suddenly clicked when she sensed the lingering fear at the edges of his mind, and it was then that she knew how to respond.

_Goten, it is not a shameful thing to be afraid. Your older brother was the most cowardly Saiyan child I have ever seen. It was not unusual for his fear to get the better of him in battle, and he even struggled with it when we had to fight Majin Buu. As long as you understand that your fear is there for a reason and that it cannot harm you, it will not affect you at all. Recognize the fear, understand it, and come to terms with it, and it will no longer be your enemy._

She sensed some relief emerging from Goten's end, but he was still trembling. She smiled slightly as she thought of another thing that could help him.

_Do you know why I cannot transform to Super Saiyan right now?_ Her question brought him to immediate alertness, and though he didn't respond, she knew she had his undivided attention.

_It is because I am afraid, Goten. Nightshade…let's just say he did more than just hurt my body. He hurt my mind, and he hurt my spirit. That's why your father spent so much time with me following that attack. I have to face the fear that Nightshade left if I am to fight at the best of my ability ever again. Now do you see, Goten? You are not alone. Face what you are afraid of. Learn from it what you can, and then send it away. You do not need to be afraid forever. Now, come on. Lighten up, that food smells ready._

With that, she retreated from her student's mind, turning her attention to the lunch that Trunks had skillfully prepared as Goten shook off his negative thoughts and focused on the food as well.

The three fighters ate well, demolishing everything in front of them until nothing remained. Her appetite sated, Teagan got to her feet, stretching luxuriously as Goten and Trunks cleaned up the mess they had left and diligently doused the fire before burying the remains. She turned to face her two students, instantly pleased by the fact that both were watching her expectantly.

Grinning inwardly, Teagan lofted herself into the air, setting a course for a nearby plateau as Trunks and Goten followed unquestioningly. She landed easily, walking to one end as the two boys landed on the other before she turned to face them.

Teagan crossed her arms, staring at both of them critically before dropping into her fighting stance with a wolfish grin. "Now, boys…time for some fun. Show me what you've got!"

Goten and Trunks instantly dropped into their stances as well, both of them analyzing her stance and her defenses before they charged. Teagan flexed her hands, narrowing her eyes as a low growl rippled from her chest and she prepared for their assault.

Trunks struck first, his foot whistling at Teagan from her neck level as Goten dove low and swung a fist at her ribs. One hand shot up to defend against the kick as her other hand clamped down onto Goten's wrist, and she spun, hurling Goten into Trunks and sending both flying off the plateau before she bounded towards the center and waited for the next attack.

The boys were back with eye blurring speed, both of them aiming low as they tried to sweep her off her feet. Teagan dropped into a crouch, one fist whacking into Trunks's shoulder and sending him careening to one side as she swept Goten away with her arm, hitting him in the ribs and knocking him rolling in the other direction as she spun like lightning to face them again.

Teagan was fast, but this time, Goten was faster; as she turned, the little male demi-Saiyan latched himself onto her back, his arms locking around her neck in a powerful choke as she let loose with a sharp bark of surprise. Taking advantage of her lack of attention, Trunks charged, landing a stunning series of punches and kicks to her ribs and chest as Goten tightened his grip.

Her vision swimming and her breathing severely diminished, Teagan blindly swung her fist in Trunks's direction, managing to graze his temple and forcing him to leap back as she launched herself into the air with Goten still tightly hanging on. The female Saiyan inverted in mid-air, diving back towards the plateau as Goten burrowed deeper into her back, already knowing what she was about to do.

Surprisingly, Trunks got in the way, firing a powerful energy blast at his sensei that struck her in the chest and stunned her, making her slam face-first into the dirt and saving Goten from being flattened.

Snarling aloud in aggravation, Teagan bounded out of the crater her impact had made, cannoning into Trunks and sending him crashing as she reached back and grabbed Goten by the scruff of his neck, forcefully tearing him loose and kicking him off the side of the plateau as Trunks recovered and made another run at her.

Her fist hit him hard in the side of the head, sending him scurrying backwards as Goten came back and joined him, the two of them rubbing at sore spots as they tried to decide how to assault Teagan next. The female Saiyan turned her head to the side, spitting out some blood before launching herself at the two boys with a wordless howl.

Now on the defense, Trunks and Goten took turns being Teagan's target while the other harassed her mercilessly. Both got in several good hits on the female Saiyan, and she got in her own fair share as well.

The finisher came nearly two hours later. All three fighters were covered in sweat but refused to back down. Trunks came at Teagan from the left, forcing her attention to leave Goten as the younger Son flashed out of sight for several seconds before reappearing right behind her. Teagan turned to swat him aside, but was stopped cold when Trunks hit her in the ribs and retook her attention. Thoroughly distracted, Teagan didn't see the kick coming until it was too late.

Goten put every ounce of power and speed into the blow that he could. He had fought his sensei many, many times before, and he knew that it took a lot to actually stop her. What the demi-Saiyan didn't realize was just how much power he had gained while working with his father, Trunks, and Vegeta during the months that Teagan wasn't training him.

Goten's foot smashed into the back of Teagan's head, just above her shoulders. To both his and Trunks's amazement, the blow knocked the female Saiyan out cold, and she hit the ground hard a fraction of a second later. Both boys froze, not knowing what to do as the dust settled around the unconscious female fighter.

Goten slowly dropped to the ground, his dark eyes fixed on the motionless Teagan as Trunks reached forward and nudged her lightly with his foot, expecting her to leap at them again. When she didn't, both of them looked at each other before Trunks said, "I'm gonna go get your dad. She could really be hurt and Goku always seems to know what to do." Goten nodded in agreement, and as Trunks blasted away, the boy went to her side, carefully rolling her onto her back before sitting by her head.

Five long minutes went by, and Teagan still hadn't regained consciousness. By now, Goten had carefully checked her head and neck for broken bones before gingerly cushioning her head in his lap, worrying that he may have badly hurt his beloved sensei.

"I'm sorry, Lady Teagan. I didn't mean to hit you that hard…" He whispered aloud, feeling tears building in the bottom of his eyes as he sensed a flare in his father's ki. A few seconds later, Goku appeared on the plateau, Trunks hanging on to his leg like a limpet before dropping to the ground when he realized that they were there.

Closing the distance between himself and Goten in the blink of an eye, Goku knelt at Teagan's side, carefully tending to the injured female fighter as his son sniffled aloud softly.

"I didn't mean to hit her that hard, dad…I didn't know that this would happen…" Goten whimpered, trembling under his father's gaze as Goku looked at him calmly.

"It's going to be okay, Goten. Teagan's tough; it was probably a combination of her shock and your power that actually allowed you to knock her out. She's pretty hard to catch off guard; I'm sure she'll be proud that the two of you managed to get the better of her once she wakes up. Go ahead and go home, boys. I'm going to take Teagan home and get her settled. Tell Chi-Chi I'll be home after Teagan wakes up, okay Goten?"

Goku's steady, deep voice reassured his youngest son, and both boys obeyed as he gently gathered the female Saiyan in his powerful arms before disappearing from sight.

* * *

><p>Teagan finally came to nearly three hours later, opening her eyes as the late afternoon sunlight poured into her bedroom. She sat up with a grunt, putting a hand to the back of her head as Goku's heavy hand landed on her back lightly. "What hit me?" She managed to growl aloud as she hissed softly at the pain.<p>

"Goten. Looks like he's a lot stronger than you realized. He feels pretty bad that he put you out, but I can't help but be proud of him. You're a hard one to catch off guard, Teagan." He said, unable to keep the edge of pride out of his voice as she eyed him slightly.

"Hmm. Indeed. I was unaware of how much strength he gained. He lost a lot of speed but I didn't take his power into account. My mistake. But I am proud of the little guy; him and Trunks did very well in that fight. They caught me twice, which means I need to step up their training. I'm extremely pleased with them both." She replied, slowly laying back down with a grunt as Goku ran his fingers through her gray hair gently.

_Kami, I'm tired…_ She thought as Goku looked down into her eyes, still running his fingers through her hair. Teagan eyed him curiously before asking, "What's on your mind, Goku?"

A slightly sorrowful smile crossed his face as he said softly, "I've missed you these last couple days. Chi-Chi's been raging around a bit following everything that happened at Goten's party…she seems to think you're a bad influence on him or something to that regard. She's had Goten cowering every time he's in the room, yelling at him and telling him that she doesn't want you training him…on and on. You know how she can be."

A blood-curdling snarl rippled from her chest and her incisors flashed menacingly as she gritted her teeth angrily. "Why is she going after him, then? He's not the guilty one. I am. If she has a problem with me, she needs to take it up with me, not him."

It was then that she really noticed the look in Goku's eyes. _Oh great…what else?_ She wondered as he shifted slightly under her suddenly intense gaze. "Goku? What aren't you telling me?" She asked, her voice low and dangerous, just daring him to try and avoid the topic or lie to her.

Goku shifted uneasily under her piercing stare, avoiding her gaze as he hemmed and hawed for a bit before finally speaking. "Well…you see…Chi-Chi…ah, she, um…" He looked into her eyes, pausing for a moment before sighing sadly and finishing. "She told me that she's never going to let you near Goten again. Today…today was his last training session with you. She's prepared to do anything and everything to prevent him from coming back with Trunks. Bulma's trying to talk her down, but so far, it isn't working. She won't listen to me either…I'm sorry, Teagan. I don't know what to do."

Teagan had closed her eyes during Goku's explanation, her expression frighteningly void of emotion as she retreated into her thoughts. He watched her uneasily, wondering what she was thinking about, then she opened her eyes. The sheer murder blazing in the depths of her cobalt blue eyes frightened him more than he cared to admit, and he was startled when she sat up suddenly. Her gaze swept over him, not even pausing before she fluidly got to her feet and left the room, her shoulders hunched and a snarl playing at the edges of her jaws as he hurried after her.

"Teagan? What are you going to do?" Goku asked as he looked at his oldest friend in worry.

"I'm going to deal with this once and for all. I have had enough of this." She snarled back, and he was left gawping after her as she headed out the front door before blasting into the air and streaking across the sky, her rage making her normally silver aura glow a frightening shade of red as her thoughts ran wild._ That stuck up bitch of a woman has gone too far. I will not allow Goten to suffer her wrath because of me anymore. This ends now._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Meh. Weird ending. But I did have to deal with the Chi-Chi/Teagan shtoof eventually...guess this will be the easiest way. Hope you enjoyed.**

**To all my reviewers, favoriters, and lurkers, my thanks as always for your readership! Ya'll rock! :)**

**The next chapters should be more on time...I shouldn't be doing anything crazy for awhile...**

**Until we meet again...**

**Kani**


	18. A Saiyan's Anger

**A/N: A late chapter, a short chapter...my my, I am becoming quite the delinquent author these days. My apologies...I know this one may not be what you all expected it to be. I hope it is still somewhat satisfying...I am aiming to make a nice long chapter next but with how things in the real world have been going, it may or may not happen. As always, love if you will, hate if you must. I will take anything you care to dispense.**

* * *

><p>Teagan flew fast, her anger making her ki flare to such a degree that she was sure that her eyes were turquoise and her hair was gold as she felt Goku's ki flaring as he panicked and used Instant Transmission to get home before she could get there.<p>

Howling aloud in fury, Teagan poured on even more speed, breaking the sound barrier as she shot across the sky like a streak of red lightning. Deep in her mind, the Oozaru was roaring, the great beast reacting to its mistress's fury as Teagan spied her destination ahead.

Seconds later, she hit the ground, the impact forming a decent sized crater and shaking the house that was nearly thirty yards away. The female Saiyan had landed in a crouch; she straightened slowly as the door was thrown open and the target of her uncontrollable rage stormed outside to face her.

Chi-Chi had her infamous scowl on her face, her dark eyes snapping as she stomped up to the enraged female Saiyan and got right in her face, pointing her finger an inch from Teagan's nose as she screamed, "You have no right to be here! I specifically told that worthless husband of mine that you are no longer allowed near this house or near my family! How dare you ignore my wishes! How dare yo-…"

The snarl that had formed on Teagan's lips would have been enough to chill even a murderer's blood; the wordless roar that erupted from her chest a second later silenced the woman where the snarl had not.

Teagan's sharp incisors flashed in the sunlight as her cobalt blue eyes glittered with murderous rage and homicidal intent, her teeth bared and her temper raging as she bellowed, "ENOUGH!"

The silence that fell was nothing short of terrifying. Chi-Chi had gone pale and stepped back, finally realizing that her opponent, though the same size as her, was in an entirely different league when it came to power and sheer destructive potential.

Teagan was pissed. Scratch that, she was absolutely _furious_. Her anger was so great that the air around her was becoming superheated; the heat waves making the air shimmer and dance around her as her steel gray hair stuck straight up in aggression.

Chi-Chi was terrified, and Teagan knew it; she could smell the distinct scent of fear being emitted from the other woman's pores. Her cobalt blue eyes were narrowed, a snarl still played at the edges of her jaws as a rumbling growl of anger emerged from her chest and she glared at the wife of her best friend.

Finally, Teagan decided to speak again, and her every word dripped with contempt and anger as she spoke both loudly and clearly.

"Who gave you the right to decide your son's fate? It is his choice, and his alone. He is certainly smart enough to know what it is HE wants to do with his life. You are not given the right to make his every life choice for him, just by virtue of being his mother. His father has just as much a say in what happens as you do, which is conveniently something you ALWAYS seem to overlook."

Here, Teagan paused just long enough to snarl at Chi-Chi and send her scuttling backwards a few more feet before continuing to speak.

"Goten is a fine young man, and a terrific fighter. His skill is impressive for his age. This is something that needs to be honed and expanded upon, NOT squandered away and left to rust, as you so foolishly did with your older son. Like it or not, Goten is going to be a big part of the fight that is soon to come. And I am certain that he will perform excellently when that time comes."

Teagan paused again, gathering her thoughts for a moment before plunging on, taking the time to address yet another matter with the woman's attitude that always pissed her off.

"Enough about Goten. Now I'm going to move on to Goku. What in Kami's name did that gentle Saiyan ever do to you, you pompous, self-absorbed, vindictive bitch? I have never seen someone with such a good heart and gentle nature as him treated so callously by his own spouse. You are a disgrace, an absolute disgrace. A man like Goku should be cherished, and instead of being such a hen-pecking bitch all the time, if you would treat him decently, I'm sure he'd learn how to help out around the house a little better. But NO. You treat him like absolute trash, always insulting him, degrading him, punishing him…I can go on and on. What gave you the right to treat him so indecently? Really, Chi-Chi, what gave you the right?"

Teagan paused one last time, allowing her rage to resurface once more as she recalled all the times the woman had been unkind to her before she spoke again.

"And lastly, who do you think you are, to treat me the way you do? I have never done anything to you or to any member of your family, for that matter. You have no right to treat me the way you do, and you are fortunate that I have been tolerant of your numerous faults and vindictive tendencies up to this point. But no more. This is your first, last, and only warning: if I ever see, hear, or even get the idea in my head that you're trash-talking me, Goku, Goten, Gohan, hell, any of the Z fighters, you better be ready because I'll come after you so fast your head will spin. I will tear you apart and send you back to your father in pieces. Do you understand?"

Teagan was glaring at Chi-Chi, her temper still almost out of control as the other woman stared at her in mute horror. The female Saiyan could practically feel the heartbeat of the terrified woman in front of her. Her pulse was racing to such a degree that Teagan was surprised that her heart had not given out. _She deserves nothing less._ The female Saiyan thought angrily as Chi-Chi struggled to regain her composure long enough to respond.

Teagan bared her teeth once more, letting loose with so vicious a snarl that Chi-Chi lost what was left of her courage, turned tail, and ran, racing to the safety of the house and slamming the door as the still enraged female Saiyan watched without blinking.

Growling low under her breath, Teagan turned and launched herself into the air, heading back for her own home as she felt Goku's ki flare behind her. _I don't care. I just don't care anymore. I've had enough of all this drama crap for two lifetimes, much less one._ She thought as she tore through the sky, leaving a faint shimmering trail in her wake.

Teagan reached her home before she knew it; she dropped from the sky like a stone, not even bothering to use her ki to stop herself as she hit the ground in a crouch, her powerful frame coiled as tightly as a spring before she slowly straightened and stalked into the house. She headed for her meditation room, going on autopilot as she began lighting candles and digging for her favorite incense as her mind continued raging nearly out of control.

Anyone watching the female Saiyan would not have been able to tell that she was a heartbeat away from a mindless, killer rage. Outwardly, she was completely calm, the only true indicators to her inner instability being the unusual tightness in her shoulders and the wild light blazing in her cobalt blue eyes. Those who did realize just how upset she was would probably wonder what was on her mind. The reality was…there was nothing.

Teagan was not consciously thinking about anything. She was just numbly following commands that the calm part of her mind was giving while the other part snarled and raged. She had long ago realized the secret behind keeping herself under some semblance of control, even when she was completely enraged. There was always some sort of calm in her mind, even when she was almost out of control. All she had to do was find it, and once she did, she would let herself go on autopilot. She would give over control of her actions to that rational section of her mind, leaving it to keep her in check until she calmed down.

It didn't always work, for there were sometimes that she was just too angry to be controlled. Those times were rare…extremely rare. In fact, she couldn't even remember the last time she had completely lost control. She just knew that sometime in her past, she had.

Teagan remembered the looks of utter terror on the faces of her friends as they had watched her uneasily, wondering if her rage was truly extinguished for the time being or if it was just boiling under the surface, waiting to explode again. She never knew exactly what it was that she did; all she knew was how it felt just before she lost control, and dealing with the consequences once she calmed down enough to realize what she had done.

Vegeta had mentioned on a couple of occasions just how dangerous an out of control female Saiyan was. _"The females are so much more spiteful and vindictive than the males. Every little mistake is remembered and ready to be recalled at any moment. Every misunderstanding becomes an infected wound, never to truly heal. And all of it comes back at once…and nothing is more dangerous than that female when she has had enough and is out for blood."_

Teagan smiled almost sadly as she lit the last candle and placed her last incense stick, turning and going to close the door before she slowly seated herself on her favorite cushion. She could feel the anger slowly slipping away; she knew it was, for she was beginning to feel the edges of pain, betrayal, and despair that inevitably followed in its wake.

The tears began to build in her cobalt blue eyes when she remembered sensing Goku's ki flaring as she fought with Chi-Chi, as he tried to calm his youngest son, as he tried to reassure both himself and the boy that everything would be okay. She remembered the near-panicked edge to Goten's thoughts as her rage overflowed into the mental link she had with him, when he truly thought that she was going to kill his mother. Her anger had hurt her dearest friend and her beloved student. And now her despair would make her pay for it.

Teagan slowly closed her eyes, the tears pouring down her face as she put her head in her hands and wept. She wept for Goku and Goten, for the pain and fear she had put them both through. She wept for Gohan and Videl, for she knew that the two of them would hear all about it from Chi-Chi later. She wept for Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks, for she knew that they would hear it from Chi-Chi too. And she wept for herself…because there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please forgive the sad end to this one...I got into a fight with one of my best friends last week and I haven't been able to get him to sit down with me so we can talk it out and get over it. It's really messing with my head right now.**

**As always, thank you to my wonderful reviewers, favoriters, and story stalker people. You guys make my day.**

**For those of you who have not read it, take a gander at faded colors Goku/OC story called Unspoken. It's really good.**

**Until we meet again...**

**Kani**


	19. Ready To Die

**A/N: I'm not going to be surprised if a lot of you hate this chapter. In an odd way, I love it. Goku MAY be out of character. If he is, I apologize.**

**Much as this chapter might suck (and it's short too...bleh), it was an important step along the path to the next big plot section.**

**As always, love if you will, hate if you must. I will take anything that you care to dispense.**

* * *

><p>Goten was attached to Goku's leg like a tick, and he just wouldn't let go. The saddened male Saiyan didn't even try and pry his younger son off; he just let him stay there. He knew why the boy was so upset. He also knew there was nothing that he could do to comfort the shaking child.<p>

_How much of Teagan's rage did he feel? How much of her thoughts bled over the link and into Goten's mind? What was she thinking…and what is it going to do to Goten when he sorts through everything he just experienced?_ Goku wondered. His son's anxiety and fear enraged him; Goku wanted nothing more than to track someone down and _make them pay_ for Goten's terror. But who could he go after? Chi-Chi, though she had started it and the fact that she had suffered Teagan's wrath was well deserved, was his wife. He couldn't just…

_No…no. I can't…hurt…Chi-Chi. I just can't._ He thought, shaking his huge head to clear it. _But what about Teagan? I can't hurt her either…can I? _His thoughts turned to his best friend, and he couldn't help the flare of anger that rippled through him when he realized that, if it hadn't been for Teagan's link with Goten, the boy would be fine. Mostly.

_Teagan did not start this fight…but she didn't have to react like that…she had to have known her actions would affect Goten. She HAD to._ Now he was furious, his aura building and his hair waving as his dark eyes flashed with anger. _Teagan hurt him. SHE HURT HIM._

Reaching down, Goku gently tugged at Goten until the tiny demi-Saiyan released his grip. Setting his son down, he put two fingers to his forehead, pausing for a moment when Goten asked fearfully, "Dad, where are you going?"

Goku looked down into those wide, frightened dark eyes, so like his own, and he smiled reassuringly and answered calmly, "I'm just gonna go have a talk with Teagan, okay buddy? Just stay here."

With one thought, Goku was gone.

* * *

><p>Teagan's tears had not even dried on her face when Goku materialized in front of her, his sudden appearance so startling that she leaped to her feet with a yelp of alarm. Realizing who it was, she settled slightly, confusion on her face as she asked, "Goku? What are you doing here?"<p>

Then she saw the look on his face. Instantly, she took a step back, her eyes widening with a combination of shock and fear as she thought wildly, _What happened? Why does he look…so angry?_

The huge male Saiyan took a step forward, his dark eyes glittering with fury as his black hair stood up almost straight on his head. Then he spoke, calmly but coldly. "You hurt my son."

Each word was precisely enunciated. Each syllable had a sharp ring to it. And every single letter pierced straight to Teagan's heart.

"Wh-What?" She stammered, her cobalt blue eyes wide and filled with hurt as he took another step forward, his eyes flashing to turquoise for a microsecond as he roared at the startled female Saiyan.

"YOU HURT MY SON! YOU HURT GOTEN!" His words were no less startling than the first time he spoke them. But for some reason, they hurt Teagan ten times worse the second time around.

Everything slowed down around her. Teagan's vision grew dark, until all she could see was Goku, and the rage in his eyes. The rage and the pain and the grief. _I hurt his son. I hurt them both._

Teagan stared at him stupidly, as though paralyzed. She was in shock, and her heart twisted painfully in her chest. Every thought was filled with agony, and her spirit cried out in helpless pain and grief against everything that was going through her mind.

_I hurt Goten…I hurt Goku…I hurt…Goten…I hurt…I hurt…I…don't know…what to do…_ All conscious thought slowed down to a crawl. Every breath was drawn in slowly, painfully, as every cell in her body screamed for oxygen, for relief, for something. Every beat of her heart brought a new flare of pain to her mind, and with every passing second, Teagan was sinking deeper and deeper into despair.

Distantly, she was aware that Goten was frantically trying to get her attention. She didn't know why, and she didn't care. Everything she was, everything she had once been, had been sucked into some deep, dark chasm in the depths of her shattered spirit.

Goku took a step forward, and suddenly, her fear erupted, just like it had right after Nightshade's attack. Muscles that had been slow and sluggish to respond suddenly reacted with eye blurring speed as Teagan shot to the side, forward, and out, taking the door off its hinges as she bolted for the nearest balcony. She crashed straight through the plate glass door, huge shards of glass slashing down her arms, shoulders, and back, but she didn't notice, nor did she care. A fraction of a second later, she was airborne and hell-bent for a destination that only her instincts knew. She didn't hear Goku as he yelled her name. She no longer heard Goten's cries in her mind. The Teagan they knew was gone again. And what they didn't know was that she might never come back.

* * *

><p>Goku was numb with shock. His intentions had been to confront Teagan and make her apologize for what she had done to his son. But his anger had been too great, and he realized that fact far, far too late.<p>

The first realization that he had had that something was terribly wrong had been when Teagan's vibrant cobalt blue eyes had dulled, the spark that he knew so well and loved so much fading until it disappeared entirely from her eyes. Then her body began to put off massive amounts of the powerful odor of fear. It was at that point that his anger had faded, and he stepped forward to try and comfort her. But at that point, it was far too late.

Teagan had bolted, crashing through a solid hardwood door, and then a sliding glass door a second later. Goku had gone stiff with shock when he saw the glass tearing through her skin, her blood a deep, dark red that contrasted sharply on her tanned skin.

He cried her name as she leaped into the air, blood streaming from her frame as she took off, racing across the sky so fast that she was out of sight in mere seconds. When he reached out and tried to find her ki so he could follow her, he was shocked to discover that it was completely undetectable.

_What have I done?_ He wondered in mute horror, standing dumbstruck near the shattered balcony door as his dark eyes stared blankly at the blood spattered in front of him.

Suddenly, he noticed Goten's ki flaring. Not only was it unusually high, but it was moving very, very fast. And it was coming straight for him. Goku turned just in time to see his son come to a skidding, sliding halt in midair, his dark eyes widening at the sight of his father standing near a bunch of shattered, bloody glass.

A second later, the little demi-Saiyan was attached to his father's chest, all four limbs clamped down tightly as he whimpered softly before managing to speak.

"Dad, what happened? Where's Lady Teagan?" The boy asked, looking up at his father with terror-filled dark eyes as Goku looked down at him helplessly.

"I…don't have any answers, Goten. Things…did not go as I planned." He said sadly before truly taking note of the fear in his son's eyes.

"Dad, you gotta find her. You have to. She's…something's not right. Her mind…isn't right." Goten said, his voice shaking with fear and pain as Goku's eyes widened slightly.

"Goten, what do you mean, her mind isn't right?" Goku asked, his voice sharp as he pried his son off his chest and held him up at eye level. His son's teary dark eyes looked into his as the boy sniffed and wiped at his nose before he spoke again.

"She's…going somewhere…she's…going somewhere to…to die. She…doesn't want to live anymore…she doesn't believe…she has anything to live for anymore. She's ready to die, Dad. She wants to die." Goten's voice was hollow, his eyes haunted and filled with dread.

Goku didn't want to believe his son. He didn't. Everything in him, everything he believed, howled and raged against this stunning revelation. The sheer, mind-numbing pain that tore through him at his son's words brought some very dark thoughts into his mind.

_What would the world be like, without Teagan in it?_ He wondered, and a fraction of a second later, his heart provided an answer that he would never forget.

_There would be nothing worth living for. There would be no reason to rise each day to save this world. She…is such a big part of my life. She always has been…and always will be…despite her flaws, she brings…such a gentle light…to my life…she has always been the only one…that could control me in my times of greatest rage and despair…and she has always held my heart, right in her hands…never has she ever done anything to harm me…the world I know would not be the world I love, if she were gone…_

With his mind raging, Goku gently set his son down before lofting himself into the air and using his senses to try and follow the lingering traces of her ki. _I must find Teagan. I must._

With that last thought in mind, Goku took off, desperate to find Teagan. _Please, don't let me be too late…_

* * *

><p>Teagan flew. She didn't know where she was going or why. She just…flew. Mile upon mile of distance appeared and disappeared beneath her. And she just kept going. She just kept going.<p>

Finally she stopped, plunging from the sky in a blur as she hit the ground in the middle of a barren desert wasteland, where, she didn't know. The dirt caved beneath her feet as she fell to her knees, hot tears of anger, regret, and some sort of distant agony pouring down her face as she wept for her beloved Goku and her student Goten, who was her absolute pride and joy. She cared for him like he was her own son, so knowing that her actions had hurt him…it tore her up inside.

Teagan knelt there in that desert wasteland and just cried. She just couldn't hold herself together anymore. Nightshade's brutal attack, all the confusion with Goku, the terrible verbal battle with Chi-Chi…it all twisted and blurred in her mind, and she threw her head back and howled her grief aloud to an uncaring sky. So she wept for everything. She wept for everyone.

Finally, her tears were spent, her anger gone, but she was numb inside. There was nothing left for her to hold on to, nothing left for her to go home to. She couldn't help but laugh bitterly; the irony was just too much. _I've nearly given my life so many times, fought so hard so many times, because I've always believed there was something worth fighting for. Now I realize…there's nothing. There never was._

Suddenly, her senses went on full alert, and she slowly raised her head, her face streaked with drying tears and fine desert dust as she felt a presence that chilled her to her core. She barely heard him touch down behind her, his feet barely making a whisper of sound as he took a step towards her. Slowly, she pushed herself to her feet, still with her back to him as a quiet, blood-chilling voice said, "Hello, Teagan Kimori. I have found you."

Instantly, sheer, mind-shattering terror erupted through her frame, but her rage was back with a vengeance and it forced her fear back with a vicious snarl as she very, very slowly turned, her cobalt blue eyes burning with the wild, murderous, uncontrollable rage that she was famed for as a snarl crossed her face, her incisors bared and her jaws clenched tightly as she faced her most hated enemy.

"Hello, Nightshade." Teagan snarled, her ki flaring as she fully powered herself up in a deadly show of force, the great Oozaru howling and roaring deep in her mind as she faced him without fear.

If Nightshade was surprised, he didn't show it, empty red eyes staring at her with a sick sort of desire as his powerful tail flipped around behind him. The final battle was about to begin, and once again, Teagan found herself alone. All alone.

_If this is how I am to die, then so be it._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like I said. Short, crappy chapter. Seriously hope I can devote a little more time to the next one tomorrow...I've been getting run into the ground the last couple weeks.**

**As always, to my dear reviewers, favoriters, and lurkers, thank you all! I keep writing because I know ya'll are out there reading!**

**To my good friend and buddy-friend-stalker person, faded colors, YOU ROCK, SIS! Oh, don't forget to check out her story, Unspoken. It rocks too. :)**

**Until we meet again...**

**Kani**


	20. The Battle Begins

**A/N: Well. Another short chapter. But hey, at least you didn't have to wait a week for this one...have to work all weekend, so there won't be a new chapter until Monday. Maybe Tuesday. Hopefully not later.**

**As always, love if you will, hate if you must. I will take anything that you care to dispense.**

* * *

><p>Goku's senses were strained to the max, trying to pick up any traces of where Teagan could have possibly gone, so when her ki flared to its maximum level for her base form, he very nearly had a stroke.<p>

Shocked by the sudden surge in power, he came to a sliding halt, trying to understand what was going on. Suddenly it clicked, and his dark eyes widened with terror, then darkened with rage when he understood.

_Nightshade._ He thought, then a howl of combined terror and rage erupted from his throat as he powered up to Super Saiyan, his hair glowing gold and his eyes glittering turquoise before he put two fingers to his head, zeroed in on Teagan's ki, and vanished.

* * *

><p>Piccolo had been meditating quietly, well aware of the scuffle between Chi-Chi and Teagan. <em>Crazy women…all the same.<em> He thought disinterestedly as he sensed Chi-Chi's ki flaring in fear before Teagan's turned white-hot with fury.

He actually opened his eyes in surprise, wondering if Teagan would actually go through with it and kill the insolent Earth woman. _Much as I'd feel bad for Gohan, she'd be doing us all a favor…that woman is a bitch._

A few seconds later, he sensed Teagan's ki flaring again as she took off and flew away from the Son residence. Disappointed, Piccolo deflated slightly, closing his eyes again as he returned to his meditation. _Too bad. Maybe next time…_

Piccolo tuned out the world for a while, enjoying a much needed break from the chaos of constant fighting and physical training. He barely paid attention when Goku left to challenge Teagan, not really realizing what had happened between the two. It was when Goten's ki spiked, and subsequently Gohan's when he sensed his little brother's distress, that once again dragged Piccolo from his thoughts.

_What now?_ He wondered as he opened his eyes again, disgruntled at the constant interruptions.

_Piccolo…something is wrong. Goten is extremely upset and fearful for Lady Teagan._ Gohan's voice echoed in his old sensei's mind, instantly bringing the Namek to attention.

_What specifically is the problem, Gohan?_ He asked his former student, bringing his head up as he reached out with his senses to try and find Teagan's ki.

_I…am unsure. All I really got from him was that…I'm not sure what he meant by this, but he said that Lady Teagan's mind…isn't right. To be honest, Piccolo, she's never quite been…right. None of the full blood Saiyans are, not even my father._ Gohan's words had an edge of confusion to them, but Piccolo understood what the problem was immediately.

_Gohan, listen to me. Find Vegeta, Tien, Yamcha, hell, all of the Z fighters you can, and take them to Teagan when you get them all in one spot. I will be waiting for you there._ Piccolo thought to the demi-Saiyan, and then he sensed Teagan powering up.

Instantly, the Namek was up and racing towards her, seething with fury when he understood what everything meant.

_Piccolo? What's wrong?_ Gohan asked, concerned now by his sensei's anger.

_Nightshade is back. Teagan is going to need all the help she can get._ Piccolo thought back to Gohan, before pouring on all the speed he could as he raced to the female Saiyan's location, far in the distance.

_Hold on, Teagan. Just hold on…Goku can't lose you again._ The Namek thought as he tore across the sky.

* * *

><p>The Saiyan Prince had sensed the fight between Chi-Chi and Teagan just as well as Piccolo had, but he hadn't cared. At all. He was too busy training at five hundred times Earth's gravity in the simulator that his wife Bulma was constantly having to fix.<p>

_Stupid women…all the same…_ He thought as he dodged a laser blast with a tired grunt, sweat pouring from his heavily muscled frame as he panted heavily, his eyes stinging as he waited for the next blast. The heat in the simulator was nearly unbearable, as was the gravity. But Vegeta was a Saiyan through and through, so he powered through it with barely a complaint, his dark eyes blazing at the very thought of failure as he narrowly missed being hit by another laser.

_Need to focus…_ He thought, narrowing his senses to the limits of the edge of the Capsule Corporation territory. He may be a selfish, arrogant bastard, but he still cared for his family, and his blood always ran hot when someone threatened his wife or his son.

Vegeta continued with his arduous training, keeping a wary thought focused on the ki signatures of his wife and son, but otherwise ignoring the outside world. So the moment his son's ki flared in alarm, Vegeta noticed, instantly powering down the simulator and expanding his senses to try and identify the threat.

When he couldn't, he growled aloud in annoyance before exiting the machine to see what the problem was. He didn't even make two steps toward his house before he sensed Gohan's ki approaching, and rapidly.

Turning his eyes to the sky, Vegeta waited until the elder of Goku's two sons came into sight before making a beeline for him. Even before Gohan hit the ground, Vegeta had huffed arrogantly and called out, "What do you want, brat? You disturbed my training."

Gohan's eyes, so much like his goofball father's, stared into Vegeta's black gaze, and it was then that the Saiyan Prince realized that something was terribly wrong.

Narrowing his eyes at the demi-Saiyan, Vegeta turned, facing him squarely before he asked, "What's the problem, Gohan? You look concerned about something." _I have not seen this look in his eyes for many years. Not since Cell…_

"Vegeta, Lady Teagan's in trouble. We need to go to her now, all of us." Gohan's words stopped the Saiyan Prince's thoughts cold for several seconds, then his mind began racing.

Instantly, his attention was diverted as he sensed Teagan's ki skyrocketing. Without a second thought, Vegeta took off, leaving Gohan scrambling in his wake. _How does that female manage to always find herself in a mountain of trouble?_ He wondered as he zeroed in on her ki and corrected his course without thinking.

_It doesn't matter now. She needs help, and help she shall get._ Vegeta flew on, Gohan catching up until he was abreast of the Prince, and both fighters focused on the distant ki signature as they raced across the sky.

_You're strong, Teagan. Hold your ground. We shall be there shortly._ Vegeta thought as his eyes glowed turquoise and his hair flashed to gold, Gohan's eyes and hair changing as well before they both blurred out of sight.

* * *

><p>Trunks ran outside, watching his father fly away with his best friend's older brother, and the demi-Saiyan couldn't help but be confused. <em>What's going on?<em>

A fraction of a second later, he felt Teagan's ki flaring, and instantly he was concerned. _Why is Lady Teagan so…upset?_ Then he sensed Goten's ki spiking, and he was even more confused. _What is going on?_

A few minutes later, Goten came racing up to him, his dark eyes wide and fearful as he yelled, "Trunks, c'mon! We gotta go!"

Vegeta's son was airborne a second later, and he flew to his best friend's side before they both shot away. Trunks, still not knowing what was going on, yelled over to Goten, "Goten, what's happening? Why is Lady Teagan so upset, and why is my dad and your brother going there?"

Before Goten could answer, both boys went stiff as a familiar voice echoed through both of their minds. _Goten…Trunks…can you both hear me?_

Each boy looked at the other before Goten tentatively replied, _Yes, Lady Teagan. We both hear you._ They waited, still flying towards her distant ki, but both were still startled when she replied.

_The battle that I have feared for so long has come…and I do not believe I will live to see the sun set tonight. Remember everything I have taught you, and practice it every day. Continue your training; expand upon it. Work with Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo. You both can learn much from all of them. Stay loyal to each other and to those you love. My dear students…know that I am proud of you both. Know that I will fight in this battle gladly…and even if I do not live, I will gladly give my life…knowing that you both are safe. Please, do not come to me…you very well may lose your lives if you do…_

With that, her voice faded from their minds entirely, and her ki dropped in the distance, leaving both of them stunned and terrified. Goten looked at Trunks, tears in his dark eyes, but no fear. "Trunks, we gotta go. We just…we gotta."

Trunks looked back at him, nodding in agreement, then both boys powered up to Super Saiyan before tearing towards their sensei's fading ki, determined to fight, even if it killed them.

* * *

><p>The female Saiyan snarled, facing the demon with hatred blazing in her cobalt blue eyes as Nightshade stared at her, his red eyes gleaming with a twisted sort of joy and a cold hunger and yearning that made Teagan's insides twinge with disgust and uneasiness.<p>

Despite her attention to his movements, he still caught her off guard when he blurred out of sight, slamming into her and sending her crashing into the dry, cracked desert dirt with a thud that knocked the wind from her chest.

Recovering swiftly, she regained her feet in a liquid-smooth movement that would have had most males drooling before she went into a blur of motion, kicking, punching, and on one occasion, biting, sending the demon staggering back as she pounded him mercilessly.

_You cold, sadistic bastard. You should have hit me when you had the chance._ She thought furiously, unleashing her anger with every single stunning blow.

If he was irritated, she was enraged, her cobalt blue eyes flashing with murderous intent as she smashed her fist straight into Nightshade's nose, staining the dirt with his green blood before he finally managed to get a hand on her, knocking her back with a powerful ki blast that sent her careening into a mound of dirt a hundred feet away.

Again, Teagan regained her feet with speed and grace that only a female could have, staring at her now distant opponent before she unleashed a howl of rage, her eyes flashing to turquoise for a fraction of a second as she charged a ki blast and threw it at him.

She could tell that the demon was startled by both her strength and her anger. _Never gave me a chance to show him what I can really do the last time we met._ She thought as he blurred out of sight, dodging the blast before reappearing right in front of her and grabbing her by her throat.

Roaring aloud, Teagan lashed out in a blind fury, her right fist connecting with his left eye as both her feet smashed into his sternum, cracking a rib and knocking all the air from his chest in a stunning _whoosh_ before she put both hands on his chest, quickly charged another ki attack, and fired it at point blank range.

The armored demon ate the dirt nearly a half-mile away, and Teagan stood panting, her hands still clenched in front of her as she stared at the crater leading to where Nightshade was currently located.

_I can't keep this up. He's going to kill me._ She thought as her hands lowered, and she watched as Nightshade calmly got back to his feet before disappearing. He reappeared behind her, his elbow smashing into the back of her head and sending her face-first into the dirt before he stepped forward and kicked her in the ribs as hard as he could.

_Goten…Trunks…can you both hear me?_ Teagan thought, opening up her mental link with both boys but being extremely careful to keep all thoughts of pain and negativity from her mind as Nightshade kicked her again, blood spattering from her mouth as she went airborne from the power of the kick.

_Yes, Lady Teagan. We both hear you._ It was Goten that replied, and Teagan could tell that the boys were together, and she sensed that both were heading her way. _Oh, Goten…Trunks…I am sorry…_ She thought to herself as Nightshade appeared next to her, hitting her hard enough with his fist to snap her collarbone as she crashed into the dirt again.

_The battle that I have feared for so long has come…and I do not believe I will live to see the sun set tonight. Remember everything I have taught you, and practice it every day. Continue your training; expand upon it. Work with Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo. You both can learn much from all of them. Stay loyal to each other and to those you love. My dear students…know that I am proud of you both. Know that I will fight in this battle gladly…and even if I do not live, I will gladly give my life…knowing that you both are safe. Please, do not come to me…you very well may lose your lives if you do…_

Teagan started to lose consciousness as Nightshade landed on her back, forcing her further and further into the dirt as he cruelly stomped on her, again and again and again. She felt her ribs flexing, and cracking, and then breaking, with every brutal stomp.

She knew her power level was dropping drastically as the darkness took her sight away. _At least I'll never know…what it is he'll do to me…_

With that, her mind went blank, and she blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...yeah. Cliffhanger. I know. They suck. Where the hell is Goku, anyway? I don't even know. Everyone else is on there way...he should have been there by now...**

**To my reviewers, favoriters, lurkers, and stalkers, I love you all. You're the best. :)**

**And check out Unspoken by faded colors...it's well worth a read. Great yarn. If you like my little tale, I'm sure you'll love Unspoken.**

**Until we meet again...**

**Kani**


	21. The Warrior Returns

_Finally, the soul of the mighty female Saiyan is mine…_ Nightshade thought, staring down at the body of the unconscious Teagan, where it lay at his feet, before he bent down to grab her. His hand hadn't even touched her collar before he froze, his red eyes widening with shock as a massive power level appeared…right behind him.

_What is this?_ He wondered, slowly retracting his hand as he turned his head and looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened again as he tried to figure out who was behind him.

The sight that greeted him was one that would have scared a smarter fighter into running for their life. The first thing he saw was a pair of black boots with a stripe running down the side, and his gaze followed the boots up until he saw the bottom of an orange pair of pants sticking out of the top of them. His gaze continued to rise, until a blue waist sash came into view, then an orange shirt, and he could see blue wrist guards on a pair of heavily muscled arms out of his peripherals. The edge of a blue undershirt poked out from under the fighter's collar, and then he saw his face.

For the first time in his long, evil existence, Nightshade felt his blood run cold. The face that stared back at him was as hard as granite, glowing gold hair waving and dancing despite the lack of a breeze, and glittering turquoise eyes that promised a swift, painful death to any that dared to oppose him. The fighter's eyes dropped to the body that Nightshade was crouching over, and for a fraction of a second, they widened with shock, before darkening with fury.

A snarl crossed the fighter's face, and he raised an arm, his hand right in Nightshade's face. Before the demon could process what he was doing, a glowing blue ball appeared in the fighter's palm, and he fired it point blank into Nightshade's face.

The demon knew nothing for several seconds, until he hit the side of a mountain some fair distance away from where he had been. _Who IS that fighter? And what is Teagan to him?_ He wondered furiously as he dragged himself out of the hole that his body had created upon impact, glaring angrily at the two distant fighters. _Whoever he is, I shall make him pay…and then both his and Teagan's souls shall be mine to claim…_

* * *

><p>Goku was angry. No, he wasn't angry, he was <em>furious<em>. He had finally met the demon that had terrorized Teagan's memories for the past few weeks, and he was ready to kill. Then his eyes dropped to Teagan again, and he felt his heart stutter in his chest.

"Teagan!" His voice was a hoarse, guttural rasp that was ripped from his throat before he dropped to one knee and pulled the bloody, unconscious female Saiyan into his arms.

"Teagan…" Goku whimpered, cradling her to his chest as he buried his face in her steel gray hair. _Why did I let myself get so angry at her? I know she meant no harm…_ He thought, his mind reeling as agony tore through his soul. _Even Goten knew she did not mean any harm…why didn't I trust him? Why didn't I trust them?_

Goku could sense all the inbound ki signatures. He knew that everyone had sensed Teagan's sudden power drop. And yet…he didn't care. He didn't care that Nightshade was currently dragging himself out of the crater he made when he landed. All he cared about was the unresponsive fighter in his arms.

"Teagan…please…" He moaned, hugging her even more tightly. "Please wake up…you can't leave us, Teagan…you just can't…because I…I love you. I love you…"

* * *

><p>Teagan didn't know where she was. The last thing she remembered was being at Nightshade's mercy, and then feeling only relief as the darkness had claimed her sight. <em>Where am I?<em> She wondered as she looked around, seeing only darkness around her.

Something made a sound behind her, and she whirled, a ball of ki charged and ready to fire as she dropped into a fighting crouch. The moment she identified her target, she let the ki dissipate, and her Oozaru companion emerged from the shadows to stand at her side.

"Where are we?" She asked aloud to no one in particular as the beast let loose with a rumbling growl in response.

_You are where you need to be for the moment, Teagan._ The voice shocked her and the Oozaru both, and she yelped aloud as the Oozaru snarled angrily at the unexpected interruption.

"King Kai, you have GOT to stop doing that!" Teagan howled angrily as the great ape rumbled menacingly at her side.

_My apologies, Teagan. Do you know where you are?_ She let loose with a cynical laugh at his question.

"No, King Kai, I don't or I wouldn't have asked. So, just to get SOME sort of clarification, WHERE AM I?" The female Saiyan was roaring now, her fierce temper blazing nearly out of control as her eyes flashed dangerously.

A strangely insane sounding chuckle reverberated through the air, just before the darkness around Teagan began to fade. _Give it a moment, Teagan, and you will see…_

Teagan and the Oozaru watched as the darkness faded entirely, and slowly, it was replaced with light. Soon, the ground beneath their feet changed and turned into a familiar shade of light brown that became a type of desert dirt that was as fine as powder. The wind began whispering around them as rocks began to appear, then mountains, then a familiar blue sky.

Teagan looked around in confusion before turning around, then she stopped dead, her cobalt blue eyes widening in shock as the Oozaru picked up on her sudden distress and turned as well.

Not far away from where she currently was, Teagan could see Goku, in his Super Saiyan state, and he was kneeling over…something. _No…someone._ She thought as, step by step, she slowly approached the whimpering fighter. She finally reached his side, her Oozaru companion halting behind her, and then she felt her mind stutter in shock as her heart squeezed painfully at the sight before her.

Goku was weeping…because of her. _What…is this? Am I…dead?_ Teagan wondered stupidly as the male Saiyan's tears dripped onto her bloody face, following the awful scar that was her reminder of her first encounter with the demon that had, once again, torn her apart.

Her attention was abruptly derailed when, in the midst of his heartbroken whimpering, a few of Goku's words caught her attention. "Teagan, please…please come back to me. You have to…Teagan, you have to come back because…I…I love you. Please, Teagan…please come back…"

Teagan stared at Goku in utter shock, her cobalt blue eyes comically wide with shock as her analytical mind instantly analyzed his body language, his tone of voice, and the strength of the emotions she was picking up on. _He's being sincere…every indicator I'm picking up from him…he means every word he says. He loves me…he actually loves me…_

Another chuckle rippled through Teagan's mind as, once again, King Kai came butting in. _Of course he does, Teagan! He always has! Ever since he was a little monkey-tailed forest kid. Ever since the moment the two of you met, he's loved you. He just never really understood just how much until very recently. It was only then that he realized what it was he was really feeling. Took a little nudging from me to really make him understand, but he got it. He got it._

Teagan barely heard him; she was too busy staring at Goku, and thinking about how she felt as she heard his words play over and over and over again in her mind. _Goku loves me…he really loves me…_

Beside her, the Oozaru growled softly as it sensed Nightshade recovering. Immediately, Teagan's attention was redirected, and she snarled aloud before asking, "King Kai? What now? How do I…erm…return?"

There was a perplexed silence for several seconds before the blue god answered in his typical cryptic way of speaking. _You will return when you are ready, Teagan. Not before._

The female Saiyan let loose with a vicious, rolling growl that transitioned into a snarl before she barked, "King Kai! Now is NOT the time for your jokes and your riddles! Goku is going to need me! What do I do to go back?"

Again, there was silence, and again, King Kai side stepped the question. _When you are ready, Teagan. When you are ready._

* * *

><p>Goku didn't raise his head as Vegeta and Gohan hit the ground nearby before his eldest came running up to him. "Dad! Are you oka-oh no…Lady Teagan…" At Gohan's sorrowful tone, Vegeta hurried over as well, dropping to a knee next to Goku and the wounded female Saiyan as his black eyes darkened with rage.<p>

"Kakarrot…where is he?" The Prince snarled as he surveyed the injuries dotting the unconscious female's powerful frame as Goku sat numbly, still holding her to his chest.

"She…I found her…he was about to…she was just…" The male Saiyan just rambled, having no idea what he was saying at all. Vegeta lost his temper, backhanding the other Saiyan across the face before he asked his question again.

"Kakarrot! Where. Is. Nightshade?" Before Goku could gather his thoughts and answer, a cold wind blew over them all, and a quiet, sinister voice echoed through the suddenly still air.

"I am right here. You, warrior…you will be the first to die." Goku's gaze slowly lifted from Teagan's bloody face, until he met the eyes of the demon that had so badly injured her. Moving without even processing it, Goku gently passed the wounded female Saiyan to his eldest son, not breaking eye contact with Nightshade as he slowly rose to his feet and turned to face him.

In a stunning show of power, Goku powered back up, going from Super Saiyan up to Super Saiyan 2 as his eyes flashed before erupting like twin pools of blazing turquoise fire and his gold hair stood straight up in aggression. A blood chilling roar of anger erupted from his chest as he finished powering up, his golden aura crackling with blue electricity as he dropped into a fighting crouch and glared furiously at Nightshade before speaking with deadly clarity.

"You were the one that hurt Teagan so badly before, and you have injured her again. That was the last mistake you will ever make…and as for me being the first to die…we shall see." The two fighters faced off, then Goku launched himself forward, throwing the first punch in what would he would later call the fight of his life.

* * *

><p>Gohan and Vegeta watched as Goku and Nightshade went at it, exchanging a stunning series of punches and kicks that would have broken a lesser fighter's bones as the ground shook from the power of the strikes.<p>

"This demon, Nightshade…he's fast. Kakarrot's anger will only sustain him for so long." Vegeta said as Gohan cradled Teagan a little more closely, his turquoise eyes filled with sorrow as he stared at the unconscious female sadly.

"Lady Teagan has always been the fastest out of all of us, Vegeta, and if Nightshade could do this to her…then what will he do to the rest of us?" The demi-Saiyan wondered aloud as the Prince's eyes came to him for a moment before going back to the fight.

"Who knows, Gohan? Who knows?" Came his quiet reply as they both watched Goku battle the armored demon, both wincing as Nightshade landed a kick that they could both tell cracked one of Goku's ribs.

The Saiyan was undeterred as he returned with a punch that broke Nightshade's nose, the demon roaring in pain as blood spewed from his nose. Gohan continued watching silently as his father took blow after savage blow, but returned each time unfazed. _Father…how long can you hold on? You have done so much in so many fights…but this…this is something none of us have ever faced. How long will you be able to take this before he catches you as he caught Lady Teagan? How long will you hold on?_

* * *

><p>Goten sensed that his brother and Vegeta had reached Teagan and his father. <em>Thank Kami…at least Lady Teagan is no longer alone…<em> He thought as he sensed Piccolo increasing his speed, and not far beyond him, Goten also sensed the rest of the Z fighters inbound.

"How is it that they're all so much faster than us? We're half Saiyan! We should be there already!" Trunks complained as Goten continued to focus his senses on the fighters in front of them.

"It doesn't matter, Trunks. We just gotta get there. Lady Teagan needs us." Goten said calmly, and upped his speed as a grumbling Trunks did the same.

_Hold on, Lady Teagan…we'll be there soon. Please hold on…_

* * *

><p>Teagan couldn't help but cringe as she watched Goku taking a beating at the hands of her mortal enemy. <em>Nightshade can hit so hard…Goku's faced down so many hard hitting fighters before, but this…this is something new for us all. How long can he last against that?<em>

She was relieved when Piccolo arrived, swiftly followed by Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and Krillin. _Thank Kami…they're all here._

Teagan watched as they all crowded around her for a moment, before they turned their attention to Goku and the fight at hand. She was puzzled when she realized they weren't all going to strike. _Why? He needs help…_

For several long minutes, Teagan watched the other fighters watching Goku fight Nightshade, and finally losing her temper, she snapped, "King Kai, why aren't they helping? Goku needs help!"

This time, the blue god had no answers. All he could do was sigh sadly and watch as well. Then Teagan felt her heart stop when two more fighters showed up. "Kami, no…why did they come?" She said aloud, her voice filled with dread as Trunks and Goten landed with the rest.

* * *

><p>Gohan looked up as his little brother and his best friend arrived. "Good, you're both here. Watch Lady Teagan; we have to help dad." Ignoring the two boys' cries of outrage, Gohan powered up and charged into the fight, with all the rest of the Z fighters hurtling in his wake.<p>

_Now you die, Nightshade. Now…you…die…_

* * *

><p>Goten watched his older brother go charging into the fight before turning his attention back to Teagan as Trunks protested volubly. "No fair! Why do they get to fight and we don't?"<p>

The young demi-Saiyan cradled his wounded sensei's head in his lap as he brushed some bloody steel gray hair out of her eyes before answering his friend's question quietly. "Because she needs us more, Trunks. She needs us more."

Goten's quiet words redirected the other boy's anger, and he calmed down before sitting next to the wounded female Saiyan as well. "Yeah…I guess you're right. Lady Teagan needs us more."

Both demi-Saiyans sat with their mentor, caring for her as best they could as the fight raged above them, neither of them knowing whether or not they would live to see the sun set that day.

* * *

><p>The fight had been raging for well over an hour. Teagan was pacing like an animal, her uneasiness becoming more and more pronounced as the fight went on. She knew all of the fighters, she knew how they all fought and how long each of them could hold on. And she knew, deep in her soul, that they were losing strength and hope with every second the fight dragged on.<p>

"They need to end this. They NEED to kill him quickly…Nightshade has endless energy…they have to find a way to finish him before he starts inflicting serious damage. King Kai, are you SURE there is nothing you can do? They need my help!" Teagan said, still pacing as the Oozaru watched her sadly.

_Hmm…I guess I can give you a small hint…I know. Teagan, you have done exceptionally well in figuring out two of the three challenges you must face in order to awaken your power once again. But the third is eluding you, and right now, it is critical. So I must ask you now…what is it that you fear, not as much as fighting Nightshade, but what do you fear?_ The Kai's voice echoed through her mind, leaving her astounded and infuriated.

"That's just it, King Kai! I don't know! There is nothing else I believe I fear!" Her bellow of rage echoed across the landscape, leaving an astounding silence in its wake.

_You do know, Teagan. I'll put it this way…you never feared it before, because you never had reason to. Nightshade's soul stealing ability left you with the realization that you do have something to fear, if only that fate comes by his hand._ The Kai's cryptic speech blurred in the female Saiyan's mind as she struggled to figure out what he meant.

"King Kai! Damn you, can you be any more cryptic? I fear nothing but Nightshade…soul stealing…wait…" It suddenly came to her, and her cobalt blue eyes lost focus as she shot back into her memories of her first terrible meeting with the demon she so feared…

_She lay bleeding on the ground, stunned, half-dead, and unable to move. Nightshade stood over her, laughing as he prepared to do…something. She wasn't sure what. The subtle whimpering of the lost souls he contained suddenly transitioned to a howl as, all at once, the damned souls cried out to her, in the hopes that she may escape the fate they were suffering._

Run, young one! _They all screamed. _Run before he takes your soul! Before he can leave you with the fate we have suffered with for so long! Go now, before it's too late!

_Their beseeching pleas made her eyes widen in shock. _Oh Kami. I don't want to die…not like this…please, someone help me…_ Terror filled her blood, so strongly that she felt her blood turn to ice as her entire body went cold with sheer, mind-numbing fear. She had never been that terrified in her entire life. She was so afraid to die._

"That's it!" Teagan's bellowing roar actually caused King Kai to fall straight on his ample rear as the female Saiyan celebrated the fact that she had found the final piece to her power puzzle.

Focusing her energy deep in her mind, Teagan immediately went to work, seeking out her fear of dying. She found it rather quickly; that portion of her mind was quite cold and lifeless. Prowling out of the darkness to face her was none other than the Grim Reaper of legend, a tall skeleton in a black hooded robe wielding a massive scythe.

Eye to eye and toe to toe with him, Teagan stared at the specter that was Death himself, feeling her fear of the creature in front of her diminishing with every breath she took. He made no move. Neither did she. Finally, the Saiyan chose to speak, finding that the words she needed to say were coming to her far more easily than she ever imagined they would.

"I know why it is I learned to fear you, Immortal One. I was facing a terrible end at the hands of a demon that has no conscience, no soul to call his own. And even then, I would not have had the kindness of having you take me away from the mortal plain and sending me to have my soul judged by the great King Yemma. I will not say my fear of you is untrue. With how strongly I felt, it could not have been. I realize now, though, that I have no reason to fear you. You do not choose souls at random to be reaped and sent away from those they love. You take all, all in their own time. No one and nothing can escape you. So now I realize that there is nothing to fear from you. You are…merely a necessary step, a chasm between two journeys, but all on the same path. You are the end of one existence…and the beginning of another. I understand this now, as I did once before. And I fear you no longer."

Teagan finished speaking, and a great calm came over her. Had he been able to, she was certain that Death would have been smiling. As it was, he lowered the scythe from the threatening position he had been holding it in so that he held it in one hand, the butt of the staff resting on the ground as he nodded in approval of her words.

At once, the cold, icy grip of fear faded from her mind entirely. The air around her shimmered before beginning to lighten, and the Oozaru growled softly before fading away as Teagan slowly came back to consciousness.

_Well done, Teagan. Well done. I hope that everything you have worked for and everything you have done will be enough. Goku and the others need you now…do not fail them._ King Kai's voice echoed quietly through her mind, then with a growl, Teagan opened her eyes, sitting up slowly as Goten and Trunks both greeted her awakening with a combination of surprise and joy.

"Lady Teagan! You're awake! Thank Kami!" Goten said as Trunks nodded vigorously in agreement. But she ignored them both, getting to her feet slowly but with deadly intent as she studied the sheer chaos of battling fighters nearly a quarter of a mile away before she let out a deep breath of air and closed her eyes.

Focusing inward, Teagan reached out, and for the first time in nearly a month, she felt the calm, reassuring flow of power as it raced through her blood, and as Teagan opened her eyes to study the ongoing battle once more, her eyes glowed turquoise, her golden hair spiked and waving from the wind created by her golden aura. She had conquered the second level of fear. The power of the mighty Super Saiyan was hers to command once more.

Both Trunks and Goten fell back in shock as a wave of sheer energy left Teagan's frame, her aura blazing as hot as the sun as she took in a deep breath and howled, "NIGHTSHAAAAAADE!"

Instantly, the battle ground to a halt, and as one, every fighter turned to face her, staring in shock as she disappeared before reappearing right in front of the demon. He was stunned as well, watching the female Saiyan almost stupidly as she effortlessly slammed her fist into his stomach, making him cough up a mouthful of blood as she stared straight into his eyes and spoke, her voice soft but deadly.

"Time to die, Nightshade. This ends now." With that, the female Saiyan tore into him, every fighter present knowing that her return to the battle was the beginning to the end. But what none of them knew was which side would emerge triumphant.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...this one was a long time coming. My apologies...the real world has had a good grip on my attention of late. Hopefully I will be able to get back on some semblance of a posting schedule soon.**

**As always, to my wonderful readers, reviewers, favoriters, and all my stalkers and lurkers, my thanks for your readership. I love you all.**

**Make sure to give Unspoken by faded colors a read. The tale is nearly done but it's a great read and I'm eagerly awaiting the sequel.**

**Until we meet again...**

**Kani**


	22. No Matter What

_It is good…to finally be back._ Teagan thought as she smashed a fist into Nightshade's jaw, sending the demon staggering backwards as she charged a ki blast and unleashed it into his chest. He hit the dirt hard, his body making a deep, wide furrow as he flew back several hundred feet before coming to a halt. She continued to press the attack, reappearing over the top of him and slamming down with devastating force. But the demon was waiting for her, and he dodged before landing a savage kick to her side and sending her flying into a boulder.

Teagan snarled aloud as the rock shattered on impact, a plume of dust and rock fragments clouding the air as Nightshade charged again. She looked up, finding herself staring into his eyes, before she roared and kicked out, forcing him to leap back as she launched herself out of the small crater her impact had created and they continued to fight.

Blow after stunning blow was thrown, many landing with devastating force. Even those that were blocked left a mark, in the form of a bruise or laceration. Both powerful fighters were bleeding, sweat rolling down their faces as they fought on, each determined to kill the other, neither one backing down.

Teagan knew that she couldn't stop fighting. If she did, Nightshade would kill them all. Suddenly, her eye was caught by an unexpected movement off to one side, and she looked away from the demon. Nightshade struck instantly, and as Teagan turned her attention back to him, she realized too late that her split second of inattention was about to cost her dearly.

Nightshade's fist smashed into the side of Teagan's head, sending her crashing as blackness threatened to take her vision. _Dammit…I should not have looked…_ She thought as she tried to recover, but Nightshade was already there, pounding her savagely as he pressed the advantage he had gained with everything he had. _This is not going to end well…_

A flash from the corner of her eye had Teagan blinking in confusion before a ki blast nailed Nightshade in the ribs, blasting him up and away before it detonated, sending the stunned demon flying as Teagan raised her head and identified her savior as he charged the demon again.

Her blood ran cold, and she struggled to regain her feet as she howled aloud in a near-panic, "Goten, no!" But it was too late; the demi-Saiyan was already on the demon, beating him soundly as Goku and Vegeta raced to help. _Kami no…Nightshade would have ignored Goten, had he stayed out of the fight. Now he is no longer safe…_

* * *

><p>Goten had watched his sensei fight as a Super Saiyan for the first time in…he didn't even know how long. He had forgotten just how fast she was. <em>She's fast even in her base form…she's way faster as a Super Saiyan.<em> He thought as he watched her run circles around Nightshade.

_She's making a fool of him. He has never fought a Super Saiyan before now…he has no idea what he's up against._ The young demi-Saiyan thought confidently, and then something distracted Teagan and she looked away. Nightshade went for her immediately, throwing down a beating on the female Saiyan that had Goten howling in outrage.

"LADY TEAGAN!" He roared, unthinkingly charging a powerful ki blast and hurling it at Nightshade with all the force he could muster. All the other fighters started at him in astonishment as he powered up to Super Saiyan, racing forward as the blast struck Nightshade and sent him flying.

"Goten, NO!" The demi-Saiyan heard his father bellow from behind him, but he didn't care. _You will pay for hurting my sensei! YOU WILL PAY!_

Goten tore into the demon, thrashing him unmercifully as he distantly heard his sensei's voice, but it was…faint. His vision was tinged red as he pounded away on the demon, determined to make him suffer for the pain he had caused.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Goten howled, his golden hair waving wildly as his turquoise eyes blazed with anger. He threw another powerful punch, but this time, it was blocked, and he found his fist trapped in a cold, vice-like grip. Slowly, he raised his eyes, and then he found himself staring into Nightshade's lifeless red eyes.

"Spirited one, aren't you? I will enjoy listening to your soul whisper in agony and despair…for an eternity." The cold, quiet, sinister voice murmured. Goten was frozen in shock, and he could only watch as the demon raised his other hand, preparing to do…something.

Suddenly, a gloved fist smashed into the demon's face, and he released Goten and staggered back with a cry of agonized pain as Vegeta continued his assault and Goku landed next to his youngest son.

"Goten, get back!" The powerful male Saiyan commanded, his turquoise eyes flashing with a murderous rage before he charged forward to help the other Saiyan.

Goten fell back, making his way to Trunks as the rest of the Z fighters charged forward to help the two male Saiyans.

"Goten, are you all right?" His friend asked worriedly as the youngest Son turned his attention to the ongoing battle.

"Trunks…he's scary. He's scary and he's strong…I don't think we can win." The demi-Saiyan said softly as he watched Nightshade dispatch Krillin with a powerful blow that everyone knew would leave the fighter grounded for the remainder of the battle.

Tien went to help Krillin, but before he could get to the other fighter, Nightshade hit him with a powerful ki blast that nearly killed him. He hit the ground, not far from Krillin, before losing consciousness. Chiaotzu was the demon's next victim, and he fell near the others.

Goten and Trunks watched in horror as fighter after fighter fell from the sky, until only Goku remained. They looked at one another, both coming to the same conclusion before they both blasted off and tore towards the Saiyan and the demon as they fought non-stop. _We have to help…we have to. There's no one else left besides us…we have no choice._ Goten thought as Trunks made contact, nearly breaking Nightshade's shoulder as Goten followed up with a blow to the demon's face that made his eyes cross.

_I only hope that this will be enough to end him…_

* * *

><p>Teagan watched helplessly as her friends were decimated by the demon that she both hated and feared. <em>Not ready yet…need to wait a little longer before I leap back into it. He got me good on that last hit…<em> She thought, cringing as another fighter fell beneath the stunning power of Nightshade.

_Kami, please…give me the strength I need to end this once and for all…please…_ Teagan thought as she watched Goku take Nightshade on once again. _Only Goku left…please, my love, hold on. I will be ready here very soon…_

Then her heart stopped as both her students tore back into the fight, risking everything to help Goku in a battle that was quickly looking more and more hopeless for the Z fighters. _No…not them…please…_

The two demi-Saiyans were a force to be reckoned with when they fought as a team, but Teagan knew that even the two of them would not be able to hold out for long. Teagan closed her eyes, focusing her power once again, and she powered up to Super Saiyan 2, opening her eyes just in time to see Goten and Trunks fall.

_NO!_ Her thoughts screamed as she watched Goku dive in an effort to catch his youngest son and his friend, just before Nightshade blasted the three of them from the sky.

Everything slowed down, every little detail of the battlefield suddenly becoming sharp and clear as Teagan watched her beloved Goku and her two students hit the ground in slow motion, just before Nightshade landed near them. _No…he can't be…_

The demon strode forward, every step coming through with agonizing clarity as he stopped before Goten and picked the demi-Saiyan up by the collar of his shirt. Teagan knew instantly what he was about to do, and she launched herself forward in a blur of silver and green and struck.

Nightshade was caught completely off guard as she hit him in the chest so hard that she shattered his armor and broke several of his ribs. Goten hit the ground behind her as the demon flew back before managing to halt himself and catch his balance. Teagan faced him in a perfectly balanced crouch, her hands up, her eyes blazing as she kept herself positioned perfectly between Nightshade and Goten.

"Your fight…is with me, Nightshade. This…ends…now." She snarled before positioning her hands in preparation for the favorite attack of all of the Son fighters: the Kamehameha. _This is for you, Goku…may this be the end of this…_

"Ka…me…" Teagan's voice echoed out with a surreal quality as Nightshade's eyes widened when he realized what she was doing.

"Ha…me…" A sadistic smirk crossed Nightshade's face, and he dropped into a crouch and quickly charged up an attack of his own, the ki glowing a disgusting shade of green that darkened the air around it. Even from the distance she was at, Teagan could _feel_ the evil emanating from the ki. _This will not be easy…_

Feeling the last of the energy she needed pouring through her blood and into her cupped hands, a low, rolling growl emerged from Teagan's chest as a ball of bright blue ki appeared that glowed brilliantly in her hands before she let loose with a bellowing roar and fired.

"HAAAAAAA!" Her Kamehameha shot towards Nightshade, cutting the distance in half and more almost before he could fire his own attack. Teagan felt it the instant the two powerful attacks collided; a jarring pain rippled through her shoulders as she grunted and planted her feet into the hard packed dirt beneath her.

Dust swirled around them as Nightshade's attack began to darken the air. His attack was made up of concentrated evil, more or less. Teagan could feel it. Hell, she could almost smell it.

Small rocks levitated from the power being emitted by the joined attacks before crumbling to dust, and the ground fractured and shook around them as both fighters poured everything into the fight.

Teagan raised her head, glaring at Nightshade over her joined hands as he slowly began pushing her attack back towards her. _No…I cannot allow this._ She thought, digging her feet in deeper as she reached into her power reserves and drew even more energy from within before sending it Nightshade's way. _Eat that, you evil bastard._

She sensed his surprise when the energy burst made contact, sending the energy ball back towards him as he drew upon his strength as well. _His reserves are impressive…most fighters I have faced would have been overwhelmed by now._ She thought as Nightshade threw a massive amount of energy into his attack, cutting the distance between Teagan and the ball almost in half as she snarled aloud and struggled to stop it from coming any closer.

Teagan could hear his insane laughter as he pulled even _more_ energy from…somewhere, before he struck again. She jerked in shock and nearly yelped aloud as a burning pain erupted from her left shoulder, leaving her arm nearly useless as the ball crept closer and closer. _It can't end like this…it just can't…_

Teagan caught sight of Goten's motionless form out of the corner of her eye, and she looked at him, feeling tears welling up in her eyes as she thought of the horrors the young demi-Saiyan would face at the demon's hands. Then her eyes fell upon Goku. _Goku…I am…so sorry…_

Somewhere deep inside Teagan's soul, something stirred…something powerful. As she looked at Goku, she could feel something awakening, and she could sense an almost infinite amount of power just outside her reach. _What…is…this?_

She needed that power…badly. _But how do I reach it?_ Then her eyes fell on Goku again, and her thoughts redirected. _Goku…my love…if I was certain that it would save you, I would give you everything…my power…my breath…my life…if only to save you, I would do so gladly._

As Teagan looked at the downed Saiyan, she slowly began to realize just how much she loved him. And as she thought about it, she realized that she had loved him all along, from that very first day she found him in the forest when they were both just monkey-tailed little kids. She again felt the joy that she had known when they had spent those long, long nights hand-in-hand, side-by-side, before he had lost his tail. And she again felt the agony when Chi-Chi had stolen him…forever.

Wrenching herself from the past, Teagan focused on Nightshade again, feeling a combination of love and rage pouring through her blood as she came to terms with what she had to do. _I have to kill Nightshade, even if it ends me…I must do this…no matter what._

Peace unlike anything Teagan had ever known flowed through her mind, leaving her completely relaxed and utterly calm. She raised her eyes to Nightshade's again, seeing the utter shock and confusion on his face just before she converted her life energy into ki and fired. _For you, Goku…I will always love you, no matter where I am…_

Teagan's final blast was so powerful that Nightshade had no chance to counterattack. The energy ball hit him hard, leaving him only enough time to scream aloud once before he was torn apart.

As the energy dissipated, Teagan felt a strange warmth overtaking her frame, and then she heard the whispers of the souls that Nightshade had imprisoned for so many years. They flowed around her, all the voices whispering their thanks to her for freeing them, for her sacrifice. The voices were the last thing she knew as darkness took her sight, and her awareness faded as she fell into a peaceful black abyss from which she knew there was no return.

_For you, Goku…I love you…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmm. So...I have no excuses for my absence...no real explanation, other than the fact that I was thrown a curve ball by the real world and I had to take some time to sit back and focus on myself, for a change.**

**Lovely cliffy. I seem to have a great fondness for these things...tried to make the fight a little more interesting, but that just didn't really work out. I was just pleased by the fact that I managed to sit my butt down and actually write something for ya'll. Been far too long since I've written anything.**

**Much love to my readers, favoriters, stalkers, lurkers, and reviewers. Ya'll rock.**

**For those of you that haven't given it a read yet, stop by and check out Unspoken by faded colors. Great read. I have really enjoyed that story.**

**Until we meet again...**

**Kani**


	23. Through A Prince's Eyes

**A/N: Greetings, loyal readers. Please forgive me...it has been a long couple months. I have been in and out of the hospital no less than a dozen times, I had a minor surgery so they could try and identify a culprit for my numerous ER visits...but I digress.**

**I also have had a little trouble with the plot bunnies of late...they seem to have escaped for the moment. Fear not, I'm working on corraling them as I type this note.**

**This chapter was supposed to be longer, but due to my plot bunny issues, I decided to go ahead and post this small piece as a chapter of its own...actually I quite like it as a standalone from Vegeta's perspective. Puts him a bit out of character, but it works, I think. Again, I digress...I leave that decision to you, dear readers.**

**As always, love if you will, hate if you must. Hopefully it won't be another two months before the next piece of the tale is posted. Indeed, we aren't done yet. :) There is still quite a story to be told, according to the original storyline I wrote. Stick with me; this one WILL be finished by year's end.**

* * *

><p>A warm breeze wafted through the silent desert, leaving swirling dust devils in its wake. The beasts and insects of the arid environment cautiously made their way to an area that had fresh cracks running through the dry, crusty dirt, each creature having to avoid massive pitfalls and craters left from a battle that had only recently raged there.<p>

Close to a dozen fighters were sprawled across a one mile stretch of desert, most of them unconscious. All were covered in cuts and bruises, the smell of blood hanging thick on the air as the sun burned through the haze left over from the final altercation that had ended one fighter's life and left the other hanging on by a mere thread…a thread that even then was fraying.

Vegeta slowly sat up, holding his head with a low growl of pain as his blood soaked his hands, raising his black eyes from the ground to survey the area as he tried to figure out what had happened since he had lost consciousness.

_Where is Kakarrot?_ He wondered, getting to his feet with a softly muttered curse of pain as he stumbled past several wounded fighters, including his own son, as he searched for the male Saiyan that had been his rival for almost as long as they had known one another.

Vegeta found Goku lying facedown in a small crater, mere feet from the biggest crater he had ever seen as he knelt at the fighter's side and shook his shoulder roughly.

"Kakarrot, wake up!" Vegeta growled, his voice rough as always as the other fighter slowly came back to his senses.

"Vegeta? What's going on?" Goku asked as he sat up with a groan, his normally smiling face twisted into a grimace of pain as his dark eyes found the other Saiyan's gaze.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing that Teagan won the fight, or we'd all be dead." The Prince stated blandly, wincing slightly at the sudden panic that filled Goku's gaze as he sprang to his feet and began looking around wildly.

"Oh Kami, Teagan! Vegeta, where is she?" The Saiyan Prince had no need to speak; a sadness filled his gaze that was highly uncharacteristic for him as he turned his head and looked over his shoulder, the other Saiyan's gaze following his as they both looked at the once feared female Saiyan.

Teagan was lying with her back to them both, her body seized by an unnatural stillness that made Goku's heart shoot into his throat as he hurried to her side, turning her onto her back gently as Vegeta followed at a slower pace.

"Teagan? Teagan! Please, TEAGAN! ANSWER ME!" Goku cried as he pulled the female Saiyan to his chest, tears pouring from his dark eyes as Vegeta slowly knelt at his side and looked at the unresponsive female sadly.

"Kakarrot…you need not waste your tears. Teagan does not need them now." The Prince said softly as a mournful howl tore itself from Goku's chest and he buried his face in her bloody steel gray hair.

Vegeta could only watch as Goku wept for the fallen Saiyan that he had known for his entire life, and the Prince knew that his fellow Saiyan had just lost a part of himself that he had never known had even existed.

_Forgive me, Lady Teagan, for not having your strength…_


	24. Race Against Time

Teagan was in darkness. She got the eerie feeling that she was floating, deep in a dark, quiet place that the sun's rays had never touched. She knew not where she was, but she was not troubled by that fact. She was at peace, for the first time in far too long. As long as she stayed peaceful and happy, she didn't mind staying forever.

_Teagan!_ A voice called from out of nowhere, disturbing her peace and making her grimace slightly.

_Go away,_ she thought. _Leave me be!_

But the voice did not. Instead, it came back even louder, an edge of panic and despair to the tone that made her tense and uneasy.

_Please! TEAGAN!_ With a gasp of combined shock and pain at the grief in the voice, the female Saiyan's eyes snapped open, and she found herself lying in the middle of an open field. Dozens of wildflowers surrounded her, and she slowly sat up as their pleasing aroma tickled her nose.

_Where…am I?_ She wondered as her gaze wandered around, looking for something, anything that might indicate where she was.

_You are in a safe place where evil can never come._

Teagan went stiff as a dozen voices echoed through her mind, melding together until they became one voice, the tone deep and resonating as it thundered in the female Saiyan's mind. She slowly rose to her feet, turning in a circle as her eyes searched for the speakers, and when she saw nothing, she could not help but wonder if she was losing her mind…again. Then she went tense as they spoke again.

_You cannot see us…in fact, you never will. Fear not, young Saiyan, we cannot harm you, nor would we harm you even if we had the capability._

Feeling a little reassured, Teagan relaxed slightly, her gaze still wandering as she took in the beauty of the country she was surrounded by.

"Then who are you?" She asked aloud, her voice low but powerful as it rippled through the warm air. Silence was her only response for a moment, then the voices spoke again.

_We are…those that you freed. We all used to live and love, just like you…until he came. The demon, the one that cursed so many souls and ruined so many lives…and then he found you. You, the only one that had the power to do what none could before…you, the one that fought back, even through your fear. You…our only hope…the one that sacrificed it all, if only so many others could live in peace, forever out of his reach. You…our savior…Lady Teagan Kimori, one of the last Saiyans in existence…you who saved us all. We are the stolen souls of Nightshade's victims, now freed, and we are forever in your debt._

Slowly, Teagan's gaze lowered until she was looking at her hands, her eyes following the new scars left from her fight with Nightshade as a soft smile stole across her lips.

"So it worked…the demon is gone forever. I am glad…and thankful that no one else will suffer because of him. Him being gone forever means that I made good use of the life I was given, right up to the very end. I only wish…I had a chance to tell my…my friend…how much he really meant to me. If there is one thing I regret, it's not telling him something he truly deserved to know." Teagan said softly, her smile dropping as her cobalt blue eyes grew sad. There was a sorrowful silence for several seconds, then the voices spoke again.

_Perhaps…we can help you._

Teagan's heart jumped in her chest, her eyes lighting up at the possibility that she may be able to return to her friends, to her beloved students…to him.

"I would be forever grateful to you, but how can you help me?" She asked, unable to keep the hope that was building in her soul from bleeding into her voice.

_We can lead you home. As long as your body still lives, we can lead you home._

* * *

><p>Goku knew how he felt when he watched innocent people die. He knew how he felt when he watched his friends get hurt or killed. He knew what it was like to fear for his sons when they were fighting against enemies far stronger. But the one thing he had never known, the one thing he had never felt, was what it was like when he lost someone he loved. Someone who was such an integral part of his life that he couldn't remember what it was like without them…someone that meant so much that if they weren't in the mortal realm anymore, he couldn't live. Nightshade's second visit to Earth made that last feeling a reality.<p>

Lady Teagan Kimori, his best friend and a Saiyan he had unknowingly loved for his entire life, was in his arms, bloody and barely alive. He had been so frantic when he had first gone to her that he hadn't seen the slight rise and fall of her chest, nor had he felt the heartbeat pulsing so faintly through her veins. He felt momentary relief when he realized that she was still living, but then reality came crashing in, in the form of broken bones, bruises, and lacerations, leading him to realize that if something wasn't done, and done quickly, she would die.

"Vegeta! Teagan's alive! We have to get her to the Lookout!" Goku's urgent tone brought the other Saiyan out of his thoughts, and he nodded in agreement before turning to survey the wounds suffered by the other Z fighters. Goku could see the calculating look in the Prince's eyes, then Vegeta shifted his gaze back to Goku's and he spoke.

"Go, Kakarrot. I will see to them." For just a moment, Goku hesitated, and Vegeta's eyes flickered with understanding before he nodded slightly and answered the other Saiyan's unspoken plea.

"I won't let any of them die, Kakarrot. Now go."

Goku didn't waste another second. Putting his fingers to his forehead, he vanished, leaving Vegeta to stare at the spot where he and Teagan had been only a moment prior before he shook his head and softly spoke.

"May you get her there in time."

* * *

><p>Dende had been tracking the awful fight telepathically from the Lookout, so he sensed Goku's approach even before the Saiyan arrived. He called to Popo, bringing him running as Goku appeared in front of Earth's Namekian Guardian with the wounded female Saiyan in his arms.<p>

"Dende!" Goku gasped, but Dende cut him off before he could say anything else.

"I know, Goku. Bring her." With the male Saiyan and Popo on his heels, Dende hurried inside, pointing to an open place where Goku could put Teagan as he gathered a few necessary herbs to assist with the healing process.

"What are those for?" Goku asked as Dende gently pressed the herbs into the worst of Teagan's lacerations.

"I'm going to be treating her injuries from most severe to least. These herbs will speed the healing on some of these lacerations, so they will not be as hard for me to heal when I am able to get to them. Please, Goku, stay back. I need space to work." Dende said as he spread his hands over Teagan's unnaturally still frame and began to focus on the daunting task at hand.

_Why can't you just come visit like the rest of them do? Steady, strong, and uninjured? Why must you always come to me with your life force fading in front of me? Why?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, it would seem that I caught enough of the plot bunnies to work, for the moment. That and I am at work currently and very bored...weekend shifts are the worst. A little longer than the last chapter...hopefully more satisfying as well.**

**As always, love if you will, hate if you must. I will take whatever you care to dispense, dear readers.**

**Until we meet again...**

**Kani**


	25. The Journey Begins

Dende's focus was unwavering. Goku watched anxiously as the Namekian healer and Guardian slowly healed Teagan's numerous injuries…again. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what to think. He just…sat there. And he waited.

_Kami, please, let Dende save her…let him bring her back._ Goku's silent prayer to Earth's former Guardian never left his lips. He was too afraid to speak aloud, for fear of distracting Dende from his task.

A slight ki flare pulled his attention away from the Namek and the female Saiyan, and he turned his head just in time to see Vegeta loft himself over the edge of the Lookout before the Saiyan Prince landed as gracefully as a tiger. For just a moment, Goku's temper flared, and he prepared himself to lash out at the Prince for leaving both of their sons and their friends in a silent desert to die, then Piccolo appeared as well, followed by Tien and Gohan, then Goten and Trunks and the rest.

Goku rose to his feet, silently moving to Vegeta's side as his former rival's dark eyes rested on Dende and Teagan.

"How goes it, Kakarrot?" The deep, gravelly voice was, surprisingly, quiet and soft for once as Goku pondered the situation at hand.

"As well as it can be going, Vegeta. How did you get them all here? And how did they all recover so fast?" Goku responded, his dark eyes filled with wonder as he surveyed the still battered Z fighters critically.

"I actually can't explain that, Kakarrot. I was watching all of them, just waiting for them to start waking up really, when I heard this voice whispering. At first, I thought I was losing my mind…and then they all woke up. They all heard it too…all they really said was that the voice said something about repaying Teagan for 'saving us all'. Really, I don't understand." The Prince murmured in response before returning his attention to Dende.

A light hum rumbled through Goku's chest before Goten went to him and attached himself to his father's leg. Paternal instinct told Goku it had to do with the stress of the day, and with Teagan, so he didn't speak, merely placing a hand on his son's head and gently ruffling his hair before he turned his attention to Dende as well.

"Dad…now what?" The hesitant, soft voice of his younger son barely reached his ears, and he slowly sat down, gathering the demi-Saiyan into his arms and putting his chin on top of the boy's head as he thought of a response.

"Now…we wait, Goten. Dende will return Teagan to us…but we have to wait." Goku's deep voice reached all the fighters, some looking at him, others watching Dende as Piccolo sighed before speaking as well.

"Goku is right…all we can do is wait."

* * *

><p>"So…you can lead me home. How? I know that my body is still alive…I can sense it. But how can you get me back?" Teagan asked, standing tall despite her reservations and uncertainty at what was going on.<p>

_There is a path, carved through your soul, that no matter what has happened to your body or your mind, it will guide you and show you how to return to the mortal realm. Few in your situation can find it alone, and that is where we can help. We can guide you through the darkness and lead you to the right path, so that you may find your own way._

Teagan pondered the voice's words, wondering silently to herself as she scrutinized herself internally in the hopes she may find a hint of what it was that the voice had told her.

A gentle chuckle rippled through the warm air before the voice spoke again.

_You are uncertain. Many that find themselves in your position are. We can give you some time, but not forever. The longer you hesitate, the harder the journey is. If you choose not to follow us, you can try and find the path on your own, but if you become lost while doing so…you can never return. And if you so choose to stay here, your body will eventually wither and die and you will transition fully to the spirit realm for the rest of eternity. We will await your decision, Lady Teagan._

Instinctively, Teagan wanted to balk at what she was being told. She wanted nothing more than to go home, and her Saiyan pride and even a little arrogance told her she needed no help to do so. But in her mind, the Oozaru looked at her with quiet wisdom and understanding, and she saw the little girl she had once been, staring back with wide, happy cobalt blue eyes. _So trusting…so happy…never fearing the assistance of another._ She thought before she let her pride slip away, understanding that she truly needed help on the journey ahead.

"I have decided…lead me where you will. I shall follow you." She said, her head held high as something began to materialize in front of her. She watched it curiously, until the beast had taken full form. A big black wolf with piercing green eyes stared at her before turning and heading into the trees.

_Follow me._ The beast's voice, the voice she had come to know, rippled through her mind. So Teagan quietly followed, trusting that the spirits she had released would honor their promise.

_Kami, please…let them lead me home._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Long wait, I know. I am sorry for that...job changed. Again. So my schedule is a lot different now and my responsibilities change day by day. That and I am preparing to move here in the next month and a bit. So I have been quite busy.**

**Short chapter. I enjoyed writing it...came out rather well, I think. Time for Teagan to go home. Hopefully she has a pleasant journey, but we shall see.**

**Until we meet again...**

**Kani**


	26. By Moonlight

High above the Earth, in a place that touched the clouds, the wind whistled eerily as it blew across empty space, only quieting as it ruffled the clothes of the silent fighters standing so strangely still as they watched Dende continue his work on Teagan.

Ten minutes, ten hours, Goku didn't know how long it had been since Dende had begun. Frankly, he didn't care. Teagan was still hurt and unconscious, and her spirit…well…

_I can't even feel her. Did Nightshade…no. I can't think like that. Teagan will come back to us…she has to. She just…has to._ Goku thought, twitching in slight surprise as he felt Goten burrow a little more tightly into his chest when he sensed his father's uneasiness. He looked down at the boy, tears gathering in the bottom of his eyes as he hugged Goten just a little tighter to him before looking back at Teagan's still bloody form.

_More for Goten's sake than my own…Teagan must come back._

* * *

><p>Since their journey had begun, Teagan and her guide had made their way through endless miles of forest. At first, the path had been well beaten and clear of most flora and fauna, and Teagan had enjoyed following the black wolf through a beautiful, well-lit forest. Her eyes had watched as many little woodland creatures had bounded through the trees, watching them with bright eyes before going about their business.<p>

Then the path had become less defined, harder to see. The forest grew thicker and darker and gloomier, and Teagan was forced to focus on where she stepped. Various serpents and small, snarling beasts frequently crossed her path, and the Saiyan had to be alert to avoid them. At one point, Teagan had lost sight of the black wolf, and had found herself in a bog. She was shocked to discover that she could not fly or fire ki blasts, so she was forced to use brute strength to drag herself clear.

Back on safe ground, she found that the wolf had returned, the beast's wise green eyes lighting the area within about five feet of his face.

_Careful, young one. Stay with me. Now the real test has begun._ The wolf lightly nudged Teagan's cheek with his nose before looking into her eyes. At Teagan's nod, he turned and continued on, pausing to make sure she was on her feet and following before moving ahead with grace and power evident in every step.

Teagan was surprised to find that she was tired, every step seeming to cost her more energy than it should as she wearily plodded after the black wolf. Sensing her distress, he paused and turned again, his green eyes piercing straight to her soul as they stared at one another.

_Shall we pause, Lady Teagan?_ His voice was deep and soothing, and Teagan closed her eyes, wanting nothing more than to just sit down and sleep for awhile. In her mind, the Oozaru watched her with an uneasy gaze, and she could sense what the beast was thinking.

"If I stop…I won't ever make it back. I must…keep going." She said, panting slightly before taking a deep breath and holding it in for a moment. As she let it out, she opened her eyes, a new determination filling her gaze.

"We continue. There is no other way. Please, carry on." Teagan said, looking straight at the wolf. The look in her eyes brooked no argument.

_Very well, Lady Teagan. Stay close, for the path will get harder and harder to find._ The beast turned, unerringly putting his paws back on a path that Teagan could barely feel beneath her feet, much less see in the blackness that had descended upon them.

Stepping out just a little bit, Teagan came abreast of the wolf, reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder, just to reassure herself that he was still there.

_Please…let me find my way home._

* * *

><p>Goten had been staring at Dende and Teagan for hours. He wanted to close his eyes and sleep, for he was very tired after the long, brutal fight with Nightshade, but he was too afraid to.<p>

_I can't look away…if I do, she'll be gone…_ He thought, hugging one of Goku's arms just a little tighter as he focused his tired eyes on his sensei's still form.

_She'll wake up…Dende will heal her and she'll wake up and everything will be just like the way it was before…_ Slowly his dark eyes closed, his head falling back against his father's chest as his body began to shut down.

_She'll wake up…she'll wake…up…_

The boy fell into a slumber, Goku looking at him for a moment before standing up and carefully lofting himself into the air to take his son home.

* * *

><p>The last thing Goku wanted to do was leave Teagan's side, but he needed to take Goten home. The young demi-Saiyan was exhausted, having passed out in his father's arms while they were waiting for Dende to finish healing Teagan.<p>

_Poor Goten…he fought so hard today. Of course, Chi-Chi's going to lose it when she finds out that he actually took on Nightshade by himself. What a little battler._ He thought proudly as he flew swiftly, something deep in his soul calling to him, telling him that he needed to get back to Teagan, telling him that she needed him.

_But Goten needs me more…_ He thought, determinedly making his way home while still feeling for Teagan's ki, hoping against hope that she would be okay.

* * *

><p>Despite how dark the forest had become, Teagan's internal clock was very good, so she knew that the morning and most of the afternoon were gone already, and that they were heading into the evening. She had spent most of the time with her hand on the wolf's back, the rare exception being when she was breaking tree branches that inevitably hit her in the face. So when the wolf stopped short suddenly, Teagan didn't know it, and she stumbled straight into him.<p>

Coming to a swift halt with a quietly muttered curse on her breath, Teagan turned to reprimand him…and lost all the air in her chest.

They were standing at the edge of the forest, and in front of them was a broad beach leading down to the edge of what Teagan assumed to be an ocean. The moon had risen, bathing the two of them in pure white light that made the wolf's green eyes glow so brightly that it was almost blinding.

Teagan looked at the wolf questioningly, and he stared back at her calmly.

_Now it is time for you to carve your own path, Lady Teagan. Your senses will guide you the rest of the way home._ He said quietly before he turned to look back at the sea.

"But…I thought you said that I couldn't find the way on my own." Teagan couldn't help but argue, remembering the wolf's warning before they had begun.

She was surprised to hear him chuckle as he sat, his eyes still on the sea as he spoke again.

_I have led you through the most dangerous part of your journey. Now is the time for you to find your own way. Reach for the one you told me about earlier, the one to whom you feel you must return. He is there, waiting for you. Reach for him, feel for his strength…your bond with him is all you need. Trust yourself, Lady Teagan. It is time for you to carve your path. You will find your way…_

Teagan felt herself jolt with shock when the black wolf faded before her eyes, his voice still ringing on the quiet air until there was nothing left of him that she could see. But his voice remained.

_You will find your way…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Looks like the weekend was good for me, and for my plot bunnies. Two chapters in as many days. I am quite pleased.**

**As always, love if you will, hate if you must. I will take anything you care to dispense.**

**Until we meet again...**

**Kani**


	27. Home At Last

**A/N: Let it be known that this one is rather an oddball. Don't know where it came from and it almost doesn't make sense to me. Be that as it may, love if you will, hate if you must. I will take anything that you care to dispense.**

* * *

><p>With the lingering echoes of the wolf's voice fading on the still air, Teagan slowly sat down on a big rock, her feet hanging over the edge as she pondered what the wolf had said.<p>

_Reach for the one I feel I must return to, he said. That could be a handful of people…Goten, Trunks…Goku…_ She shook her head, her gray hair flashing in the light of the moon as she stared at the waves rolling endlessly over the tideline.

_None of this makes any sense…first he tells me I can't make it alone, then he tells me that I 'must carve my own path'. So really, what is the right answer? What do I do now?_ Teagan tilted her head back, her cobalt eyes fixing on the moon as she leaned on her elbows.

_Goku…_

* * *

><p>With Goten now tucked away safely in bed, Goku straightened up and prepared to fly out the window, which was how he entered his youngest son's room in the first place. After everything that had happened that day, he didn't want to risk disturbing Chi-Chi, not when he was determined to return to Teagan's side.<p>

He lofted himself into the air and bounded out the window silently, slowly heading back for the Lookout when it suddenly occurred to him just how tired he was. Injuries that he wasn't even aware he had were starting to throb, and his head ached terribly. He wanted nothing more than to just drop from the sky and sleep wherever it was that he fell, but the very thought of leaving Teagan alone for much longer made him snarl aloud in disgust at his own weakness.

His mind set, Goku refocused on the route he would have to take to reach the Lookout, determinedly focused on reaching it. He didn't have the energy to use Instant Transmission; the battle with Nightshade had drained too much of his power. As long as he was careful and mindful of his remaining strength, he could make it by flying.

Goku's thoughts were locked on Teagan, wondering how she had managed to defeat the demon that had been so set on killing them all, when a soft whisper caressed his ears, startling him so much that he slammed to a halt in midair and looked around.

"_Goku…_" His breath caught in his throat, his eyes going wide before he began searching the area even more frantically. _It can't be…_

"Teagan?"

* * *

><p><em>"Teagan?"<em>

His voice shocked her out of her thoughts; in an instant, the female Saiyan was on her feet, her cobalt blue eyes locked on a point far off on the distant horizon.

_That was Goku…but how? Did he…hear me?_ She wondered, puzzling over this newest development.

A gentle chuckle reached her ears, from somewhere both far away and very near at the same time. Her head jerked up as the wolf's voice echoed around her once more.

_He has always been there, Lady Teagan. He has always been in your heart…and every time you think of him, he hears you, just as you hear him. Reach for him now…he will bring you home._

Teagan's eyes lost focus, as she remembered his face, his laugh…and the love in his eyes that she had always known was there, even when she didn't want to believe it. _Reach for him…_

Her mind clear and her eyes alight, Teagan focused her thoughts on him, all her memories of him coming to the forefront in a microsecond as she felt a wave of love ripple through her entire frame. Love for him, for his sons, for their friends, and for their world.

_I'm right here, Goku…I always have been. I need you now, more than ever. Please…help me. Help me come home…_

Suddenly, Teagan felt something, in her heart, and in her soul. It was warm, inviting…concerned and afraid. Powerful and protective, but gentle and kind. It was him…and she knew it.

Reaching out by instinct alone, she grasped onto him, and the world around her began to fade. For just a moment, she nearly let go, startled and uneasy at the sudden change, but she found that she couldn't.

The moment Teagan had found Goku and reached for him, he had reacted instantly and taken a strong hold on her and was refusing to let go. She could feel an overwhelming sense of joy and relief from him, and the pull she felt from his end only got stronger with time.

Teagan was surrounded entirely by darkness, then a sudden wind began to howl around her, fierce and powerful. Crying out in shock, she fought against the iron grip Goku had on her, struggling to free herself from the gale she found herself in.

Battered from every direction, the air howling in her ears, Teagan let loose with a desperate bellow, certain that she was going to be torn apart. Then suddenly, it stopped, and she came crashing down, hitting the ground with a thud that knocked whatever air remained in her chest out in a harsh _oomph_, then she lay still, stunned and disoriented.

Teagan lay gasping, her eyes closed as she slowly rolled onto her side, trying to understand what was happening. Her eyes cracked open slightly but were unfocused, so she didn't notice at first when a gentle gold light appeared in the distance. Only after it got much, much closer did she slowly turn her eyes to it, blinking a few times before managing to focus on it.

_Is…is that…?_ Her mind couldn't even complete the thought as the world began to come into focus, along with colors and shapes that she knew and recognized. People and faces and clothes slowly emerged from the madness, but still, her eyes were on the golden light.

The ringing that had been in her ears since she hit the ground began to fade, and she heard the whisper of voices, the sound of the wind whispering in the flowers and the trees, and the thud of booted feet on tile. But still, her focus remained on the light. A light that had turned into a person. A person that was actually a Saiyan. The Saiyan that had brought her home.

"Goku…" Teagan said, surprised at how strong her voice was, shocked at the silence that followed as the golden warrior stopped and knelt before her. Her cobalt blue eyes were locked on his turquoise gaze, searching his eyes, digging for the emotions that she knew were there. Then she found what she was looking for.

Trembling with barely contained emotion, she reached out a shaky hand, running it gently down the side of his face as tears filled her eyes and a grin crossed her face. She could see in his eyes that he understood, even moreso when he rose partially to his feet and gathered her into his powerful arms, burying his face in her shoulder as she hugged him tight and wept.

"Ah Goku…I thought I'd never see you again. And I never thought I'd get the chance to tell you this…" She gently pulled away, looking right into his eyes for a moment as she gathered her nerve. Knowing that they weren't alone, but realizing with a start that she just didn't give a damn, Teagan took a breath and held it for a moment before letting it out and taking his face in her hands.

"I love you, Goku. I always have and I always will, no matter what."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Like I said. Oddball. And I know that I said earlier in this chapter that Goku was very low on strength...but we all know Goku. Pulling power from some bottomless pit that rivals that stomach of his. That and I liked the idea of him approaching in Super Saiyan form, rather than as his usual self.**

**Just based on how I ended this chapter, I think that one, possibly two chapters remain. Just spitballing at the moment. Perhaps there will be a sequel...but who knows at this point? I'm just pleased that I may be about at the completion of this one. :)**

**Until we meet again...**

**Kani**


	28. The Warrior's Reward

Two months had passed since Nightshade had been killed. Teagan had finally recovered from her trauma, physical, mental, and spiritual, with the love and care of her friends every step of the way.

The demon's appearance had changed so many things in the lives of her and her friends, Teagan realized one morning as she prowled through the open sliding glass door that she had flown through once before. She leaned on the railing of the balcony she stood on, her keen cobalt blue eyes locked on the mountains in the distance as she watched the sky growing lighter and lighter.

The sun slowly rose, bathing her face in pure gold light that made her eyes glow majestically as someone else walked out onto the balcony and paused at her side. She didn't turn her eyes, but didn't have to. She knew who it was, and she felt a wave of warmth run through her as he leaned lightly against her shoulder.

Smirking slightly, she nuzzled her cheek against his, sighing in contentment as he dropped a powerful arm around her shoulders and pulled her snugly into his side.

"Good morning, love." Teagan murmured, feeling the light rumble in his chest as he chuckled slightly before responding.

"Morning, Teagan. You're up early today." Goku's deep voice was quiet and soothing, and she found herself leaning against him, taking comfort in his love and strength.

"Was just thinking how much things have changed. That and the little one was feistier than usual last night." Teagan said in response, her eyes still forward as Goku turned his gaze to her but remained quiet.

After a moment, she turned her eyes to his, taking the time to sit and stare deep into his warm dark eyes, relishing in the love and contentment she saw in his gaze before she asked a question, almost as an afterthought.

"Think the boys will enjoy having a little sister?" Her voice was calm and steady, and she saw a thoughtful light enter Goku's eyes as he thought about it.

"Gohan is finally settling down well with Videl…but I'm sure he'll be thrilled. Goten…well…" A smile crossed his face and he touched his forehead to hers, chuckling softly as Teagan closed her eyes and purred quietly in contentment.

"If she's anything like you…Goten will love her to pieces. He'll make a good big brother, I'm sure of it." Goku finished, gently hugging Teagan closer before they both turned their eyes back to the rising sun.

Both Saiyans had known the moment the new little Saiyan's tiny body began to form, and they knew Teagan was soon going to be a mother. The fact that Goku was already a father was a calming factor for Teagan, but she was terrified, never having been very good with children, in her own opinion.

As time went on, she became used to the child's energy, sensing that it was indeed a female that she was carrying. How she knew…well…call it maternal instinct. The little female Saiyan's ki was something to behold; every one of the Z fighters sensed it, even early on, so they all knew that the child was going to be something.

Gohan and Goten had at first been shocked when they realized Teagan was carrying a child, but once they got over their initial surprise, they were excited, especially Goten, given that he was the youngest in the family.

At first, Teagan was ashamed, given that she was, more or less, a home wrecker. After she finally confessed to Goku's face, and in front of half the Z fighters, that she loved him, Chi-Chi had snapped, packed up all her belongings, and left, going back to her father's home in the mountains without much explanation. But Goku and Teagan both knew that it had more to do with the fact that Chi-Chi couldn't stand Teagan's presence anymore, and that Chi-Chi also knew that Goku loved Teagan.

Gohan understood everything that happened, and wisely kept his mouth shut and stayed at a discreet distance throughout the whole thing. Goten took it hard, but over time, he got used to the idea of Teagan and Goku being together and ended up being happier overall.

Teagan snapped out of her thoughts when she sensed a slight change in Goten's ki, and she looked over in time to see him stumble out the front door, yawning and rubbing at his eyes as he headed for the fishing hole. She sensed that Goku's eyes were on his son as well, and both grinned before silently lofting themselves into the air and following the young demi-Saiyan discreetly.

Teagan knew that the boy was still half-asleep as he plodded along the forest trail that led to the fishing hole, which also doubled as a washing area when the Saiyans needed a quick wake-up. Goten paused at the water's edge, yawning widely again as he worked to untie his belt sash. Goku and Teagan landed, and she looked at him out of the corner of her cobalt blue eyes just in time to see him grin wickedly before he darted forward.

Teagan couldn't suppress a deep laugh as Goku slammed into his son's back, sending the both of them into the water as Goten yelped aloud in shock before they hit the water with a booming splash.

As Teagan watched her beloved mate cavorting in the water with his now wide-awake and hopping mad son, she felt a gentle smile cross her face as an astonishing thought crossed her mind.

_Now this…this is what it means to live. A loving mate, little ones, loyal friends…this is living. And strangely, I think I have Nightshade to thank for all this. Without him…without him doing what he did, Goku and I would have never realized what we felt for one another._

Teagan's smile grew as she raised her eyes to the sky, hearing the wind whispering through the trees as she saw the black wolf's face staring down at her from the heavens with wise green eyes. _And the spirits as well…I owe them my thanks for leading me home. For home and hearth and friendship are the warrior's reward._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And I do believe that this will end the tale. Anybody that wants to freak for making me a home wrecker...bite me. I've always hated Chi-Chi. XD**

**Again, odd little blink of inspiration from out of the blue, but it ended the story pretty cleanly, at least for my standards. Two chapters in one night...hmm. Just couldn't bring myself to wait on posting this one because frankly...I'd probably forget. Haha**

**I sincerely hope that all of my readers, followers, and fanfic friends enjoyed reading No Matter What as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's been a long journey but this tale is long overdue to be completed. Now it's time for me to move on to my other works...watch for updates on In The Past, for those readers of mine that are watching it. I've had some fun ideas for that one of late. :)**

**Until we meet again...**

**Kani**


End file.
